Stuck!
by takiko chan
Summary: Ez a "Stuck!" című Atlantis fanfiction FORDÍTÁSA. Az eredeti szerző Kolyaaa, az angol változatot ugyanitt ezen az oldalon elolvashatjátok ugyanezen címen. Engedélyével felteszem ide a történet fordítását. Egy igen idegesítő karakter gyerekké változik
1. Chapter 1

1

**1. fejezet: Viharos tekintet**

- Gah! Szedd le rólam! Szedd már le!

Dr. Rodney Mckay kétségbeesetten ugrált az idegen falu utcakövein, a lábszárára tapadó dologtól próbálva megszabadulni.

Az utca egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, ahogy minden arc a zaj felé fordult, megbámulni a hirtelen látnivalót. Mckay intő mozdulatot tett kezével csapattársai felé, megmentést várva. Azonban nem kapott csak két minden szimpátiát nélkülöző kárörvendő vigyort Sheppardtól meg Beckett-től, egy fájdalmas, diplomatikus mosolyt Teylától, és egy pislogás-mentes tekintetet Ronontól - utóbbi rögtön vissza is fordult az asztal felé, hogy további rombolást vigyen véghez a falusiak által felállított ünnepi büféasztal kínálatában, amit a csapat és főleg az orvos érkezésének tiszteletére állítottak fel.

Mckay gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet, vagyis mérlegelte a közte és a minden jótól roskadozó asztal közötti távolságot, meg azt a munkát, amit abba kell majd fektetnie, hogy elérjen odáig. Nyögve közelebb vonszolta magát az ínycsiklandozó sültekhez és hívogató süteményekhez, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a valahonnan térde magasságából érkező vidám kacajok hangjait. Az asztalhoz támaszkodva már-már a süteményekre vetette magát, a legvégső pillanatban azonban Dex, megkaparintva az utolsó három darabot tányérostul, kettőt rögtön a szájába tömött. Mckay már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy panaszkodjon, de aztán úgy is felejtette, mikor a bozontos harcos letérdelt előtte, és az utolsó sütit a lábába csimpaszkodó kislánynak nyújtotta, aki mellesleg érkezésük után 10 perccel foglalta el jelenlegi helyét, és fogása az óta sem lanyhult.

- Bwee! – sikoltotta a kislány, és egyik pufók kezét már nyújtotta is zsákmánya után. Mckay tett egy kísérleti mozdulatot a szabadulásra, kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy fogvatartója figyelmét más irányba terelték, de Dex morgására inkább feladta és mozdulatlanná merevedett. A kis ember miután megtömte magát, ragadós kezét egy mozdulattal Mckay nadrágjába törölte. Dex büszkén vigyorgott rá.

Mckay visszaborzadt.

- Oh, fuj! Már megbocsáss, de… Alezredes! – megfordult és mérgesen eltrappolt, bezárva fülét a vidám sikolyokkal szemben, amik akkor keletkeztek, mikor bal lábára lépett.

- Le, le, le! – kántálta teljesen hiába, Sheppardig vonszolva magát – Segíts már, ez az izé magától nem fog lejönni rólam! Szükségem lesz a felszerelésből pár dologra, mondjuk kötélre, meg esetleg egy kis sóra valamelyik elsősegélydobozból.

Sheppard a szemét forgatta.

- Rodney, ez egy gyerek, nem házatlan csiga!

- Könnyű neked! Nem a te nadrágodat rondítja össze! – pillantott sandán az éppen említett ruhadarabra nyáladzó gyermekre. Ő édesen felmosolygott rá, miközben barna szemében rajongás csillant.

- Ee vuv oo… - szótagolta.

Sheppard egy lépést elhátrált, látva Mckay arckifejezését.

- Azt hiszem, akkor ideje mennünk – fordult legszebb mosolyával a falu vezetői felé – Öhm, mit mondtál, merre is van az a hely, amit ti „Ősi Gyógyító Teremnek" neveztek?

010101010101010101010101

A hegyre felfelé vezető úton Mckaynek volt rá ideje, hogy kifejtse véleményét gyerekek iránti érzéseiről, a gyereknevelésről, a személyes tér megsértéséről, meg arról, hogy milyen nehéz rendes mosodát találni a Pegazus Galaxisban. Épp a hazai mosodákról tartott kiselőadást, amikor egy dombot megkerülve eléjük tárult az elhagyatott ősbástya.

- Nahát – suttogta áhítattal, feledve minden korábbi szentbeszédet.

A hely – az Atlantiszi adatbázis szerint egy Ős orvosi kutatóközpont – egykor kiterjedt komplexus lehetett hosszan elnyúló fehér falakkal és szárnyaló ormokkal. A fák azóta magasra nyúltak, benőve az udvar nagy részét, de még a növényzet sem rejthette el az egykori perzselődés jeleit, vagy a fegyverek ütötte lyukakat a kőtörmelékeken.

10000 éves elhagyatottság sem pusztíthatta el a helyet – megtették helyette a lidércek.

Sheppard állt az élre, fegyverét készenlétben tartva, ahogy óvatosan közelítettek a főépület felé. Az előudvar tele volt szétszóródott roncsokkal, amik egykor lidérc dárdák lehettek, ám ezt mostanra elég nehéz volt megállapítani. A létesítmény környékén még kivehetőek voltak a magas tornyok, amelyek egykor a légvédelmi fegyvereket rejtették magukban.

A tudósok láthatóan nem adták olcsón az életüket a vég előtt.

A bejáratnál megtorpant és próbálta nem figyelembe venni a válla felett türelmetlenül átkukucskáló Mckay-t és Beckett-et. Mielőtt az Ősök elhagyták volna Atlantiszt, minden elérhető orvosi eszközt magukkal vittek, ami nem volt a helyére hegesztve. És ők most egy olyan épület előtt álltak, amely egykor csodálatos gyógyító eszközökkel volt telezsúfolva. A tudósok, Beckettel az élen, szinte már toporogtak türelmetlenségükben, alig várva a pillanatot, mikor betehetik oda a lábukat, hogy körülszaglásszanak kicsit.

Előrelépett, mire talpa alatt azonnal üvegdarabok és különféle törmelékek reccsentek a száraz levelek mellett. Félig azt várta, hogy jelenlétükre a fények felvillannak és a hely életre kel, csakúgy, mint Atlantisz tette, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Csak árnyékok, moha meg penész várta őket.

Mckay és Beckett, könyökkel utat vágva maguknak besiettek a szobába, izgatottan diskurálva közben. Teyla és Dex jóval visszafogottabb tempóban közeledtek, hogy észrevegyenek minden veszélyt.

A „doktorok", beszéd közben egy elzárt belső ajtóra akadtak, mire Mckay azonnal munkához látott, letépve az irányítókonzol tetejét és a belsejében kotorászva, hogy megbütykölhesse a zárat. Sheppard közelebb oldalazott, és majdnem nyakát szegte egy formátlan tárgyban, ami előtte, a földön hevert. Lábával megbökdöste a mohlepte dolgot, ijedten oldalra lépve, mikor annak egy része levált, és napvilágra került a fehér csont, éles fogakkal a szájában.

- Megvan! – közölte Mckay a szoba túlsó végéről, ahol végre feltárult a másik ajtó.

Sheppard bólintott, de komor pillantása még egy darabig a vigyorgó lidérc-koponyán nyugodott.

010101010101010101010101010101

- Még mindig itt van – suttogta Carson Beckett, ahogy pillantását végigjártatta egy sor kórházi ágyon, körülvéve mindenféle diagnosztizáló szerkezettel. Beckett egyik műszertől a másikig szaladt, és miközben letörölte a mindent sűrűn belepő porréteget, szeme úgy csillogott, mint izgatott kisgyereké karácsony reggelén.

- Átkozott legyek, ha tudom, mire valók ezek a holmik, de működőképesnek látszanak. Nézd csak, Rodney, ez nem úgy néz ki, mint egy hordozható…

Sheppard agya lassan kizárta a számára úgysem érthető technikai bla-blát, miközben odasétált Dex mellé, aki éppen egy csaknem mumifikálódott alakot bámult az egyik kórházi ágyon.

A férfi visszahajtotta a takarót, ami nagy adag port ásított magából a mozdulatra.

- Nézd – bökött a páciens mellkasán tátongó lyukra.

Sheppard nagyot nyelve eltűnődött rajta, hogy a lidérc vajon azelőtt, vagy azután táplálkozott áldozatából, hogy az a kórházi ágyban kötött ki. Nyugtalanító rémképeket látott maga előtt az egykori jelenetről: táplálkozó lidércekről, meg rémült emberekről, aki a folyosón rohanva próbálnak biztonságba jutni. Körülnézett, és rögtön meg is látta a többi ágyon fekvő, takarókkal lefedett holttesteket, és szétszórt tetemeket a padlón, melyek közt egyaránt akadt Ős és lidérc.

- Mért nem pusztították el a lidércek ezt a helyet a támadás után? – kérdezte, hangosan gondolkodva.

- Talán döntetlen lett a harc kimenetele – felelte Dex – Nem túl gyakori, de hallottam ilyen esetekről is.

Teyla beleegyezően bólintott – Az ősök biztosan visszatértek volna a halottaikért, ha képesek lettek volna.

Izgatott kiáltások irányították mindenki figyelmét a szoba túlsó végébe, ahol Mckay és Beckett egy, két ágyat összekötő fura Ős eszközt tanulmányoztak, melynek közepén egy irányítópanel helyezkedett el.

És a panel éppen felizzott Beckett keze alatt.

010101010101010101010101010101

- Mit tettél? – kérdezte Mckay egyszerre ijedten és izgatottan.

- Semmit! Egyáltalán semmit! – csattant fel Beckett és mint mindig, ha ideges volt, akcentusa még kivehetőbbé vált. Nem is csoda, hiszen egyre több kapcsoló villant fel egy olyan műszeren, amiről még azt sem tudta, micsoda.

Mckay szeme mohón csillogott.

- A szoba biztos valamilyen tartalék energiaforráshoz is csatlakozik.

- Aye – értett egyet Beckett, akinek figyelmét teljesen lekötötte az immár zümmögő szerkezet – Minden jól szervezett kórháznak van tartalék rendszere arra az esetre, ha szükség lenne rá.

Mckay elkönyökölte a doktort az útból, és az irányítópanelt kezdte vizslatni, miközben a kezében tartott gépen futó adatokat figyelte. Beckett elhátrált, egészen, amíg hátul az egyik ágynak nem ütközött. Grimaszolva az ott heverő halottra nézett. Annak megritkult haja szétterült azon, ami a párnából megmaradt, fehér csontkezei pedig tenyér alakú foltot szorongattak tunikáján. Bánatosan lecsüggedt szájjal fordult a másik ágyon heverő alak felé. Fura, de ez le volt kötözve, a csuklóin, mellkasán és bokáin, meg a fején…

- Oh egek – lépett közelebb borzadva a rég halott Lidérc fejéhez, akit az Ősök egykor a diagnosztizáló asztalhoz szegeztek – Rodney. Mit gondolsz erről?

Mielőtt a férfi felelhetett volna, a masina hümmögése eggyel magasabb hangsávba hatolt, a kijelzőn pedig minden jel zöldre váltott. A csapat visszahőkölt, amint sziporkázó fénypászta hagyta el a gépet és kezdte szkennelni az ágyakon heverőket. Először az Őst, aztán a Lidércet.

- Ez nem jó – jegyezte meg Mckay, nagyra tágult szemmel, amint a gép egy utolsó, csalódott sípolással befejezte munkáját. Egy pillanatnyi csend támadt, aztán az Ős ágya feletti sugár kiszélesedve, tetőtől talpig végigmustrálta Mckayt, aki tovább kántálta: „Nem jó, nem jó, nem jó, nem jó."

- Hogy állíthatjuk le? – csattant Sheppard hangja, aki máris megcélozta fegyverével a szerkezetet, de félt bármit is tenni, amíg csapattársa a szkennelő sugárban tartózkodik. Körbejárta a gépet, hátha közelebb tud férkőzni.

- Fogalmam sincs – Beckett idegesen rácsapott az irányítópultra – Állj már le, te átkozott kenyérpirító!

Teyla odaugrott mellé és megpróbálta elvonszolni onnan, a férfi azonban félrelökte, nem akarván magára hagyni Rodney-t. Ekkor újabb sugár tört elő, a lidérchullát figyelmen kívül hagyva, ezúttal Teylát véve célba. Beckett átkozódva rávetette magát, próbálva biztonságba húzni, de a sugár mindkettejüket beburkolta.

Dexből vadállati morranás tört elő, és pisztolyát előkapva a szerkezetre célzott vele, miközben a fény egyre élesebb és élesebb lett.

- Ne! – kiáltotta Sheppard, de későn, mivel a férfi máris meghúzta a ravaszt. A szerkezet szikrákat és fényesőt hányva szétrobbant. Mckay, Teyla és Beckett sikolyai elvesztek a végső sivítást hallató gép hangjában, a szoba pedig vakító fehérségbe borult.

Sheppard arra eszmélt, hogy a padlón térdelve tapogatózik, és a csapata után kiáltozik. Könnybe lábadt a szeme és agya máris újra és újra lejátszotta fejében az előbbi robbanást.

- Rodney? – szólongatta a másikat, köhögve a panelból szivárgó fehér füsttől. Hallotta Dexet a közelben, amint a férfi talpra kecmergett, Teyla és Beckett nevét szólongatva.

- Ugyan már Mckay! – próbálkozott újra – Beszélj hozzám.

Ujjbegyei ismerős SGA egyenruhát tapintottak, keze pedig összezárult egy üres kabátujjon. Mikor vette le Mckay a kabátját? Közelebb rángatta magához a holmit, csodálkozva annak súlyán – túl nehéz volt egy üres kabáthoz képest, de túl könnyű ahhoz, hogy Mckay legyen.

Újra a batyuért nyúlt, de visszahőkölt, mikor az gyengéden felnyögött. Mi a fene? Megbökdöste a ruhával betakart gombolyagot. Az nyikkant egyet és riadtan félrehúzódott. A mostanra végleg ijedt férfi végre megnézte magának a ruha nyakkivágásából kikandikáló fejet, és szemtől szembe találta magát egy nagyon kicsi fiúval. Egy kisfiúval, akinek barna haja, kék szeme és viharos tekintete volt.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2. fejezet**

Sheppard most már tényleg riadtan nézett körül.

- Mckay! – ordította. Hova tűnhetett az az átkozott tudós? És honnan jött ez a gyerek? Mi folyik itt? – Mckay!

Miért viseli a fiú Mckay kabátját. Elege volt, neki most nincs ideje találós kérdésekre.

A gyerek összehúzva magát, grimaszolva rászólt.

- Nem kell ordibálni.

Megpróbálta kezét a homlokához emelni, de meglepve vette tudomásul, hogy a kabát ujja, mostanra köré tekeredve, megakadályozza ebben.

- Semmi kiabálás, ha kérhetem. Majd szétreped a fejem így is.

Szánalmasan kicsire gömbölyödött a kabát alatt, arca fájdalmasan összerándult és behunyta a szemét.

- Hagyjatok békén.

- Honnan jöttél? – követelt választ Sheppard, és bár utóbb rájött, hogy talán nem kellett volna ilyen durva hangnemet használnia egy kisfiúval szemben, annyira össze volt zavarodva, hogy akaratlanul is kicsúszott a száján – Hol van doktor Mckay? – tekintete közben tovább pásztázta a termet, a hiányzó tudós után kutatva.

- Mégis miket zagyválsz itt össze? A fény ennyire elvakított volna?

Sheppard hallotta, ahogy a közelében kutató Dex hirtelen mély lélegzetet vesz. A férfi felnézett és felismerte, hogy a másik épp most ért oda, ahol utoljára Teylát és Beckettet látták. Ronon szeme tágra nyílt, miközben görcsösen szorongatta fegyverét.

- Ronon? – ismételte, de semmiért el nem engedte volna Mckay gazdára talált kabátját – Mi folyik itt?

- Teyla… - a harcos itt elakadt, szavakkal képtelenség volt kifejezni, amit talált. Mély basszusa, máskor mindig olyan határozott, most tisztán hallható aggodalommal szólt, ahogy a férfi térdre hullott az athoszi nő mellett.

Mellette Beckett lassan ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és bár kissé még kábán bámult, egyébiránt sértetlennek tűnt.

- Mi a fene – nyögte, szemeit dörzsölgetve.

Sheppard tekintete találkozott Rononéval – sokkot és zavart látott benne.

- Mi a pokol folyik itt? – panaszkodott az imádni való kis mitugrász, szavaival egyébként hangot adva Sheppard gondolatainak is – Elengednél végre? – a gyermek izegni-mozogni kezdett a túlméretezett ruhadarab alatt, kísérletet téve a szabadulásra.

Sheppard végre eleresztette a kabátot és nyakát nyújtogatva próbált Teylára nézni, miközben elhatározta, hogy ideje megkeresni Rodney-t. Teyla felnyögött, bár hangja gyengének és kimerültnek tetszett.

Carson végre kiszakította magát megrökönyödött állapotából és egy ugrással Ronon mellett termett, hitetlenkedve mormogva az orra alatt. Gyorsan felébredt benne az orvos.

- Minden rendben lesz – próbált megnyugtatónak hangzani – Mindent rendbe hozunk – ezzel megfogta a nő csuklóját, máris számolva a pulzust. Sheppard pillantása a felemelt karra tapadt – a ráncos, vékony karra.

- Teyla, hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte csendesen Beckett.

Sheppard még jobban felegyenesedett, Ronon válla felett kukucskálva végre ki tudta venni az ott folyó eseményeket. Teyla lassan az őrnagy felé fordította a fejét – a haja fehér volt, mint a hó, arcán az évek nyomainak súlya.

Mi a…?

- Teyla? – ismételte Beckett sürgetően.

- Fáradtan – a nő hangja csikorgott, mint egy régi ajtó – Gyengén. De nem fáj semmim.

Ez lehetetlen. Ahol pár perccel ezelőtt még az élettel teli Teyla Emmagan állt, most egy öregasszony feküdt. Teyla, aki öreg nénivé változott!

Sheppard érezte, ahogy meghűl ereiben a vér a felismerésre. Nem… nem… az lehetetlen!

Megpördülve a gyermek felé fordult, akiből feje tetején kívül nem sok látszott, tekintve, hogy még mindig azzal küszködött, hogy szabaduljon ruhái fogságából. Szinte magához rántotta a fiút, megragadta egyik vállát, hogy jól ráláthasson az arcára – az arcra, ami fiatalsága ellenére nagyon is ismerősnek tűnt. Zavart kék szemek meredtek vissza rá haragosan.

- Alezredes – a hang, szinte sipítva az érzelmek súlya alatt, felkiáltott – Az az ősember tényleg képes volt a csodafegyverével a szerkezetre tüzelni, mikor még mind a sugárban voltunk? Hogy hiányozhat ennyire valakiből a belátás, azt el sem tudom hinni – bosszúsan felhorkan – Nem, az előbbit visszavonom. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy pontosan ezt fogja tenni. Mit csinált velem?

A fiú, aki négyévesnél alig látszott többnek, ijedten tovább hadakozott ruháival, felmérve saját magát.

- Összementem! – lihegte rémülten – Nézz csak rám! Miniatürizáltak!

Kinyújtotta rövid kezeit, arckifejezése pedig a teljes kétségbeesés és totális pánik keveréke volt.

- Olyan ez, mint valami idióta elferdítése a „Fantasztikus Utazásnak"!

- Miniatürizált? – Sheppard eltűnődött a lehetőségen egy darabig, megszemlélve a gyerekes vonásokat.

Oh, te jó ég, most jó nagy szarban vannak!

- Nem annyira miniatürizált, mint…

- A többiek? – kérdezte hirtelen Mckay – Teyla és Carson? Ők jól vannak? Ők is a sugárban voltak. Ők is… - hüvelyk és mutatóujját egymáshoz közelítve mutatta, mennyire – összementek?

Felmérte Ronon-t és Beckett-et, akik elhűlt pillantásokkal bombázták őt.

- Ah, Carson. Látom, akkor te jól vagy?

Carsontól nem érkezett felelet, csak egy kis nyögésféle szabadult el ajkai közül. Rodney elkomorult, de végül elfogadta a hitetlenkedő választ.

- Teyla? – kérdezte újra – Ő is jól van, igaz? Ugye ő nem ment össze, mint én? – mutatott magára kis kezével, Sheppardhoz fordulva válaszért.

A férfi nem tudta mit mondjon, így csak fejével intett Teyla felé. Helyes kis homlokráncolás jelent meg a kisfiú vonásain, ahogy a csapat utolsó tagja felé fordult.

- Ki ez az öreg… oh!

Szeme hatalmasra tágult, ahogy a felismerés fejbe kólintotta, az idős nő láttán.

Teyla hasonló csodálkozással pillantott vissza rá.

- Doktor Mckay? – recsegte, miközben megpróbált felülni. Ronon és Beckett segítettek neki.

- Ha ő megöregedett, akkor én… nem… nem… nem! – Rodney bizonytalanul talpra kecmergett – Én nem… őrnagy… mondja, hogy nem igaz!

Sheppard megrökönyödve bámult Rodney Mckay szemébe – a zsenire, az önmaga elmondása szerint „két galaxis legokosabb emberére" – pedig még nem emelkedett fel guggoló pozíciójából. Megpróbált napirendre térni, közben azon tűnődve, miért mindig körülötte történnek ilyen őrült dolgok.

Mindent megtett, hogy elméje befogadja a látottakat – az öreg Teylát, akinek olyan volt a bőre, mint a pergamen, és a gyerekké fiatalodott Rodneyt. Szeretett volna futásnak eredni és elfelejteni mindent. Rodney gyerekes, rémült, kérlelő pillantása volt, ami végül lenyugtatta.

- Rodney – kezdte, remélve, hogy nem remeg a hangja, mert az, ami a fejében volt, szinte sikítozott az egész dolog furcsasága láttán – Valami történt veled és Teylával abban a sugárban.

Rodney szeme összeszűkült és pufók kezét csípőre téve felcsattant – Ez elég nyilvánvaló!

- Te átváltoztál egy…

- Nem! Ne mondd ki! Nem akarom hallani…

- Egy ennivaló kisfiúvá – Sheppard nem bírta visszatartani a képére toluló vigyort, Mckay arckifejezése láttán.

- Gah! – kiáltott fel végül a fiú – Ez a legvadabb rémálmom – üvöltötte.

Beckett odakúszott a fiú mellé „nem hiszem el" kifejezéssel bámulva rá.

- Te jóságos ég! Ez a fiú Rodney? Ez az apró kicsi fiúcska…

- Ne nevezz így! – akadt ki a vizsgálat tárgya – Soha ne merj így nevezni! – tette karba kezét fenyegetőnek szánt mozdulattal, ami akár ijesztő is lehetett volna, ha nem lett volna annyira átkozottul aranyos.

Beckett fél térdre ereszkedett, hogy rendesen a szemébe tudjon nézni.

- Jól érzed magad Rodney? – kérdezte komolyan.

Mckay felső ajka grimaszba húzódott.

– A szörnyű fejfájás és valami furcsa… – hangja hirtelen elhalt, majd hirtelen vöröslő arccal a bokájánál egy kupacba gyűrődött nadrágja után kapott. Nem mintha számított volna bármit is – a pólója így is térd alá ért. Felráncigálta nadrágját és szorosan derekához szorította a szélét.

- Ez nem történhet meg, ez nem történhet meg – ismételgette magában újra és újra. Kinyújtotta a karját – az ujj részből csak a keze vége kandikált elő – Carson, mérd meg a pulzusomat, vagy valami! Csináld vissza!!

Beckett engedelmesen kinyúlt, és visszahajtogatva a póló szélét, gyengéden megfogta a vékonyka csuklót.

- Mi a baj velünk? – Rodney ártatlan, remegő hangjára szinte megszakadt a szívük.

- Nem tudom, Rodney – felelte Beckett, hangtalanul végezve munkáját és mikor befejezte, nyugtatólag megpaskolta a kezében tartott kezet – El kell vinnünk őket a gyengélkedőre, most! - pillantott Sheppardra sokatmondóan - Egyelőre ugyan úgy tűnik, jól vannak, de itt nem mondhatok semmi biztosat.

Itt elhallgatott, pár pillanatra behunyta szemét, majd Teyla felé fordult. Pillantása megtelt aggodalommal, ahogy ránézett.

Az athoszi nő kimerült, merev tekintettel ült, maga elé bámulva. Mikor rájuk nézett, próbált összeszedettnek látszani, de nem rejthette el a szemében tükröződő zavartságot és csontig hatoló rettegést. Ronon mozdult volna, hogy a karjába vegye, de Teyla suttogássá halkult gyenge hangja megállította.

- Majd sétálok.

Ennek ellenére hagyta, hogy Ronon felsegítse, amit a férfi tőle szokatlan gyengédséggel meg is tett.

Sheppard megkeményített tekintettel próbálta viselni a furcsaságokat és indult, hogy felvegye Mckay kicsinyített változatát. A gyermek elhátrált tőle, karjaival hadonászva próbálva megakadályozni, hogy a közelébe férkőzhessen.

- Én is tudok magamtól menni! – jelentette ki magas, sipító hangon.

- Hát jó! – vágott vissza ingerülten Sheppard – Akkor indíts! – képtelen volt megállni, hogy meg ne paskolja a fiú hátsóját.

Mckay szinte vibrált a dühtől.

- Ne! – parancsolta – Ezt meg ne próbáld még egyszer!

Nadrágját szorosan derekához fogva körülnézett a cipői után. Talpra állította őket, feljebb ráncigálta a zokniját, és a lábbelibe lépett, minden nehézség nélkül – még a fűzőt sem kellett kikötnie. Épp csak a térdéig süllyedt el bennük. Majd pólója ujját felcsapva a könyökéig, dölyfös biccentéssel jelezte, hogy kész az indulásra.

Sheppard, aki mostanra sem volt képes teljesen elmerülni a szituációban, intett egyet, hogy menjen előre. Teyla, akit egyik oldalról Ronon, másikról Beckett támogatott, már kissé előttük járt a folyosón. A doktor visszapillantott rájuk – és a tekintet tele volt aggodalommal, értetlenséggel és elveszettséggel.

Mckay tett egy lépést, mire bakancsa rögtön beleakadt a nadrág hosszú szárába, ő pedig megtántorodott. Kezeit kinyújtva próbálta visszanyerni egyensúlyát, de a számára túl nagy ruházatban elakadt, a nadrág lecsúszott, ő pedig teljesen belegabalyodott. Arccal előre a koszos padlóra zuhant volna, ha Sheppard karjai meg nem ragadják kétoldalt a hóna alatt, és fel nem emelik. Mckaynek alig maradt ideje a nadrágot megragadni, az pedig, hogy a cipők hogyan maradtak a lábán, örök titok marad.

A fiút magához szorítva, Sheppard előrenyargalt, hogy felzárkózzon a többiekhez.

- Megalázó – motyogta Mckay.

- Egek, szörnyen csontos térdeid vannak. Megtennéd, hogy nem vájod őket a gyomromba? Inkább kulcsold őket körém, jó?

- Megszégyenítő – felelte Mckay, de engedelmeskedett, úgy helyezkedve, hogy cipője a lábán maradjon.

- Még sosem fogtál gyereket? – morogta Sheppard.

- Nem! Képzeld, nem! – felelte élesen kicsi Mckay – És szerintem ezt már többször is megbeszéltük. Én nem szeretem a gyerekeket, és ők sem szeretnek engem.

Sheppard emlékeiben azonnal megjelent a kislány a faluból, aki alig akarta elengedni a tudóst.

- Tedd a karjaidat a nyakam köré – suttogta a fiú fülébe menet közben.

- Azt már nem! – tiltakozott azonnal Mckay.

- Csináld Mckay! Mindkettőnk dolgát megkönnyítenéd vele! Nem foglak úgy cipelni, mint valami poggyászt. Neked is meg kell tenned a magadét. Szóval légy jó kisfiú és tartsd meg a súlyod egy részét.

Rodney elégedetlen kis sóhajjal előhúzta karjait görcsös pozíciójukból és engedelmesen Sheppard nyaka köré fonta őket.

- Utállak – dörmögte.

- Én is utállak téged – mondta vigyorogva Sheppard, erősen küzdve a késztetéssel, hogy összeborzolja a kölyök haját. Mckay úgy morgott rá, mint egy dühös terrier.

010101010101010101010101010101

Érdeklődő pillantások követték őket, ahogy a falun keresztül visszafelé tartottak a kapuhoz. A nyáladzó, süteményevő, lábölelgető kislány ismét hozzájuk szegődött, készen arra, hogy megint belecsimpaszkodjon valakibe. Arca már előre ragyogott a gondolatra, hogy Mount Mckay-t ismét megmászhatja, az örömteli kifejezés azonban rögtön csalódottságba váltott, mikor nem találta azt, akit keresett.

- Aaah! Tahha! – visította, kis ökleit olyan szorosan összeszorítva, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek – Aaaaahhh! Taahhh!

Hogy a szavak azt jelentették-e, hogy „hol van a kedvenc mászókám, aki transzportáló rendszer és hatalmas zsebkendő is egyben" vagy esetleg azt, hogy „ki az a gyerek, aki olyan rondán néz rám, és miért", azt nem lehetett eldönteni. Bárhogy is, a sikolyai hangosak, idegesítők voltak, és válaszként elégedett kis kacajt kényszerítettek ki Rodney száján.

Sheppard megbökdöste.

- Viselkedj szépen, fiatalember! – dörmögte mély hangon.

Mckay felelete, egy egyszerű „Dögölj meg!" volt.

Sheppard bosszúból a kapuig hátralévő utat futva tette meg, nem törődve vele, hogy Mckay álla minden lépésnél fájdalmasan a vállának ütődik. A másik hiába panaszkodott, nem könyörült rajta.

Teylát és többieket a tárcsázónál várták be. Sheppard elküldte az azonosítót és egyben orvosi egységet rendelt az indítócsarnokba, azzal az ürüggyel, hogy „történt valami". Az igazat megvallva habozott jelen pillanatban ennél többet mondani, és gyorsan megszakította a rádiókapcsolatot, mikor Mckay hangosan kezdte követelni, hogy tegye le a földre.

Mikor a többiek is megérkeztek, átléptek az eseményhorizonton. Elizabeth addigra ott volt, hogy fogadja őket, de arcán máris értetlen kifejezés ült az ismeretlenek láttán. Sheppardról Rononra, róla pedig Beckettre nézett. Szeme összeszűkült, talán éppen Rodney-t és Teylát kereste. Végül barátságos hangnemben megszólalt.

- Vendégeket hoztak?

- Ez egy kissé komplikáltabb ennél – szólalt meg Sheppard, a karjában fickándozó gyermeket próbálva kordában tartani.

Weir arcán megjelent kötelező mosolya és a szokásos üdvözlés hagyta el a száját.

- Isten hozott Atlantiszon.

Az idős hölgy próbált megszólalni, de kísérlete köhögésbe fúlt. Ronon máris mellette termett és Beckett sem késlekedett sokkal többet.

Elizabeth összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a Sheppard karjaiban vergődő fiú ideges mocorgását.

- Szépen kértelek! – panaszkodott a fiú – A fapuig a magam lábán afartam elmenni – erősen megrázta a fejét, grimaszolt és azt motyogta – Moft elharaptam miattad a nyelvemet!

- Én csak megpróbáltam megkönnyíteni a dolgomat – fordult Sheppard a kis fickó felé. A fiú ekkor még az eddiginél is hevesebben próbált megszabadulni tőle.

- Aú! Az ég szerel…! A francba! – Sheppard hagyta, hogy a fiú lecsússzon karjából a földre és egyensúlyát vesztve lepuffanjon mellette – Az ember szívességet akar tenni neki… és ez a hála!

A gyerek megpördült, amikor Weir előrébblépett és lehajolt hozzá.

- Helló – mondta, olyan kedvesen, ahogy csak bírta – A nevem Dr. Weir – mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott – És téged hogy hívnak?

A fiú a szemét forgatta.

- Elizabef – mondta, aztán kis homlokráncolással lassan és tagoltan újrakezdte az egészet – E-Li-za-beth. Gondjaink vannak. Hatalmas gondjaink – fejezte be, majd kis híján elesett a saját lábában. Pár ügyetlen mozdulat után elindult a csarnok közepe felé, közben lerúgva magáról problémás cipőit, és zokniban folytatva útját, habár azokban is majdnem hasra esett.

- Össze kell szednünk egy csapatot és visszamenni oda. Mindent, amit csak lehet, meg kell tudnunk arról a szerkezetről. Magammal viszem Zelenkát és azt a… ki is az a fickó a töltőtollal? Mindig van nála egy a mellényzsebében és összemaszatol vele mindent – szavait aláfestendő a mellkasára bökött, nem törődve vele, hogy saját mellényzsebe jelenleg hastájékon leledzik – Csak tudnám, honnan szedi bele a tintát – vállat vonva szorosabbra markolta magán a nadrágot.

Weir ajkai kinyíltak a csodálkozástól, ahogy a magas, gyerekesen sivító hangot hallgatta – a stílus azonban eltéveszthetetlen volt.

- Rodney? – suttogta. Nagy nehezen elszakítva pillantását, végre felismerte Teylát – Oh, te jó ég! – tört ki belőle csendesen.

Körülöttük a személyzet zavarodottan nézte a jelenetet – miközben fogalmuk sem volt, mi folyik a szemük láttára. Rodney, aki mostanra hóna alá szorította a nadrág derekát, kis ujjai segítségével próbálta a szokott csattogó hanggal felhívni magára a figyelmet, persze nem sok sikerrel, amitől egyáltalán nem lett jobb a hangulata.

- Csatt, csatt – közölte helyette verbálisan – Indulás!

- De még ezelőtt… - vágott közbe Beckett, és Teyla felé intett, aki mostanra teljesen Ronon segítségére volt szorulva – Elmegyünk szépen a gyengélkedőre, ahol mindkettejüket megvizsgálhatom.

- Jobb, ha saját maga is beáll a sorba doki – emlékeztette Sheppard – Maga is a sugárban állt egy ideig.

Beckett szánalmasan festett, szúrt a szeme – Igen, sajnos úgy volt – felsóhajtott – Nem lehet megmondani, a láthatón kívül mit tett még velünk ez a kis tréfa. Mindenképpen ki kell vizsgálni. Menjünk – és élre állva a betegszoba felé vette az irányt.

Rodney káromkodott egy sort, mikor Sheppard megkocogtatta a vállát, és irányba állította a gyengélkedő felé.

- Egy jó van a dologban – tántorodott meg cseppet, megbotolva az egyik zokniban – Beckett nem változott öregemberré. Képzeld el, mit kéne kiállnunk, ha az öregített verzióját kéne elviselnünk.

- Hallottam ám! – jött a felelet, valahonnan előttük a folyosóról.

Rodney boldogan felnevetett a válaszra, rávigyorgott Sheppardra, és végigcsoszogott a folyosón túlméretezett ruháiban.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3. fejezet: Mini Mckay**

- Alezredes, magával hozta a csöpp terrort? – kérdezte Beckett a válla felett, miközben ő és Dr. Biro különböző tűk és fecskendők között turkáltak a polcon.

Dr. Biro próbálta nem meglátni a fájdalmas, kényelmetlen pillantásokat, amiket főnöke a gyengélkedő jobban kivilágított sarka felé vetett, összerezzenve az erős fényre.

Ronon Teyla ágya mellett állt. Az athoszi nő csendesen, összegömbölyödve feküdt a durva szövésű kórházi takaró alatt. Hosszú, fehér haja szétterült mellette, és szinte egybeolvadt a párna színével, amin feküdt. Máris majdnem elbóbiskolt, mély ráncoktól szabdalt arca pedig kisimult egy kissé, emlékeztetve egykor gyönyörű arcára.

- Itt vagyok – jelentette ki egy vékonyka, irritált hang, valahonnan Sheppard térde tájékáról - Nem mintha bárhová is el tudnék szaladni.

- Gyerünk Mckay, ne várakoztasd Beckettet – mondta Sheppard éneklő hangon, és nem a legfinomabban megragadva a fiút kabátja gallérjánál fogva, a gyengélkedő túlvége felé kormányozta, ahol a többiek várakoztak.

- Magamtól is tudok menni, köszönöm szépen – ellenkezett ő hadakozva, miközben pufók kis kezeivel még mindig nadrágja szélét markolta.

- A szája semmivel nem lett kisebb – jegyezte meg Ronon Teyla ágya mellől.

- A szerencse forgandó – mondta Beckett, majd összehúzott szemmel Sheppard zsebére pillantott – Alezredes! Azok Rodney zoknijai a zsebében?

- Folyton elbotlott bennük – mosolygott Sheppard, összeborzolva a fiú üstökét, annak legnagyobb bosszúságára – És ugyebár nagyon nem szeretnénk, ha ez a kis fickó elesne és megütné magát.

Beckett egyetértően bólogatott.

- Jaj, csak azt ne. Más már nem is kéne.

- Hallok mindent, ugye tudjátok? – csattant fel Rodney. Könyökét véletlenszerűen kinyújtotta, remélve, hogy kiszabadíthatja magát az erősebb férfi szorításából. Az alezredes egyszerűen arrébbrántotta őt a gallérjánál fogva, könnyedén manőverezve Mckay övénél sokkal kisebb testét, úgy, hogy a könyök a közelébe sem került.

- Na, na, na Rodney. Ha így folytatod büntit kapsz – figyelmeztette.

Beckett és Biro, akik mostanra kipakoltak minden szükségeset egy tálcára, kuncogtak egy sort. A patológus és egyben belgyógyász Biro észrevette a főorvos ismételt szemöldökráncolását.

- A fejed még mindig fáj Carson? – érdeklődött suttogássá halkított hangon, nem akarván, hogy rajtuk kívül más is meghallja a beszélgetést.

- Igen, de csak egy kis kellemetlen fejfájás a háttérben, semmi komolyabb – felelte az, pillantását nem emelve fel a tálcáról, amit a többiek felé gurított.

Biro, aki egy lépéssel mögötte állt, rábólintott, habár nem hitte egy szavát sem.

- Fel veled Mckay – mondta tréfálkozva Sheppard és a fiú hóna alá nyúlva, feltette őt az ágyra.

- Ment volna egyedül is – tiltakozott Mckay, kezét karba téve lejjebb süllyedve a kabátban, majdnem el is tűnve benne.

- Ruhákra lesz szüksége – jelentette ki John, Teyla ágyának támaszkodva, onnan nézve vissza Rodneyra.

- Igaz, ez még gond lehet. Nem tudom van-e olyan Atlantiszon, aki a mi kicsi Rodney-nk számára ruhát tudna kölcsönözni – mosolyodott el Beckett, hogy arcán elmélyültek a gödröcskék, Rodney haragos pillantását látva.

- Majdnem szerethető, amikor dühös – szúrta közbe Ronon.

- Mi az, mind rám haraptatok? Le lehet szállni rólam – védekezett Mckay dühösen.

- Vigyázz mit kívánsz Rodney – folytatta Beckett – Jelenleg éppen harapnivaló a méreted.

- Ugye? Szerintem is – döntötte félre a fejét Sheppard, úgy vizsgálgatva tovább a tudóst – Olyan, mint a Milkyway vagy a Snickers mini változata.

- Mini-Mckay – adott neki rögtön nevet is Beckett, folytatva a gondolatot.

- Igen, a Mini-Mckay – csettintgetett Sheppard az ujjaival, az összement kanadait méregetve –Miniatürizált Mckay – aggódva összevonta a szemöldökét – Jó nagy dinnye méretű fejed van – a két orvoshoz fordult – Biztosak benne, hogy a nyaka képes megtartani ezt a hatalmas fejet?

- Oh, kérlek hagyd abba, fejezd már be! – Rodney nem bírta tovább – Szerintem túlságosan élvezed ezt a helyzetet. Carson, nem kéne neked éppen teszteket csinálnod és a vudu csodáidat próbálgatnod?

- Oh, hát persze, csak tudod, már elég rég kellett gyerekorvosként praktizálnom – megtapogatta a zsebeit – Azt hiszem nincs nálam egy nyalóka sem, amivel lekenyerezhetlek Rodney.

Rodney szeme veszélyesen összeszűkült, homloka ráncokba szaladt, felső ajka tudtán kívül máris fintorba torzult, miközben vészjósló pillantásokat eregetett az orvos felé.

- Ugyan doki, nem hiszem, hogy szükség lenne olyasmire – mondta Sheppard – Rodney úgysem képes jól viselkedni.

- Na igen, ebben lehet valami – dörgölte meg Beckett a homlokát és hunyta be szemét pár pillanat erejéig.

Doktor Biro előrelépett.

- Vért kell vennünk mindenkitől, um… Dr. Mckay, Teyla és tőled is Carson – mosolygott a patológus, hezitálva egy cseppet, mielőtt kimondta volna Rodney neve előtt a Dr. címet.

Mckay óvatosan rápillantott.

- Maga patológus. Képes egyáltalán vért venni élő embertől?

- Ne aggódj Rodney – nyugtatta meg Beckett – Ha Dr. Biro nem fér hozzá egy perifériás vénához sem, akkor ott van még a szívi ütőér. A patológusok abban nagyon jók – felkapott egy csövet, egy érszorítót meg egy tűt a tálcáról és Teyla felé vette az irányt.

Biro hasonló cuccokkal felszerelkezve indult Mckay felé.

- Ne… várj… várj – Rodney hirtelen pánikoló hangja egy oktávot emelkedett, meggyőzve mindenkit, hogy ezúttal tényleg komolyan gondolja. Próbált az ágy legtávolabbi sarkába húzódni, lehető minél távolabb a közeledő patológustól. Nadrágszárai lecsúsztak, betakarva lábait, majdnem lelógva a földig.

- Most mi van Rodney? – kérdezte fáradtan Sheppard.

- Biro halott embereket fogdos – Mckay alsó ajka reszketni kezdett – Carsont akarom – csuklott el hangja is, összhangban ajkai remegésével.

Sheppard, Beckett, Biro és Ronon aggódó pillantásokat váltott. Mi a fene…?

Mckay felhúzta térdeit egész a mellkasáig, mezítelen lábaiból egy milliméter sem látszott ki az abszurd hosszú nadrágszárak alól. Karjait térdei köré fonta, azzal a mozdulattal, ami csak a nagyon fiatalok és rugalmasak sajátja. Hatalmasra tágult kék szemei idegesen jártak egyik személytől a másikig.

A többiek némán bámultak vissza rá.

- Carson? – kérlelte halk, rémült suttogással. Pont úgy festett, mint egy 4 éves, aki minden pillanatban elsírhatja magát, vagy nekiiramodhat, vagy mindkettő.

- Rendben Rodney, semmi baj, majd én megcsinálom – Carson, elrejtve aggodalmát, amit a furcsa reakció váltott ki belőle, kedvesen Mckayre mosolygott, aki továbbra is ijedten nézett rá kabátja gallérja alól. A háttérben Biro Teyla ágyához sétált.

- Olyan gyors leszek, amilyen csak tudok, nem fogsz érezni semmit – ígérte Beckett, ugyanazt a hangsúlyt és szavakat használva, amit bármely más gyerekhez is intézett volna, idekint a Pegazus galaxisban és odahaza a Földön.

Az orvos kinyújtotta a kezét, várva, hogy Mckay önként odanyújtsa a sajátját és letudhassák a vérvételt. Meggyőző mosolyával bátorította a „gyereket", hogy rábízza magát.

Rodney lassan eleresztette eddig szorosan összezárt ujjait és bal kezét óvatosan kinyújtotta felé.

Carson, még mindig mosolyogva, gyengéden saját nagy kezébe fogta a puha, sápadt kart. Visszahajtogatta a kabátujjat, napvilágra hozva a csakis gyerekekre jellemző tejfehér bőrt.

-Látod, Rodney, nincs mitől félned.

Megnyugtató szavakat használva lassan beszélni kezdett, hagyva, hogy mondatait átjárja idegen akcentusa, mivel többször is tapasztalta már, hogy sokszor jó hatással van azokra, akik nem szoktak hozzá. A folyamat minden lépését elmagyarázta, mintha Mckay most esne át rajta először. Szeme közben folyamatosan Rodney-t figyelte, kék szemeit, amik minden apró mozdulatát nyomon követték.

Beckett magában káromkodott egy sort, amikor többszöri próbálkozásra sem talált egy jó vénát, amibe szúrhat. Nincs is rosszabb a bébihájnál, ami elfedheti a folyamathoz szükséges kék ereket.

- Alezredes – szólt át Carson a válla felett. Szorosan be kellett hunynia szemét, amikor rátört egy szédülési hullám. Szemei mögött vakító fájdalom lobbant. Visszatartotta lélegzetét, és lassan engedte ki újra – Segítene…?

- Oh persze – pattant fel Sheppard, és az ijedt „gyermek" mellé szegődve segített elterelni annak figyelmét a vérvétel rondaságaitól.

Sheppard magában csak dicsérni tudta Beckettet, mivel nem vette észre sem a tűt, sem a vért, és Rodney-t sem látta felszisszeni a fájdalomtól. Pár pillanat múlva az orvos barátian megpaskolva a fiú térdét kijelentette.

- Kész is van.

- Nahát, kösz Carson – jegyezte meg Rodney immár a tőle megszokott csípős gúnnyal – Ha nem mondod, nem is veszem észre.

Beckett és Sheppard nyugtalan pillantást váltottak.

- Ezeket máris megvizsgáljuk – emelte fel Carson a különböző színű kupakkal ellátott vérmintákat –Addig maguk akár el is kezdhetnek kutatni ennek a kölyöknek itt, megfelelő ruházat után – nézett Rodneyra, annak türelmét próbálgatva.

Rodney rávicsorgott, és pillantása kegyetlen bosszút ígért miután ennek az egésznek vége lesz.

A többieken villanásnyi megkönnyebbülés futott át a megszokott reakció láttán.

- Jinto –Teyla rekedtes hangjára mindannyian felé fordultak – Halling fiának lehetnek ilyen kis ruhái, vagy ha neki nem, akkor a barátjának Kimonnak. Neki van egy kistestvére, aki annyi idős lehet, mint most Dr. Mckay – a mondat végére kimerülten elhallgatott és visszasüllyedt párnái közé.

- Rendben, ezt majd mi elintézzük – Sheppard pillantása a nő törékeny alakjáról visszavándorolt Rononra, Beckettre és Birora – Mikor jöjjünk vissza?

- Adjon nekünk egy kicsivel több, mint egy órát – mondta Carson.

Sheppard bólintott.

- Gyere Rodney, ideje kunyerálnunk pár rád való göncöt, hogy ne kelljen a populációt a meztelen feneked látványával ijesztgetni.

- Fogd be! – vágott vissza Mckay, és nadrágját szorosan megmarkolva lecsusszant az ágyáról. A földre érve a szárak legyező módjára szétterültek mellette, ő pedig simán hasra esett. A kabátujjak elnyelték mindkét kezét, miközben a felállással viaskodott, és közben gyűlölettel teli pillantásokat lövellt a vigyorgó Sheppard felé, aki ezúttal kisujját se mozdította a megsegítésére.

- Ah, várj csak egy kicsit – Beckett Biro kezébe nyomta a vérmintákat és elállta Rodney útját– A végén megölöd magad, ha folyton elvágódsz a saját ruháidban – leguggolt és elkezdte feltűrni az egyik nadrágszárat. Nem sokkal később, a vastagon felgyűrt anyag alól végre kikandikált Rodney meztelen lába – Ne felejtsd el a cipőket sem – emlékeztette Carson, és nekiállt megismételni a műveletet a kabátujjakkal is – Na, tessék, így már sokkal jobb.

Beckett, még mindig guggoló pozícióban, bátorítóan az asztrofizikus szemébe nézett, folyamatosan mosolyogva.

- E percben nagyon utállak, ugye tudod?

- Jól van Rodney, semmi baj. Túl édes vagy ahhoz, hogy zavarjon a dolog – mondta, majd fogta magát és azzal az eltökélt szándékkal, hogy felidegesíti barátját egy kicsit, gyengéden pufók arcába csípett, aminek meg is lett az eredménye.

- Jaj, hagyd már ezt abba! – csapta ő félre Carson kezét, és megkerülve az orvost, a gyengélkedő kijárata felé robogott – Induljunk alezredes!

Mckay, kezét felemelve sikeres csettintő hangokat adott ki ujjaival, és nem törődve vele, követik-e vagy sem, folytatta útját.

- Gyorsuljunk fel egy kicsit. Dolgaink vannak, emberekkel kell találkoznunk, és a többi és a többi.

Sheppard a még mindig guggoló Beckettre pillantott.

- Még mindig lenyűgözően idegesítő a modora – jegyzete meg, majd hatalmas sóhajjal követte a kis tirannuszt, kifelé a szobából.

- Igen így van – értett egyet Beckett is. Fejét kezébe temette, közben annak az ágynak a szélébe kapaszkodott, amiből Rodney csak az imént távozott, hogy megőrizze egyensúlyát.

- Öhm… doki, mondja csak – fordult még vissza Sheppard az ajtóból habozva – Ő… umm… mármint, nos… Rodney… ő…

- Ki vele alezredes, mi van Rodneyval? – kérdezte fáradtan Beckett.

- Szobatiszta, meg minden ilyesmi, ugye? Mármint ebben a korban már annak kell lennie – érdeklődött Sheppard hirtelen jött félelemmel.

Carson, fejét ismét kezébe ejtve, könnyedén felnevetett.

- Igen, minden bizonnyal az, de ön lesz az első, aki megtudja, ha mégsem – elhallgatott, majd folytatta – Csak ne fárassza ki nagyon, mert akkor egy még nyűgösebb változattal kell majd szembenéznie.

- Remek, ez egyre jobb és jobb lesz. Akkor úgy egy óra múlva – ezzel Sheppard kisétált az ajtón, követve a parancsoló hangot, amely sipítva követelte, hogy siessen.


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4. fejezet: Egyáltalán nem rózsaszín!**

- Abbahagynád végre? – tört ki Sheppardból vagy huszadszorra. Mckay a másodpilóta székében állt és jobbra-balra hintázott vele, ugyanazzal a monoton intenzitással, mint egy kerékben futó egér lábainak kopogása.

- Mit hagyjak abba? – feleselt vissza Mckay, ha lehet, még gyorsabban hintáztatva a széket, olyan messzire ellendítve balra, amennyire csak tudta, hogy aztán minél nagyobb lendülettel dőljön vele a jobb oldalra. És a mozdulat folytatódott.

Oda, vissza. Oda, vissza.

- Lekötözlek, ha nem fejezed be! – figyelmeztette az alezredes.

Az Ugró az Atlantiszi óceán felett siklott. Az addig sötétszürkés víz előbb mélykékre, majd világoskékre váltott, ahogy közeledtek a part felé. A fák lassan kezdtek alakot ölteni a távolban és néhány ház is kivehetővé vált.

- Nem, azt úgysem teszed – felelte Rodney kihívóan, megduplázva a tempót, kiélvezve a testében hirtelen támadt új energiát, amely mintha egy feneketlen kút legmélyéről tört volna fel, kimeríthetetlenül. És ezen energia legnagyobb részét Sheppard idegesítésére használta fel.

- Próbáld csak ki! – mondta a férfi veszélyes hangon.

- Azt teszem! – jött a szemtelen felelet, miután Mckay térdre huppant a széken, és kezeivel az Ugró konzolját segítségül hívva, új lendülettel ellökte magát, folytatva a mostanra majdnem körkörös mozdulatot. Balról jobbra, balról jobbra, balról jobbra.

Szörnyen, monoton módon, észveszejtően… élvezetes volt! Rodney fültől fülig húzódó mosollyal vigyorgott.

Sheppard fogait csikorgatva megfogadta, hogy sosem lesznek gyerekei. A balról jobbra mozdulat lassan, de biztosan az őrületbe kergette.

Oh, hogy Rodney egyszer még mit kap ezért!

De legalább a szék nem nyikorog. Sheppard behunyta a szemét, hálát adva az élet apró örömeiért – és ekkor elkezdődött – a nyikorgás. Balra _nyikorgás_, jobbra _nyikorgás_, balra _nyikorgás_, jobbra _nyikorgás. _Úgy tűnt az idő múlásával egyre hangosabbá válik.

A magas, sivító hang láthatóan gyönyörködtette Mckay kicsi füleit, és a tudós keményen dolgozott, hogy a másodpilóta székét csaknem embertelen sebességgel nyúzza tovább, a nyikorgást ultramagas intenzitásúvá növelve.

Sheppard az ajkába harapott és pillantását mereven előreszegezte. Talán, ha nem törődik vele, a kisméretű terror magától abbahagyja.

Bal _nyikorgás _jobb _nyikorgás_ folytatódott.

Sheppard azon tűnődött, vajon a másodpilóta székén van-e katapult rendszer.

Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a repülés ilyen pokoli is lehet. Alig várta, hogy földet érjen.

010101010101010101010101010101010

Sheppard és Mckay az athoszi település legszélén álltak. Rodney fintorogva nézte a koszt, kavicsokat, itt-ott heverő állati ürüléket, ami a „jól kihasznált" utat szegélyezte. Biztos volt benne, hogy elkap valami parazitát, bélférget, és tetanusz lesz a kirándulás vége.

Halálra ítélték! Einstein-nek sosem kellett ilyesmivel szembenéznie! Akkor Rodney Mckaynek miért kell?

Unottan nézte, ahogy Halling, felfedezve a duót, odaintett és feléjük indult. Sheppard mosolyogva visszaintett, remélve, hogy Halling megkapta a szükséges információt, amit a falu szélén éppen gyakorlatozó katonák juttattak el hozzá. A gyakorlat vezetője Lorne volt, aki biztosította parancsnokát, ellátja majd Hallingot azzal a minimális mennyiségű információval, ami a helyzet megértéséhez feltétlenül szükséges.

- Kizárt, hogy itt rendes ruhákra bukkanjunk – motyogta Mckay – Ez a hely rosszabb, mint egy középkori rabszolgatelep.

- Ugyan már Mckay, nőj fel! – förmedt rá Sheppard, majd elhallgatott, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy mit is mondott – Hah, na igen!

- Szállj le rólam! – csattant fel Mckay.

- Majd Hallingot uszítom rád – kacagott fel az alezredes.

Mckay azon tűnődött, érdemes-e megrúgnia a másikat, de inkább meggondolta magát, mikor meztelen talpa belefúródott a koszos földbe.

- Nem vicces – morogta csak úgy magának.

- Szerintem az – vágta rá Sheppard.

- Nem kéne, hogy az legyen – emelte meg újra a hangját Mckay.

- Nem én vagyok az, aki mindössze három láb magas, vagy igen? – mérte fel az alezredes.

- Nem az én hibám! – volt a felelet, miközben Halling majdnem odaért hozzájuk.

- Sosem az – mondta a katona.

Halling szemöldöke ráncokba szaladt, mert furcsának találta a gyermek és az alezredes esetlen, mesterkélt viselkedését.

A férfit szólította meg, de végig mosolygott, és barátságos arccal pillantott a kis jövevényre.

- Attól tartok Jinto-nak nincs már ilyen kis ruhája – jegyezte meg a fiú felé biccentve.

Mckay dühösen keresztbe fonta karjait, közben szerencsésen magán tartva nadrágját. Áthatóan fixírozta Hallingot, remélve, hogy nagyobbnak láttathatja magát, mint amekkora.

- Azonban Kimon testvérének, Gaedalnak, biztosan lesz pár használható holmija – fordult meg a férfi, vissza a település felé – Kövessetek.

- Készen állsz Rodney? – lépett előre máris Sheppard.

- Ez rettenetes – biggyesztette le ajkát Rodney, és habozott követni Halling lépteit – Úgy fogok kinézni, mint valami középkori parasztgyerek.

- Ne nyavalyogj már annyit – mondta Sheppard. Próbálta visszatartani fáradt sóhajait, miközben megnyugtatóan Hallingra mosolygott – utóbbi csodálkozva fordult vissza néhány lépés után, hogy miért nem követik.

- Talán a gyermek szeretne játszani a többi fiúval az erdőben?

- Talán a gyermek – szűrte Rodney a választ összeszorított fogai közül, hogy csak Sheppard hallotta – jobban szeretné jól seggbe lövöldözni azt, aki ilyeneket mond.

Sheppard keze Mckay gallérjára csúszott, és figyelmeztetően megszorította azt. Aztán felmosolyogott az athoszira.

- Nem igazán szeret a többiekkel játszani – kis szünetet tartott – Általában mindig megríkatja őket.

Halling megbámulta az atlantiszi ruhákba bugyolált batyut, aki olyan intenzív dühvel nézett vissza rá, hogy az volt az érzése, az alezredes nem sokáig tudja már visszatartani. Hirtelen félteni kezdte a térdkalácsait.

- Ahh, igen, értem, miről beszélsz – jelentette ki az indulattól eltorzult arcvonásokat tanulmányozva. Nem tudta elhessegetni az érzést, hogy látta már a fiút valahol. A gyerek kísértően, zavaróan ismerős volt neki. Na mindegy, ezen majd később még tűnődhet, most feladatuk van, amit el kell végezni.

- Akkor gyertek. Erre – fordult el még egyszer és indult a falu felé.

- Akkor gyertek. Erre – mimikálta Mckay szarkasztikusan az elhangzottakat.

- Fejezd be, Mckay! – suttogta vissza Sheppard és szorításán nem lazítva szó szerint magával rángatta őt, végig az úton.

- Elengednél? – mormogta a fiú, erre-arra fickándozva szabadulás reményében.

- Ha megteszem, viselkedsz és követsz engem?

- Nem fogsz többé úgy bánni velem, mint egy gyerekkel?

- Nem fogsz úgy viselkedni, mintha az lennél?

Mckay dacosan karba tette a kezét, csaknem elveszítve nadrágját a folyamat közben. Kétségbeesetten utána kapott, megmentve a közelükben tartózkodó athosziakat attól, hogy megszemléljék meztelen térdeit, akik mellesleg amúgy sem törődtek velük egy fikarcnyit sem.

- Induljunk Mckay – mondta Sheppard kimerülten, nem próbálva elrejteni fáradt sóhaját.

01010101010101010101010101

- Ugyan, kérlek – húzta össze undorral az orrát Mckay, és dobta a kezében tartott ruhadarabot a földre.

- Rodney! – figyelmeztette Sheppard azon a feszes, türelmes hangon, amit szülők milliói alkalmaztak különböző üzletekben, szerte a világon. Nem számított, hogy más nyelven beszéltek, és más szavakat használtak, a tónus mindenhol egy és ugyanaz volt. A tónus, ami azt jelezte, hogy a szülők a robbanás szélén állnak, a gyerekek pedig azt a bizonyos gombot nyomogatják, ami kioldja az utolsó gátlásokat is. Életében először azon kapta magát, hogy semmi vicceset nem talál a szituációban, és szimpátián kívül semmi mást nem érzett szegény apákkal és anyákkal szemben, akik kénytelenek voltak elviselni ezeket a lehetetlen, makacs, hisztire bármikor hajlamos porontyokat.

Megértette, miért kergetik fel a grizzlik utódaikat egy fára, aztán tűnnek el a közelből, amilyen gyorsan csak tudnak.

- Finom, érzékeny bőröm van! Nem hordhatok ilyet! – toporzékolt Rodney makacsul mezítelen lábával a porban, kabátujjba rejtett mutatóujját kinyújtva, és rábökve az előtte heverő, elutasított fehér pólóra.

Sheppard a „ház" öreg matriarchájára nézett, és kérlelő tekintettel könyörgött megértésért.

Ő elmosolyodott, majd megrázta a fejét, mintha így feddné meg alkalmatlanságáért, amit az ingerlékeny gyermek irányába tanúsít. Durva szálú, fehér haja és kemény, napsütötte vonásai voltak, de sötétbarna szemei tisztán és élesen csillogtak.

- Talán szeretnél egy botot? – pillantott a ház homályos sarka felé, ahol egy rövid nádpálca kellette magát.

Mind Sheppard, mind Mckay tüzetesen megszemlélték a büntetőeszközt. Sheppard sosem volt a gyerekek testi fenyítésének híve, jelen pillanatban azonban szívesen kísérletezett volna egy kicsit.

Lesandított Mckayre, érdeklődve felrántva szemöldökét.

- Nem merészelnéd – dadogta ő, kissé kevesebb bizonyossággal, mint pár pillanattal ezelőtt.

- Ha továbbra is próbára teszed a türelmemet – magyarázta a férfi – talán meggondolom magamat.

Mckay lángoló szemekkel, csípőre tett kézzel pillantott fel a magas férfira. Bámultak egymásra egy darabig, míg végül Mckay karjai lehanyatlottak.

- Jó, rendben! – felkapta a fehér pólót a földről és kirázta belőle a port – Nem bánom, felpróbálom, de ha kiütéseim lesznek, téged teszlek felelőssé.

Nagy nehezen és Sheppard segítségét is erősen igénybe véve kibújt saját, túlméretezett pólójából, miközben egy kézzel a nadrágot szorította.

-Kizárt, hogy ne legyek ettől rühös, vagy fertőzött, vagy valami ilyesmi – addig fogok vakarózni, míg le nem tépem magamról a bőrt. Senki nem tisztel! – szavait kissé letompította az anyag, mivel a pólót épp ekkor rángatták át a fején.

-Zseni vagyok, remélem még mindig tisztában vagy vele! Nem így kéne bánni velem – eressz el végre! Egyedül is tudom csinálni! – dühösen elhúzódott Sheppardtól, és egymaga próbálta átpréselni fejét a V alakú nyakkivágáson.

Heves kirohanásai pedig csak nem akartak véget érni. Az öreg hölgy zsámolyán ült, és türelmesen mosolygott Sheppardra, mikor a férfi esetlen kezekkel próbált a fiatal, engedetlen gyermeknek segíteni, aki pedig minden adandó alkalommal durván elutasította a felesleges, nem kívánatos segítséget.

- Magamtól is tudom! – mormogta Mckay, miután harmadszor is megpróbálta az ujjkivágásba dugni a fejét.

- Igen, azt látom – felelte engesztelőn Sheppard, és kezeit visszahúzva hátralépett egyet. Az öregasszonyhoz fordult – Szükségünk lesz még nadrágra, és valami lábbelire is.

- Alsóneműre szintén, nem?

Sheppard elgondolkozva oldalra biccentette a fejét, tudtán kívül utánozva Mckay mozdulatát, akinek feje immár beszorult az egyik ujjkivágásba. A kis kunyhó csendbe borult.

- Valaki szabadítson meg szenvedéseimtől – motyogta halkan Mckay.

Sheppard szenvedve dörgölte homlokát miközben a fiúra nézett, gondolatban elátkozva Beckettet és a többieket, akik kényelmesen kuksoltak odahaza, Atlantiszon.

- De ne csak téged, engem is – morogta feleletképpen.

Mckay fehér hasa és köldöke kikandikált a ruha alól, kitéve azokat a kunyhó hűvös levegőjének. Sápadt, fehér bőre alatt kilátszottak bordái, amik minden egyes türelmetlen be és kilégzéssel emelkedtek és süllyedtek, világosan kirajzolva egy gyermek rugalmas, ámde fájdalmasan vékonyka izomzatát.

- Uh, alsónemű, igen – értett egyet Sheppard bőszen bólogatva. Erre nem is gondolt – Mckay, te a feszesen rásimuló, vagy a boxer-típusú fickó vagy?

- Uram, könyörgöm, öljön már meg valaki! – ejtette pólóba bugyolált fejét mellkasára reménytelen mozdulattal a fiú.

- Bármid is van, azt elvisszük – mosolygott erőltetetten az öreg anyóra az alezredes.

- Mindent, ami tiszta – kiáltott utána Mckay, jobbra-balra forgatva a fejét, próbálva kilátni a kézzel szőtt anyag szövetén keresztül – Ettől máris viszketek, ugye tudod? – nyavalyogta újra, sikertelenül próbálva megszabadulni a fejét fogva tartó ruhadarabtól. Végül megállt, lélegzete gyorsabb, hevesebb ütemben tört elő belőle a növekvő frusztrációval egyenes arányban.

Sheppard némi kíváncsisággal figyelte, ahogy a bordák és vékony erek még láthatóbbá váltak.

- Egy kis segítséget, ha lehet – szólalt meg ismét Mckay, lábaival türelmetlenül dobolva a földön.

- Oh, persze – nyúlt ki Sheppard, hogy segítsen neki a pólóval.

0101010101010101010101010101010

Az athoszi populáció néhány tagja felkapta a fejét, amikor hirtelen sikoly szállt elő a kis kunyhó falai közül. Néhányan megborzongtak a magas, sivító hang hallatán, ami szinte belesüvített a nyugodt délutánba. Kollektíven megcsóválták a fejüket, amikor hallották, hogy az atlantiszi katonák vezetője újfent megpróbál szót érteni a fiúval. A településen élők közül, akik maguk is szülők voltak, jól tudták, hogy ilyen korú gyerekkel érvelni teljesen felesleges. Ez leginkább egy amolyan oda-vissza játék, sőt majdnem háború.

Sheppard alezredes ugyan szakértő volt a fegyverekkel vívott csatákban, azonban siralmasan tehetetlen volt a duzzogó, sarkán hintázó mini-terrorral szemben, aki hatékonyan elkerülte és túlkiabálta minden békülésre tett igyekezetét.

- A rózsaszínnél meghúztam a határt! – a sipító gyerekhang arra késztette a szomszédban lakó athoszi párt, hogy ebédjüket felpakolva arrébb menjenek pár házzal, csak hogy némi távolságot tudjanak maguk és az akaratos fiú kiáltásai között.

- Jaj, ugyan már Mckay, ezek nem is rózsaszínek! –Sheppard feljebb emelte a kezében tartott mokaszinokat, hogy kritikusan megszemlélje őket – Sokkal inkább amolyan lágy pirosak.

- Lágy piros, egy frászt! – köpte a választ Mckay, egy mozdulattal ülő helyzetbe dobva magát, kezeit keresztbe téve fehér pólós mellkasa felett. A rajta viselt kis barna mellény, színben tökéletesen illett a némileg bő nadrághoz.

Máris érezte a vakarózásra való késztetést. Óvatosan elemelkedett a talajtól, amin ült, hogy megvakarhassa… amit meg kellett, ráadásul elég látványosan ahhoz, hogy az alezredes is biztosan észrevegye égető gondjait.

Sheppard minden erejével igyekezett kiverni fejéből az alsóneműket, és gondolatban százféle szörnyű halállal sújtotta Ronont és Beckettet, amiért megbízták ezzel a feladattal. Úgy tűnt az athosziak nem rendelkeznek vakítóan fehér, tiszta pamutból készült nadrágokkal, vagy esetleg, szintén 100 pamut, kényelmesen bő alsóneműkkel. Ehelyett durva, gyapjúból szőtt holmijaik voltak, amitől majdnem könnybe lábadt még Sheppard szeme is, mikor meglátta őket. Ígéretet kellett tennie, hogy hagyja Rodney-t kibontakozni és tiltakozni, ha ő mindenképpen szükségesnek látja a dolgot. Szegény kicsi Mckay-t nem lenne szabad kitenni ilyen durva kínzásnak.

A fenébe is, még Sheppard maga is erős vakarózási késztetést érzett, ha csak a ruhadarabokra nézett.

A mokaszin az már merőben más tészta volt. Sheppard kezdett végleg tanácstalan lenni. Kifutnak az időből.

- Mégis miféle együgyű ostobának nézel te engem? – tiltakozott Mckay – Ha pirosak lennének, akkor se venném fel őket!

- Oh, dehogyisnem! – lökte oda Sheppard a halványpiros (ha az ember közelebbről megnézte, valójában rózsaszín) lábbeliket Mckay kezébe – Ez az egy van, ami a te méreted!

Mckay visszalökte őket.

- Nem, nem veszem fel!

- Mckay! – Sheppard felsóhajtott.

- Alezredes – felelte Mckay ugyanabban a hangnemben.

- Figyelj, egyelőre vedd fel ezeket, jó? Ha visszaértünk Atlantiszra, megmutathatod őket Beckettnek, és elhajíthatod őket, ha úgy tetszik, de nem mehetünk vissza úgy, hogy nincs semmi a lábadon, különben Weir és a doki szétrúgják a seggem.

- Kit érdekel? – Mckay nem is habozott a válasszal.

- Fog érdekelni, biztos lehetsz benne – ígérte Sheppard. A két ember mereven bámulta egymást, egyikük sem akarván megadni magát.

- Nézd – mondta végül az alezredes – Csak vesztegetjük itt az időt. Vissza kell mennünk, amint lehet, hogy lássuk, mit talált Beckett és Dr. Biro. Vagy az egész napot itt akarod elpocsékolni?

Mckay ezen mintha kissé eltűnődött volna. Testtartása meggörnyedt, végül megadó sóhajjal kézbe vette a minden bizonnyal piros mokaszinokat, megpróbálva az elsőbe beledugni a lábát.

- Másik láb, Rodney – javította ki automatikusan Sheppard.

- Én is tudom! – csattant a felelet, és letépve a csálén álló, majdnem piros cipőt a jobb lábáról, könnyedén rácsúsztatta a balra. Így már sokkal jobb volt.

- Nem szeretem Biro-t – motyogta Mckay.

Sheppard erre nem válaszolt, csak némileg csüggedten nézte, ahogy az általában biztos kezű, fürge ujjú Mckay, hogyan szenved pufók kezeivel, hogy az ugyanúgy ügyetlen lábakat a cipőkbe manőverezze.

- Halott emberekkel dolgozik – morogta megint a fiú.

- Tudom – mondta Shepppard csak úgy találomra, és szíve újfent elfacsarodott, mikor látta, mennyire nehezen veszi fel Mckay a másik lábbelit meztelen lábára.

- Nem akarom, hogy hozzám érjen – dadogta Rodney, próbálva elmagyarázni olyasmit, amit hirtelen nagyon nehéz volt megértenie – Irtózom tőle. És tudod, hogy utálom a tűket. Carsont jobban szeretem. Ő… jobb… - Mckay koszos lába végre megtalálta a mokaszin bejáratát. Szünetet tartva felnézett Sheppardra habozó, majdnem kérlelő tekintettel.

- Majd gondoskodom róla, hogy mostantól csak Beckett vizsgáljon téged – ígérte a katona, és hálásan gondolt arra, hogy ezt nem is lesz olyan nehéz teljesíteni.

Mckay bólintott, aztán talpra kecmergett. Lebámult barna szövetnadrágjára, míg tekintete végül megállapodott a kérdéses mokaszinokon.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem rózsaszínek? – biccentette oldalra fejét, hogy több oldalról is megszemlélhesse őket – Férfiak nem hordanak rózsaszínt, bármit is beszéljenek a TV-ben.

- Innen nem tűnnek annak – jelentette ki Sheppard –Az hiszem, sokkal inkább nagyon-nagyon világos vörösek – az ajtó felé indult – Indulhatunk?

- Jó rendben. Hagyjuk végre itt ezt a koszos kunyhót – értett egyet Mckay, és megmozgatva lábujjait vadiúj halványpiros mokaszinjában, követte az alezredest ki, a délutáni napsütésbe.

01010101010101010101010101010101

- Megmondtam, Mckay, hagyd abba!

Balra _nyikorgás_, jobbra _nyikorgás_, balra _nyikorgás_, jobbra _nyikorgás._

Mckay újfent a másodpilóta székében állt, és egy szaftos csontot rángató pitbull intenzitásával hintázott benne.

- Állíts le, ha tudsz – vihogta, ide-oda nyeszergetve az ülőalkalmatosságot, miközben nem egészen, de talán, ha a tompább a fény, pirosas árnyalatú lábbelijét bámulta.

0101010101010101010101010101

Egy órával és 50 perccel azután, hogy elindultak, a duó visszatért a gyengélkedőre. Sheppard Mclay-el a hóna alatt, mintha a másik valami focilabda lenne.

- Engedj le! – a fiú hangja úgy szólt, mint egy merülő elemekkel működő régi tűzjelzőé.

- Ha megteszem, jól viselkedsz? – a férfi hangja egyértelműen a frusztrált tartományt súrolta.

- Mindig jól viselkedtem – felelte Mckay.

- Na persze – John szorosabbra vette fogását a mini-tudós körül – Elengedlek, ha Dex közelébe értünk.

- Ez nem fer! – biggyesztette alsó ajkát sértődötten Mckay, úgy lógva a férfi karja alól, mint egy kupac könyv. Találomra rugdosott hátrafelé lábaival (remélve, hogy ha szerencsés el is találja a férfit). Kicsi rózsaszín mokaszinok kapálóztak fáradhatatlanul annak reményében, hogy találkozhatnak Sheppard alezredes anatómiájának bármelyik pontjával.

- Én boldogan vigyázok rá – zengett fel Ronon mély hangja valahonnan a gyengélkedőről.

- Bocs a késésért – ejtette talpra terhét Sheppard, és kapaszkodott bele a fehér „gyapjú" póló gallérjába, nehogy védence elmenekülhessen.

- Mi az, Carson nem fizeti a villanyszámlát? – kiáltotta Mckay, a helyiség elsötétített szegletébe bámulva – Mért van itt ilyen sötét?

- Teylának pihennie kell, és Doktor...

Ronon magyarázatát félbeszakította a fiú hirtelen kiáltása, aki hangos „Mi a fene? Carson meg miért alszik?" sivítással, felnézett Sheppardra – Valaki keltse fel! Dolga van!

Indult volna az orvos felé, de próbálkozása rövid életűnek bizonyult, mikor Sheppard visszarántotta a gallérjánál fogva.

- Abbahagynád ezt? – toporzékolt frusztráltan Mckay. A mokaszin hatástalan gyenge puffanásokat hallatott, lágy rózsaszín árnyalata minden komolyságra való hajlamot lehetetlenné tett.

- Sürgősen szükségünk lesz egy óvodára – sóhajtott fel Sheppard, majd figyelmét Mckayről Rononra fordította – Mi történik Ronon? – kérdezte, de fogása a fiú gallérján nem enyhült, mivel ő tovább fickándozott, hátha mégis sikerül elszabadulnia.

- Fájt a feje.

Sheppard erre csak a szemét forgatta. Ennél biztos többről volt szó.

- Áh, alezredes! Visszajött végre, ez remek – lépett be Biro is a lesötétített szobába, hatalmas szemüvegét orra hegyére biggyesztve. Sheppard már sokszor eltűnődött azon, hogy olyan okos emberek, mint Biro vagy Zelenka, hogyhogy nem találnak maguknak egyszerű, ízléses szemüvegeket. A nő csak bámulta Rodneyt és annak vadonatúj lábbelijét.

- Azok rózsaszínek? – érdeklődött hitetlenkedve.

- NEM! – szállt egyszerre két irányból a helytelenítő válasz.

Biro kissé elhátrált a vehemens kiabálás elől.

- Halványpirosak! – jelentette ki Rodney, karba tett kézzel topogva a gyengélkedő padlóján, mintha azt mondaná: „csak merjen valaki ellenkezni."

- Világos vörös – erősítette meg Sheppard is, aztán gyorsan más témára terelte a szót – Mi a gond Beckettel?

- Fáj a feje – felelte Biro, összehúzott szemmel méregetve az előtte állókat.

- Én megmondtam – szólt közbe Ronon is.

- És akkor? – válaszolta Sheppard, megtoldva a mondatot egy grimasszal, mielőtt ismét Biro felé fordult volna.

- Elég rosszul nézett ki – egyszerűsítette le a patológus.

- Mennyire rosszul? – Sheppard nem volt túl jó a „nem militarista" közlendők terén.

- A „doktornő elküldte pihenni, és ő nem ellenkezett" fajta rossz – világosította fel Dex.

Sheppard először Birora bámult, aztán, miután egy „oh" elhagyta a száját, lenézett a még mindig mélyen szundító Beckettre – Fenébe.

Megint a patológusra irányította figyelmét.

- Talált valamit?

- Oh, igen, nagyon is sok mindent.

És Biro elmerült az enzimek, funkciós tesztek, variációs szintek magyarázatának világában. Csak beszélt és beszélt: Teyláról, akinek vérében csakis az öregkorra jellemző, és Rodneyról, akinek vérében csakis fiatalokra jellemző dolgokat találtak. Elmagyarázta mit jelent a minták különbözősége, és hogy miféle változások mentek végbe Teyla és Rodney testében.

És valahol a monológ közepén, Mckay végre megszabadult fogságából.

Biro meg csak mondta tovább, hogy miféle fontos teszteket kell még elvégezniük, hogy lássák, milyen irányba tartanak az említett változások.

Sheppard erre magyarázat nélkül is tudta a választ, legalábbis sejtette, és egyáltalán nem örült neki.

Fizikálisan, Teyla valóban öregasszony volt, Rodney pedig minden kétséget kizáróan gyermek.

- Ez elég megrázó – suttogta csak úgy magának, fél füllel hallgatva csak, amikor Biro a hosszú monológ után nagy levegőt véve, elsorolta előbbi gondolatait szinte szóról szóra. Eközben Sheppard fél szemmel Mckayt figyelte. Látta, ahogy Rodney óvatosan felnyúl és megbökdösi Beckett vállát azzal a rövid, fehér ujjacskájával.

Sheppard felsóhajtott.

- Gondolom, nem öntözhetjük, remélve, hogy egyszer csak fel fog nőni tőle.

Célzottan Birora pillantott, próbálva nem észrevenni Mckayt, ahogy a kis terror felmászott az ágyra, amin Carson feküdt, és ide forgatta a párnán Beckett fejét.

Mostanra Biro is elhallgatott, és az alezredesről ő is Mckayre nézett.

- Hát nem valószínű, hogy ilyesmi működne – vetette el gyorsan az előbbi ötletet.

Sheppard megajándékozta egy türelmes mosollyal, magában megjegyezve, hogy a nőnek tényleg jót tenne, ha kicsit többet forgolódna az élők világában.

Közben Biro folytatta beszámolóját. Beckett vérében nem találtak változásra utaló nyomokat, a legutóbbi pár héttel ezelőtti vizsgálaton vett mintákhoz képest. Sőt, semmi olyasmit sem, ami a kínzó fejfájást előidézhette volna. A tesztek szerint ő teljesen normális maradt. Ez felemelt szemöldökű kételkedést váltott ki a jelenlevőkből, a tesztek megbízhatóságát megkérdőjelezendő.

Beckett és Biro azonban erre is találtak érthető magyarázatot. Mikor a nő magyarázni kezdte, mire gondoltak, Sheppard üveges tekintete egyből kiélesedett. Mckay is abbahagyta Beckett szemhéjának felhúzogatását, hogy imígyen nézhessen annak szemébe. Dex kissé kiegyenesedett álltában és karba tette a kezét.

Úgy tűnt, Teyla, Beckett és Mckay együttesen létrehozták a szükséges genetikai hozzávalókat egy potenciális katasztrófához.

Sheppard felsóhajtott. Jellemző.

- Azt hiszem, itt az ideje egy Weir-nél tett látogatásnak.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**5. fejezet: Bolondos Nadrágú Uraság**

Mikor Sheppard belépett a tárgyalóba, az dugig volt emberekkel. Ezen annyira meglepődött, hogy rögtön meg is torpant. Ugyanekkor valami a lábának ütközött, és aztán, kis habozás után meg is ragadta azt.

Erre rögtön megfeledkezett a tömegről, és lenézve Mckayt látta, aki félősen elbújt a lába mögött, pont, ahogy egy félénk gyerek húzódik az apja mögé, védelmet remélve. Sheppard két érzelem között vergődött: egyfelől aranyosnak, másfelől hátborzongatónak találta a szituációt. Utóbbi érzés győzött, mire megrázta lábát egy kissé. Ez mintha magát a „gyereket" is felébresztette volna. Mckay megrázta a fejét, szemöldöke ráncokba szaladt, és gyorsan eleresztette a lábat. A következő másodpercben már meg is kerülte Sheppardot, és az asztal felé száguldott, a legkisebb félelem nélkül.

A tény, hogy alig látott túl a peremén, egyáltalán nem látszott lelohasztani lelkesedését.

- Elizabeth – szólalt meg, és hangjában úgy is ott volt a megszokott parancsoló jelleg, hogy egy oktávval magasabban szólt. Megragadta az asztal szegélyét, felmászott egy székre, onnan pedig egyenesen az asztalra. Weir, aki eddig csendesen beszélgetett Dr. Heightmeyer-el, a nevét hallva felpillantott. És rajta kívül mindenki más is a szobában.

A négyéves eltéveszthetetlen mozdulattal felszegte az állát, és kinyújtotta a karját.

- Felteszem, azért gyűltek itt össze, hogy láthassák ezt! – jelentette ki, szembeszökő dühvel és indulattal ejtve ki a szavakat – Hát, akkor tessék, bámuljanak csak! Lehet, hogy testben újra 4 éves vagyok, de higgyék el, itt nem! – ezzel látványosan fejére mutatott – Még mindig okosabb vagyok, mint bármelyikük a legjobb napján! És most te! – mutatott egy fiatal, kínai tudósra, akinek talán Li volt a neve, talán nem. A lány szemöldöke a magasba szaladt, azonban Mckay korántsem végzett. Még három, kékbe, vagyis a tudósokat jelképező egyenruhába öltözött személyre rábökött.

- Te, te és te! Nektek semmi keresnivalótok itt. És te – pördült meg, ezúttal egy zöldpólóst célozva meg mutatóujjával, valamint annak két társát, akikkel említett együtt ácsorgott – meg a barátaid, szintén tűnjenek el! Nyomás!

A hét ember tanácstalanul pillantott egymásra, bizonytalanul, hogy engedelmeskedniük kell-e, vagy sem, emellett egyikük se szívesen vallotta be, hogy valóban inkább a kíváncsiság, semmint a munka vezette ide őket.

- MOST! – üvöltötte Mckay, vörösben játszó arccal – Eleget bámészkodtak! TŰNÉS!

- Én a helyükben engedelmeskednék – állt oda mini-Mckay mellé csendesen Sheppard, szavaival ugyanazt a hét embert célozva meg. Enyhe figyelmeztetés csendült a hangjában.

Ők pedig, kissé vonakodva bár, de egyetlen visszapillantás nélkül elhagyták a helyiséget.

Amint kitették a lábukat, Mckay karjait szorosan keresztbefonva vékonyka mellkasa előtt, törökülésben helyet foglalt az asztalon. Egy szemöldökét felvonva nézett a szobában jelenlévő többiekre. Még mindig legalább 12 személyt számolt a helyiség: Weir, Heightmeyer, Lorne, Zelenka, Biro és még pár ember Beckett és Mckay csapatából.

Az aprócska ember dühös pillantása bámulatosan gyorsan mozgásba lendítette őket. Nemsokára mindenki helyet foglalt, és várakozóan pillantottak a fiúra. Kíváncsiságuk és ámulatuk azonban még mindig szinte kézzelfogható volt. Sheppard úgy döntött, inkább állva marad és lehorgonyzott Mckay mögött. Elizabeth sem ült le, inkább keresztbe tette karjait és felemelt szemöldökkel méregette Mckayt. Heightmeyer ugyan maga alá húzott egy széket, de nem az asztalnál foglalt helyet, hanem a szoba egy homályosabb sarkából figyelte az eseményeket, miközben szaporán jegyzetelt noteszába.

Mckay megpróbálta ezt nem észrevenni. Sheppard végül mégis leült egy székre a fiú mögött, megeresztve egy láthatatlan mosolyt azon, hogy Mckay így is nyilvánvalóan Mckay maradt, hiszen rózsaszín cipői ellenére is könnyedén megfélemlítette az embereket.

- Rendben – sóhajtott nagyot Elizabeth, Sheppardra és Birora pillantva – Valaki legyen olyan szíves és magyarázza el, mi folyik itt.

- Minden Beckett hibája – tört ki Mckay – Ő csinált mindent!

A balján ülő Dr. Biro homloka ráncokba szaladt a kijelentésre. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy főnökét védelmébe vegye, Elizabeth azonban megelőzte ebben.

- Ugyan már… Rodney – sandított Mckayre, kissé kényelmetlenül érezve magát, hogy ilyen formában kell beszélnie hozzá – Ez elég kemény vád, nem gondolod? Szerintem…

- Nos, tulajdonképpen igaza van – vágott közbe Sheppard enyhe vállrántással – Valamennyire legalábbis. Ha így vesszük, Ronon szintén hibás.

Elizabeth szemöldöke megemelkedett, aztán ráncokba szaladt.

- Ha már itt tartunk, hol van Ronon? És Dr. Beckett?

- Ronon Teyla mellett maradt. Dr. Beckett pedig… - Sheppard Birora pillantott.

A nő előrehajolt ültében.

- Erős nyugtató hatása alatt áll, mivel intenzív migrénje volt. Az a masina őrá is hatással volt valamennyire, de vele nem lesz semmi gond. Közte és köztem volt egy kis beszélgetés, amit szeretnék önökkel is megosztani, ha nem bánják – mondta, kérdően felvonva szemöldökét, megerősítést várva.

És valaki szerint túl sokáig hezitált, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna.

- Igen, mondja! Mondja, mondja, mondja! Így nem fogok hirtelen megöregedni! – hordta le Mckay, megjátszott sóhajjal. Sheppard merőn bámulta a fiú hátát, és a mosoly, amit annak immár védjeggyé vált türelmetlensége az ajkára csalt, hamar lelohadt arcáról. Észrevette, hogy Mckay reszket. Keze szinte magától emelkedni kezdett, ösztönösen vigasztaló mozdulattal akarván megnyugtatni egy rémült gyermeket. Csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy Mckay az, aki itt ül előtte, és grimaszolva azt kívánta, bárcsak ne gondolna folyton ilyenekre – a hátborzongató érzést csak fokozta velük. Mckay korábban nagyon megkönnyítette a dolgát – akkor, amikor az egész eset még nem tűnt másnak, csak egy újabb remek lehetőségnek, amivel halálra lehet cikizni a tudóst – de a mód, ahogy Biro közeledésére reagált, még a faluban adott magyarázattal együtt is… Na meg, ahogy az előbb megragadta a lábát: a dolog innentől egyáltalán nem tűnt viccesnek. Ha Mckay gyermetegen viselkedett az még nevetséges is lehetett volna – hiszen Isten a tanújuk, hogy szinte egész nap akként szokott nyavalyogni – de _gyermekként _viselkedni, az már egészen más tészta.

Biro sötét pillantással akarta jutalmazni Mckay-t durva modoráért, de mikor rápillantott elszállt minden haragja: a fiú egyszerűen édes volt, mikor haragudott. Rózsás, gödröcskés arc, hatalmas, kék szemek – majdnem angyalian festett. Sóhajtva ismét Elizabeth felé fordult, aki bólintással jelezte, hogy beszéljen tovább.

- Mint tudja, az épület, amit Dr. Beckett és a többiek felfedeztek, valamiféle Ős Gyógyászati Létesítmény lehetett, viszont egyáltalán nem közönséges kórház, nagyon is előrehaladott kísérleteket végeztek benne. Arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy a szobát, ahol az… esemény történt, az Ősök arra alakították ki, hogy ott kutassák ki a módját annak, hogyan lehet visszafordítani egy lidérc táplálkozás folyamatát.

Elizabeth szeme elkerekedett.

- Tényleg?

- Igen, de sajnos, úgy hisszük, még igencsak a kísérleti fázisnál tartottak, emellett – legyintett egyet – ha valóban lett volna egy ilyen gépük, biztos hoztak volna belőle Atlantiszra is – Biro minnesotai akcentusától mindig úgy érezte az ember, hogy jobb, ha nem mond neki ellent. A nő körülnézett, és bár kérdése inkább szónoki jellegű volt, mégis mintha választ várt volna rá. Mikor a szünet ismételten túl hosszúra nyúlt, Mckay felől hatalmas, rosszkedvű morgás érkezett.

- Oh, az ég… remélem, nem gondolja, hogy tényleg feleletet kap erre a hülye kérdésre? – Mckay rosszkedve egyáltalán nem akart felderülni, végül türelmetlenségében idegesen lógázni kezdte a lábát. Aztán sértődött pillantását a mögötte ülő Sheppardra fordította.

- Most már láthatod mért akartam felébreszteni Carsont.

Biro felsóhajtott.

- Szóval a szerkezet, amint azt Doktor Beckett leírta nekem, arra szolgálhatott, hogy a lidérc által elszívott energiát visszajuttassa az áldozatába. Bár erre a lidércek ugyebár maguktól is képesek. Mondjuk lehet, hogy egy lidérc, ami épp akkor táplálkozott… nos lehet, hogy több energiát birtokol, mint… Nos, talán már a regeneratív képességük is… hmmm… - elhallgatott, mintha elemezné az ötletet, közben tűnődve dobolt mutatóujjával az ajkain.

- Koncentráljon a témára! – üvöltötte Mckay. Biro ugrott egyet.

- Rodney! – csattant fel figyelmeztetően Elizabeth az asztal túlsó végéről. Mckay baljós pillantást vetett rá, de csendben maradt.

- Igen, igen – fészkelődött székében Biro – A lényeg, hogy amikor Dr. Beckett aktiválta a kérdéses szerkezetet, az úgy azonosította őt, mint az orvost, aki a folyamatot felügyeli, aztán azonnal páciensek után nézett. Először Dr. Mckay-t találta meg, talán, mert ő állt hozzá a legközelebb. Szkennelte, és a legjobb ötletünk az, hogy… megtalálta vérében a lidérc enzim maradékait.

Mckay felszisszent az emlékre, szorosabbra vonva maga körül karjait.

- De rögtön felismerte emellett az Ős gént is a testében, így őt áldozatként azonosította – mondta Biro – És aztán… megtalálta Teylát…

- Aki lidérc DNS-t hordoz a vérében, és valószínűleg az enzim egy maradékát is – feltételezte Weir.

- Igen. Tehát a gép ekkor még talán nem is aktiválódott volna, ha nem kényszerítik, hogy megkezdje munkáját. Dr. Beckett, aki korábban megtalálta az ágyakhoz szíjazott lidércek csontvázait, rájött, mi lehet a gép feladata és ezért megpróbálta Teylát arrébb taszítani az útból. Sajnos, ez az akció a gép figyelmét ismét feléje fordította, és a gondolatait, amik pontosan ekörül a dolog körül forogtak, a gép parancsnak tekintette, hogy kezdje meg a…

- Nahát… - suttogta döbbenten Sheppard. Mckay csak bámulni tudott Birora, miközben sápadt ajkai keskeny vonallá préselődtek. A szobában jelenlevők többsége szintén aggodalmasan pislogott, elragadtatva, és egyszersmind ijedten a közöltek után…

- Ezek után talán még lett volna lehetősége, hogy leállítsa, ha összeszedi a gondolatait, és erre fókuszálja őket, csakhogy…

- Dex elsütötte a fegyverét – jegyezte meg sötéten Sheppard.

- Tudtam, hogy egy nap ez lesz a vége – sziszegte Mckay, és bonyolult fordulási művelet után, Sheppardra meredt – Tisztában voltam vele, hogy ez a te ostoba katonai gondolkodásod miszerint: „előbb lőjünk, és csak aztán kérdezzünk", egyszer még nagy bajba sodor mindannyiunkat!

- Héj – kiáltott fel Sheppard védekezőn, nem leplezve meglepődését – Nem én lőttem bele!

- Nem, de a jól képzett ősembered megtette!

- Segíteni próbált nektek!

- Rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy…

- Rodney! – szólt rá rögtön Weir – Nem tűröm itt ezt a stílust! – pont úgy festett, mint egy felbőszült tanár néni. És amint a szavak elhagyták a száját, ezzel ő maga is tisztában volt. Borzadva elhallgatott, majd kissé dadogva folytatta – Ezt… Rodney, én… uraim… - egyre jobban belegabalyodott – Kérem… viselkedjenek!

Mckay, nagy fejét kis kezébe ejtette, látva a nő kétségbeesését. A Zelenka mellett ülő szőke tudósnő szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy elrejtse mosolyát.

- Folytathatnám? – nézett körül Biro várakozón.

- Igen – csapott le rá Elizabeth, majdnem reménytelenül.

- A lényeg, hogy a gépnek egy lidércen és egy lidércnek az áldozatán kell kifejtenie a hatását – egy áldozaton, aki erősen megöregedett. Egy igazi lidérc valószínűleg túlélné, ha egy áldozat életerejét kiszívnák belőle, köszönhetően csodálatos regeneratív képességeinek. Teyla azonban szerencsés, hogy egyáltalán életben maradt. Ennek részben talán Dr. Beckett is az oka, aki odaugrott, így a gép belőle is elszívott egy keveset, ezért érzi most ilyen kimerültnek magát. Ezzel azonban adott Teylának egy kis esélyt, legalábbis…

- Legalábbis? – ismételte Sheppard összevont szemöldökkel.

- Teyla, sajnos haldoklik, alezredes – jelentette ki Biro, a korábbi kurta stílusban – Talán pár napja lehet, legjobb esetben. Egy hét sem. Így is csak hihetetlen ereje, és az a kis rész, ami lidérc benne, ad neki ennyi időt.

- Istenem – suttogta Rodney, és lábait felhúzva, szinte öntudatlanul köréjük kulcsolta karjait – Biztos ebben?

- Igen, hát persze – felelte Biro, aki nem vette észre, hogy a fiú valójában nem is várt választ a kérdésére – És maga Dr. Mckay… ahogy látja, maga… regenerálódott. Az ős gépnek egy idős áldozatot kellett volna normál felnőtt állapotába visszaállítani. Maga, nyilvánvalóan nem volt elég öreg.

- Harminchét – informálta a jelenlevőket Mckay csendesen, mintha velük együtt saját magát is emlékeztetni szeretné erre.

- Igen, szóval emiatt, a gép gyerekké fiatalította vissza. És ez még nem minden. A vérminták alapján azt kell mondanom, hogy a teste szinte hihetetlen mértékű egészséget mutat. Valójában szinte lenyűgöző, hogy…

- Doktor – feddte meg finoman Elizabeth, látva, hogy a nő megint szélsőségekbe lovallja magát.

- Igen, igen, nos nagyon úgy tűnik – biccentett egyet Biro Mckay felé, és tolta fel újra orrára a szemüvegét – hogy maga jól van, mi több, egészen remekül – mindent egybevetve, ebben a kis alkalmi balesetben magának jutott a legjobb rész. Normális mértékben fog öregedni, és valószínűleg mindegyikünket túléli – mosolygott rá szélesen.

Mckay egy ideig csak bámult rá, hatalmasra tágult, nagy kék szemekkel. Aztán hirtelen megperdült, hogy Sheppardra meredjen. Az alezredes sötét homlokráncolással nézett vissza rá. Igazság szerint próbált nem túl elkeseredettnek látszani a kijelentésre, miszerint Mckay látszólag jól jött ki ebből az egészből.

Na várjunk csak, miket is gondol, hiszen Mckay… jelenleg 4 éves.

Rodney az arcát figyelte, mintegy vizslatva azt. Bármit is fedezett fel rajta, arra késztette, hogy elforduljon, és vállai bűnbánóan megereszkedjenek.

- Rendben, szóval… - Elizabeth körbenézett – Most mi legyen?

- Nos, egyértelmű, hogy meg kell fejtenünk, hogyan működik az a masina – csattant fel Rodney, kék szemének tüzét Elizabethre irányítva – Meg kell javítani, amit… bármit csinált is, és még azelőtt, hogy Teyla meghalna. Na, jó tervnek hangzik? Ez azt jelenti, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, vissza kell mennünk arra a bolygóra. Zelenka – Rodney az asztal túloldalán félrebillentett fejjel ülő cseh tudós felé fordult – Te, én, a tollas fickó, Simpson és Tatcher, meg…

- Na várj csak, várj, várj, várj! Nem mész te sehova – jelentette ki hirtelen Sheppard – Itt kell maradnod.

- Komolyan mondod? Ahhoz a géphez nagyon óvatosan kell hozzányúlni! – próbálta Mckay leghatásosabb döbbent arckifejezését magára varázsolni, amitől, fura vagy sem, csak még aranyosabbnak látszott – Nekem ott kell lennem! Rajtam kívül senki se tudná elérni, hogy minden… darabja biztonságban idekerüljön. Vagy már nem emlékszel, amikor utoljára megpróbált valaki kényes, de sérült technológiát nélkülem rendbe hozni? – mindkét szemöldöke megemelkedett. Úgy, ahogy voltak. Bár még azok se nőttek ki teljesen.

- Az alezredesnek igaza van, Rodney – vágott közbe Elizabeth – A mostani… állapotodban… nem gondolhatod, hogy…

- Nem vagyok gyerek Elizabeth! – horkantott fel bosszúsan, újfent keresztbe fonva két karját - Lehet, hogy úgy nézek ki, de nem vagyok az! Nem gondolhatnánk végig ezt logikusan? Szükségük van rám, hogy…

- Itt maradsz! – jelentette ki szigorú hangon Sheppard.

- Vagy mit csinálsz? Bezársz? A szobámba küldesz? Letiltod a hozzáférésem? Kérlek. Nézd, ha a sebesség miatt aggódsz – rövid kis grimaszt vágott - akár még azt is hagyom, hogy te vigyél engem. Egy kicsit. Nem végig.

Sheppard a szemét forgatta.

- Nem Mckay, nem a gyorsaságról van szó.

- Potenciális rizikó vagy, fiam – szúrta közbe Lorne, Elizabeth baljáról.

Mckay óriásra tágult szemekkel pördült felé. Hirtelen, mint a rakéta, leugrott az asztalról, Lorne-hoz viharzott, és pufók kis kezével bőszen rábökött.

- Ne… nevezzen… fiamnak…

Lorne ajkai apró kis mosolyra húzódtak.

- Komolyan gondoltam! – üvöltötte Mckay, magából kikelve.

- Jó, jó – csitítgatta Elizabeth, és kezét békítően felemelve, felemelkedett székéből. Rodney szembefordult vele, sokadszorra is karba téve kezeit. A nő lenézett rá, aztán újból leült, nyilvánvalóan zavarban a magasságbeli különbségektől – Úgy értették, hogy nincs rá lehetőség egy küldetésen, hogy gyermekek biztonságára vigyázzanak – gyorsan felemelte a kezét, hogy megfékezze a Mckay nyelvére toluló védekezést, miszerint ő nem gyerek – Rajtunk kívül mindenki másnak, te szemmel láthatólag nem vagy más… csak egy kisfiú.

Mckay megborzongott, de nem tiltakozott.

- Most pedig – dőlt előre Elizabeth mosolyogva, és lehalkított hangon – ők elmennek, és nagyon óvatosan elhozzák ide a gépet, amin, ha már itt lesz, te is dolgozhatsz, rendben?

Mckay arca elsötétült a becézgető hang hallatán.

- Egek, már akkor is nagyon utáltam, ha az emberek így beszéltek hozzám, amikor még TÉNYLEG gyerek voltam – jelentette ki – És most még rosszabb. Rendben. Bánom is én. Ha Teyla meghal, mert elszúrják a dolgot? – bökött Zelenka felé, aki próbálta nem személyeskedésnek venni a dolgot, kevés sikerrel – Az nem az én hibám lesz – fejezte be Rodney.

- Ooh, szerintem Bolondos Nadrágú Uraságnak délutáni szundikálásra van szüksége – kacarászta a német tudós Zelenka fülébe. A cseh kedvetlen kis félmosollyal válaszolt, de ez is rögtön elpárolgott az arcáról, amikor vádló kék szemek kereszttüzébe került. A fiú meghallotta.

Zelenka arca ráncokba szaladt a megsemmisítő pillantástól, amit az édes kis arctól igazán nem várt volna az ember.

- Figyelj, Rodney…

- Tudjátok mit? – fordított hátat Weirnek hirtelen Rodney – Ennyi. Elegem van. Most megyek. Mindannyian gyerekként akartok bánni velem? Hát legyen! Akkor gyerek leszek. Pápá!

Ezzel a 4 éves sarkon fordult, vissza Sheppard felé, lehajolva eltűnt az asztal alatt, majd kicsit később a másik oldalon előbukkanva, a száját tátva felejtő alezredes mellett kiviharzott az ajtón, amely azonnal feltárult előtte.

Elizabeth mélyet sóhajtva kicsit összegörnyedt, de összeszedte magát és gyorsan felegyenesedett. Johnra pillantott, aki még mindig tétován méregette az ajtót. Mikor a férfi feléje fordult, arcán bizonytalan kérdés tükröződött, hogy vajon utána menjen-e a kicsi terrornak vagy sem? Az utolsó mondat annak szájából egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg. Azonban igazság szerint, annak ellenére, hogy valahogy öntudatlanul ráhárult a bébiszitter szerepe, egyáltalán nem volt kedve ebben a szerepben meg is maradni. De, ha ő nem, akkor ki vállalná fel?

Elizabeth, mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna, megrázta a fejét.

- Nem alezredes, magára szükségünk lesz, hogy mindent megszervezzen. Dr. Heightmeyer majd elintézi. Kate? – fordult székével a homályos sarok felé.

Heightmeyer felemelkedett, derűsen a jelenlevőkre mosolygott, aztán Rodney keresésére indult.

Elizabeth figyelte, ahogy kiment, aztán újra a többiekhez intézte szavait.

- Most pedig, mindenki, mire lesz szükségünk ahhoz, hogy idehozhassuk azt a gépet, és újra működőképessé tegyük?

0101010101010101010101010101

Kate a folyosón állt, az egyik transzporter közelében, csípőre tett kézzel és zavart kifejezéssel az arcán. Hová mehetett?

- Csak nem engem keres? – szólalt meg Rodney hangja, mire gyorsan hátrafordult. A fiú keresztbe vetett karokkal és a falnak támaszkodva állt a folyosó egy távolabbi szegletében, hanyag pillantással bámulva rá, egyik rózsaszín cipőjét átvetve a másikon, szaporán dobolva vele a márvány kőpadlón.

- Ah, végre megvagy Rodney – mondta Kate, meggyőző mosollyal, óvatosan közeledve az apró alak felé, ahogy ijedős háziállathoz szokás – Igen, téged kerestelek. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha te és én, elmennénk valami kellemes helyre és csevegnénk egy jót? Talán ehetnénk is valamit. Mit szólsz?

- Umm – a miniatürizált tudós, hatásos színjátékkal dobolt állán egyik ujjával, mintha mélyen eltűnődött volna az ajánlaton – Nem vagyok biztos – ahogy a nő közelebb jött, ő felnézett rá, nyájasan pillogva nagy kék szemeivel – Lesz tea és süti? – kérdezte mézes-mázas hangon.

- Ha szeretnéd – bólintott Kate, akit teljesen levett a lábáról az arckifejezés ártatlansága – Tényleg ezt szeretnéd?

- Igazság szerint – lökte el magát Mckay a faltól és hátrált pár lépést a fal transzporterré alakított mélyedése felé – nem. Amit igazán szeretnék, az egy játék.

- Játék? – vonta fel Kate a szemöldökét, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy tetszeni fog neki a dolog – Miféle játék?

- Azt hiszem, úgy hívják – Rodney egyik szemöldöke magasba emelkedett – Kapj el, ha tudsz! – ezzel sarkon fordult, a transzporterhez szaladt, felugorva megnyomott egy gombot, és mielőtt az ajtó becsukódott volna, szemtelen vigyort küldött a meglepetéstől felvisító Kate felé, aki kicsit későn észbe kapva utána ugrott.

És elhibázta. Az ajtók az orra előtt csapódtak be, majdnem odacsukva a kezét is.

Káromkodva belépett a pár másodperccel később kinyíló ajtón és megérintette ugyanazt a pontot, amit Rodney is az előbb. Nem fog tőle ilyen könnyen megszabadulni! Ha már azt hitte győzött, még nem tudja, mire vállalkozott.

01010101010101010101010101010101

Az emberek beszélgető, rohanó áradata úgy ömlött kifelé a tanácsteremből, mint folyó vize a megnyitott gát mögül, magára hagyva Elizabethet, a terem közepén ácsorogva. Karjait keresztbe fonva próbált napirendre térni a pillantás felett, ami Rodney rögtön távozása előtt vetett rá. Annyira dühös volt – és mindent összevetve, meg is volt a joga, hogy az legyen – de, ha így nem, akkor miből tanulná meg a leckét?

- John – szólt a férfi után, mielőtt az kiléphetett volna a helyiségből. Sheppard megfordult és az erőltetett közöny kifejezésével pillantott rá. A nő tudta, hogy ez csupán egy maszk. A férfi még nála is rosszabbul viselte, mikor ilyen furcsa dolgokkal kellett szembenéznie, de tudta, hogyan leplezze ezt mások elől.

- Jól van? – kérdezte a nő.

- Igen – felelte – Jól vagyok. Aggódom Teyla miatt.

Elizabeth szeme összeszűkült.

- De Rodney miatt nem?

Sheppard vállat vont.

- Hallotta Biro-t. Neki nem lesz semmi baja. Csak nagyon dühös, de majd kiheveri – bolondosan elmosolyodott – Már nagyfiú.

Elizabeth kissé bősz pillantást vetett rá, aztán felsóhajtott.

- Tudom. Én csak… nem vagyok túl jó a gyerekek terén. És ő…

- Ő nem gyerek Elizabeth – győzködte John – Ő még mindig Rodney. Csak kicsit kisebb és könnyebben le tudja harapni a térdkalácsodat, ha nem tetszik neki valami – újabb mosolyt villantott fel – Már gondoltam, rá, hogy beinvesztálok pár térdvédőre.

- Igen, de… ön is tudja, hogy ha így marad, nem mehet magával többé. Mármint bevetésekre.

John pár pillanatig csak bámult rá, tökéletesen érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel, korábbi mosolyát megőrizve. Majdnem mintha megfagyott volna. Végül újra felsóhajtott, vállat vont, de mosolyát felváltotta valami keskeny ajkú, merev tekintet.

- Igen, de ott még azért nem tartunk – jelentette ki határozottan, és talán egy kissé keményebben, mint szerette volna – És még Teyláról sem mondtam le!

Felemelt szemöldökkel elbocsátást kérve, az ajtó felé indult.

Ahogy a férfi távolodott, Elizabeth nyelt egyet, és felemelt állal figyelte elvonulását.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**6. fejezet: Egy nyugodt pillanat**

- A francba! – Kate Heightmeyer hátradöntötte fejét, és finoman Atlantisz egyik masszív falának verdeste. Ennek könnyű feladatnak kellett volna lennie. Elvégre hányszor hívták már ki traumát elszenvedett gyerekekhez? Hány sikeres eset köthető a nevéhez? Hányszor kellett nővére ikerlányaira vigyáznia? Őket is túlélte életük különböző szakaiban, név szerint: a „rettenetes kettő", „terrorszerű három" és „ijesztő négy" éves szakaszokban. Csak ezután jelentkezett a Csillagkapu parancsnokságon, és vállalta fel az atlantiszi küldetés nehézségeit. Sok problémát maga elé képzelt akkoriban… de egy 37 éves zseni gondolataival felruházott 4 évesre azért nem számított.

Ellökte magát a faltól és újra megpróbálta kinyílásra bírni a kis raktárszoba ajtaját. Semmi.

- Rodney – emelte meg a hangját és bár érezte, hogy ezzel az ő szintjére süllyed, haragosan toppantott egyet a lábával. Egyáltalán hogyan sikerült a fiúnak idecsalnia őt, és azután hogyan lógott meg előle ilyen könnyedén? Azon tűnődött, vajon odaszóljon-e Weir-nek, hogy elvesztette a rábízott gyereket, aki aztán bezárta őt egy raktárba, de végül a várakozás mellett döntött. Remélte, hogy még azelőtt kijuthat innen és megtalálhatja Mckay-t, mielőtt az túl sok galibát okozna. Végül is ő még mindig Rodney Mckay, biztosan nem fog semmi ostobaságot csinálni.

0101010101010101010101010101

John végigsietett a gyengélkedő felé vezető folyosón, mivel látni akarta Teylát és be akart számolni neki a fejleményekről, de eközben Rodney sorsa is szörnyen aggasztotta. Egyszerűen idegesítette, hogy nem tudja pontosan mini-Mckay hollétét, és azon tűnődött, talán hibát követett el azzal, hogy Heightmeyer gondjaira bízta a fiú felügyeletét. Mivel nála jobban senki nem ismerte Mckayt, biztos volt benne, hogy az az utolsó tekintet, amit a tanácsteremben látott a fiútól, bizonyos értelemben kihívásnak számított. Egy gyermek, Mckay tudásával a fejében, szabadon kószálva Atlantiszon? Jókora bajban vannak.

Bár tudta, hogy kissé paranoiásan viselkedik, mégis teljes körű ellenőrzést rendelt el az útra kész Ugróban. Rodney-t ismerve még képes és felszökik rá, hogy mégis velük jöjjön.

Mikor végül a gyengélkedő ajtajához ért, megtorpant egy kicsit, és hatalmas sóhajjal próbálta felkészíteni magát a látványra, ami odabent várta. Ha Rodney miatt aggódott, akkor Teyla állapota láttán a frász kerülgette.

Bár a Teyla ágya körülötti területen halvány fény derengett, Beckett mostanra mégis talpon volt és a nő körül sürgölődött. John látta az orvos testtartásán, hogy még ő sem heverte ki 100 százalékosan a nap fáradalmait. Sheppard csendben közeledett és próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy Teyla mennyire hasonlít most Weir öreg-változatára, akivel nemrég találkoztak. A remény azt mondatta vele, hogy az athoszi nő sokkal jobb állapotban van, mint Elizabeth 10000 éves teste volt akkoriban, azonban a kimerült, remegő hang, amellyel Beckett kérdéseire válaszolgatott, nem mutatott nagy különbséget kettejük között.

- Doktor. Teyla – hangja kicsit halkabbra sikeredett, mint eredetileg tervezte volna, de úgy találta, hogy remekül illik a szomorú hangulathoz.

- Alezredes – üdvözölte Beckett, anélkül, hogy felemelte volna pillantását a Teyla vékony karja köré tekert vérnyomásmérőről.

- Sheppard alezredes – Teyla hangja fáradtan recsegett és a férfi látta, még ez az egy mondat is hatalmas erőfeszítésébe került – Ronon elmondta, hogy visszamennek a bolygóra.

- Igen – erősítette meg Sheppard és gyengéden két kezébe vette a ráncos, összeaszott kezet. Ugyanazt a kezet, amely alig két napja alaposan helyben hagyta az edzőteremben – A többiek megvizsgálják és kitalálnak valami módot, hogy rendbe hozzák, és visszaváltoztassunk téged és Rodneyt eredeti állapotba. Ha Zelenka és Mckay egyszer ráteszik a kezüket, tudod, hogy hipp-hopp készen lesznek vele.

Látta a kétséget átsuhanni a másik arcán, mielőtt mosoly vette át a helyét. Az öreg kéz szorítása erősödött az övén.

- Halling itt járt – jelentette ki a nő, mintegy beismerően.

John egyik szemöldöke a magasba szökött.

- Lorne őrnagy hozta magával, amikor visszatért a szárazföldről, hogy részt vegyen a megbeszélésen – világosította fel a részletekről Carson, miközben eltávolította a vérnyomásmérőt Teyla karjáról. John a hanghordozása alapján arra jutott, hogy Halling látogatása nem az örömteli események közé tartozott. Eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi talán zokon vette, amiért nem szólt neki Teyla állapotáról, mialatt Rodney-val náluk jártak, de még az utazás előtt arra a megegyezésre jutottak Weir-rel és Carsonnal, felesleges pánikot kelteni az athosziak körében, amíg nem tudnak biztosat mondani a nő állapotáról.

- És?

- Ő már készül a… - Teyla hangja a mondat közepén elcsuklott, így képtelen volt folytatni, amit elkezdett. John és Carson rögtön közelebb léptek, hátha segíthetnek neki.

- Visszahozzam az oxigént? – kérdezte bátorítóan Beckett, de Teyla makacsul rázta a fejét.

- Ne – lihegte- Johnra nézett, kihúzta kezét a szorításából és a mellette álló asztalka felé bökött.

John tekintete követte az övét, rögtön felfedezve egy tálcán álló három kis edénykét, és az is rögtön megvilágosodott előtte, mit is szimbolizálnak. Egyből eszébe ötlött Weir elbeszélése összetűzéséről az athosziakkal, amikor Ugrójukkal bennrekedtek az eseményhorizontban. Ezek itt a halottak rituális imájához használt edények voltak. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy lehet Halling ennyire érzéketlen. Alig bírta kordában tartani ösztönös mozdulatát, ami azt súgta neki, hogy kapja fel az egész hóbelevancot és vágja hozzá a legközelebbi falhoz. Ehelyett inkább újra megfogta Teyla kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézve megszólalt.

- Figyelj rám Teyla. Meg fogjuk oldani ezt is – jelentette ki magabiztosan – De muszáj, hogy megtegyél nekem valamit.

Teyla lágyan barázdált arca megkeményedett, halványan emlékeztetve az egykori harcosra, aki volt.

- Bármit.

John bólintott, és aggódó pillantást váltott Carsonnal.

- Azt akarom, hogy harcolj ez ellen. Mondd meg Hallingnak, fulladjon meg az átkozott rituáléjától vagy bánom is én, de ne add fel a harcot! Tudom, hogy fáradt vagy – mondta lágyan, vigyázva, hogy arca ne áruljon el semmit a lelkében tomboló érzelmi viharból – De te vagy a legerősebb nő, akit ismerek. Csak kis időre van szükségünk, ugye megadod nekünk? –élénken figyelte, ahogy a nő arcára kiült a belsejében folyó küzdelem, mérlegre téve athoszi hitét azzal a bizalommal szemben, amit a férfi és az atlantiszi tudósok iránt érzett.

- Megpróbálom – mondta végül, és a többiek hallották hangjában az elhatározás erejét. Tudták, hogy addig küzd majd, amíg képes lesz rá.

- Csak ennyit kérek – eresztett meg John egy pajkos mosolyt – Amint visszaértünk, megint meglátogatlak.

010101010101010101010101010101

Teyla figyelte, ahogy John vált még pár szót Carsonnal, mielőtt elhagyja a helyiséget. Eltűnődött, hogy a férfi vajon mért nem említette Dr. Mckayt, mialatt itt járt, és remélte, hogy ez azt jelenti, Rodney teljesen egészséges. Elfordítva fejét, pillantása egyből a rituális kelyhekre esett. Egy része szeretett volna felkészülni arra, ami jelenleg elkerülhetetlennek látszott, másik része szerette volna hinni, hogy Sheppardnak igaza van. Vajon tényleg képesek lesznek visszafordítani a folyamatot? Úgy érezte a rémálom, ami azóta kínozta, hogy gyerekként először hallott a lidércek felől, most valóra válik. Alig pár órája még fiatal volt, és életerős, most pedig… ahhoz is alig van ereje, hogy lélegezzen. Az apja is ezt élte át vajon? A lidércek egyből elszívták belőle az életet, vagy csak apránként, hogy sokáig szenvedjen? Neki is ilyen fájdalmai voltak? Ő is osztozott ebben a félelemben, amikor számolod a lélegzetvételeket, és azon tűnődsz, ez volt-e az utolsó? Képes lesz megtartani Sheppardnak tett ígéretét?

Inkább érezte, mint meglátta Hallingot, ahogy a férfi előlépett a gyengélkedő egy homályos sarkából. Meggyújtatlan gyertyát szorongatott és fintorba torzult arcából Teyla rögtön kitalálta, hogy valószínűleg minden szavukat hallotta.

A nőnek nem volt kedve szembenézni a Halling szemében tükröződő ítélettel.

- Ezt neked hoztam – emelte fel a gyertyát – De nem fogják megengedni, hogy meggyújtsam.

Teyla figyelte őt, amint óvatosan elhelyezi az ajándékot az urnák mellett, majd ismét a szemébe néz.

- El akarod dobni a hitedet miattuk? – kérdezte, szinte az ágyhoz szegezve a nőt intenzív tekintetével.

Teyla hirtelen olyan öregnek érezte magát, mint amilyennek tudta, hogy kinéz.

- Nem szeretnéd, ha reménykednék a gyógymódban? – kérdezett vissza.

- Nincs gyógymód, ha egy lidérc táplálkozott belőled.

- Nem táplálkoztak belőlem! – fortyant fel Teyla a kijelentés durvaságán.

Halling megrázta a fejét és közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.

- Ha jól látom, amit látok, akkor nincs túl nagy különbség.

Teylában düh bugyogott fel erre a nyílt kegyetlenségre. Mért nem képes a férfi megérteni? Ő csupán egy esélyt szeretett volna a túlélésre!

- Akkor vak vagy! – sziszegte, de szinte érezte, ahogy elszivárog testéből az erő. Vissza kellett pislognia a frusztráció könnyeit. Hogy változhatott ilyen gyengévé ilyen rövid idő alatt?

Halling gyengéden homlokára tette a kezét.

- Várni fogok Teyla Emmagan. De nem fogom megtagadni hitünket.

- Arra nem is kértelek – nyugtatta meg a nő, elnehezülő szemhéjakkal. Nehezebbé vált a légzés, dühe pedig képtelenül a kitörésre, tovább bugyogott benne. Erősebb ő ennél!

- Ha késlekednek, visszatérek majd a többiekkel imádkozni.

A nő halványan érzékelte Carson felemelt hangját, Halling eltűnését, majd az orvos meleg, biztató érintését a csuklóján. Hirtelen levegő áramlását érezte, és a légzés mintha kicsit könnyebben ment volna. Kirekesztette elméjéből Hallingot és Carsont, hogy csak Johnra és neki tett ígéretére koncentrálhasson. Harcolni fog! Nem fogja feladni, csak, mert a csata fárasztóvá és ádázzá vált. Ki fog tartani miattuk, és saját maga miatt is.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**7. fejezet: A kiskutya-tekintet ereje**

Ronon Dex komótosan felsétált az Ugró rámpáján, és az utolsó felszerelésekkel telirakott táskát is ledobta a többi közé a hátsó részben.

John meglepve nézett fel, mikor meglátta.

- Azt hittem, Teylával maradsz.

A nagydarab ember szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

- Kijelentette, hogy idegesítem, és hogy semmi szüksége rá, hogy valaki merőn bámulja, miközben alszik – vállalt vont és arckifejezése komorba fordult – Ott semmit se tehetek érte. Gondoltam több hasznom lesz a küldetésen.

- Készen állunk alezredes – szakította félbe a beszélgetést Zelenka.

John kétkedő pillantást vetett a járműben felhalmozott óriási kupacra, amit a tudós mind iderendelt, és megkérdezte:

- Biztos benne, hogy erre mind szükségünk lesz?

Zelenka bólintott.

- Inkább legyen kicsivel több, mint nem elég.

John kuncogott.

- Ez nagyon is igaz doki – mosolya azonban hamar elpárolgott, mikor Teyla ráncos arcára gondolt és a bizalomra, amit a nő beléjük vetett. Egyszerűen muszáj lesz kiutat találniuk ebből a helyzetből. Minden más végkifejlet elfogadhatatlan.

01010101010101010101010101010101

A Gyógyítás Csarnokában Radek újabb sérült kristályt vett a kezébe, próbálva meghatározni annak rendeltetését. Feltartotta a fénybe és elkomorodva szemlélte a szerkezeten végigfutó hosszúkás töréseket. Sóhajtva bepötyögött néhány jegyzetet laptopjába, felcímkézte a kristályt, és óvatosan az egyik kipárnázott dobozba fektette.

Csend uralkodott a szobában, mivel Sheppard alezredes parancsot adott a többieknek a helyiség többi szobájának átkutatására, valamint a feliratok lefordítására. Radek örült a nyugalomnak, hiszen ez megadta neki a kellő békét a pontosabb, előrelátóbb munkához.

Máris a következő darabra összpontosított, amikor egy mögötte felhangzó halovány hang megtörte a csendet.

- Minden rendben megy, alezredes – jelentette ki, anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna.

- Nem az alezredes vagyok – felelte tompán a hang, amit kezdett túlságosan jól ismerni.

Fejét hátrakapva döbbenten nézte, ahogy egy kis, kócos fej tűnik fel az egyik utazótáska mélyéről. A fejet gyorsan követte a négyéves test többi része. Nagy kék szemek vizslatták körbe a helyiséget, mielőtt megállapodtak volna rajta.

- Mi az, még sosem láttál senkit potyautazni egy táskában? – tette fel az önelégült kérdést Rodney – Ha már ilyen kicsi vagyok, még szép, hogy ki is használom – felszisszent és megnyomkodta a hátát – De ha már itt tartunk, bánhatnának egy kicsit szebben is a cuccaikkal. Tele vagyok kék-zöld foltokkal.

Radek becsukta a száját, és lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Végigszkenneltük az Ugrót életjel detektorokkal. Hogy cselezted ki őket?

- Ugyan kérlek – horkant fel Rodney – Az gyerekjáték volt – mondta, majd homlokráncolva felhúzta az orrát, mikor rájött, hogy mit mondott – Egyszerűen átprogramoztam őket, hogy minden 50 kg-nál kisebb életjelet hagyjanak figyelmen kívül.

Radek meglepődés nélkül kuncogott barátja leleményességén.

- Nem lenne szabad itt lenned. Sheppard alezredes nem lesz boldog.

- Badarság – legyintett Rodney elutasítóan – Valakinek muszáj ezt rendesen megcsinálnia – jelentette ki méltatlankodva, a szerszámok után nyúlva.

Radek némi anyanyelvi káromkodást mormolt, de nem próbálta Rodneyt lebeszélni a segítségnyújtásról.

- Szóval, mink van eddig? – dörzsölte össze Rodney lelkesen két tenyerét.

Radek nem bírta ki somolygás nélkül. A fiú pont úgy festett, mint kíváncsi kisgyerek karácsony reggelén. Lelkesedése majdnem ragadós volt.

- Nos? – Rodney megpróbálkozott szokásos ujjcsattintgatós figyelemfelkeltő módszerével, de pufók kis kezei nem működtek együtt vele. Elkomorodva nézett rájuk, mintha így jobb belátásra bírhatná őket.

- Még mindig a darabokat katalogizálom – magyarázta Radek, elterelve Rodney figyelmét az ujjairól.

Közelebb húzva a laptopot, Rodney sebesen átfutotta az adatokat, aztán a szerkezet túloldalára bandukolt.

- Én itt kezdem.

Radek meg sem próbált ellenkezni. Úgysem ért volna el vele semmit, és Rodney segítségével talán tényleg sokkal gyorsabban megy majd a munka. A két ember egy ideig néma csendben dolgozott, közben Rodney időről időre a gép takarásába húzódott, akárhányszor Sheppard vagy Ronon bedugták a fejüket, hogy Zelenkát ellenőrizzék.

- Aú! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, és gyorsan kirántva kezét a gépezet belsejéből, szájába vette hüvelykujját.

- Mi a baj?

- Elvágtam az ujjam – motyogta Rodney ujját szopogatva.

Radek vigyorogva kamerája után kapott és pár képen megörökítette Rodney-t ujjszopás közben.

- Et-tu Radek? – ajándékozta meg a fiú egy dühös pillantással tudós kollégáját – Senkit nem ölt még meg egy kis szimpátia.

- Neked inkább egy plüssmaci kéne – vágott vissza Radek.

- Menj a pokolba! – sivította Rodney 4 éves hangján, még hevesebb kacagásra késztetve Radeket.

Rodney elfordult. Ha valaki három láb magas, nem túl egyszerű megfélemlítően hatni bárkire. Közelről is megszemlélte hüvelykujját, aztán felsóhajtott.

- A kezeim nem működnek rendesen. Szerintem ez az átkozott masina nemcsak éveket lopott el tőlem – rúgott ingerülten a gép felé, feljajdulva, mikor lába találkozott az egyik kórházi ágy tömör fémrészével.

- Francba, francba, francba, francba – üvöltötte bal lábon ugrálva, miközben a másikkal a jobbat szorongatta.

Radek hirtelen nagy kísértést érzett, hogy Rodney szájába tömjön egy nagydarab szappant.

- Rodney, a kezeid is négy évesek a testedhez hasonlóan. A gyerekek nem rendelkeznek ugyanazokkal a motorikus képességekkel, mint a felnőttek.

Rodney búsan lógatva a fejét, lezuttyant a földre.

- Mi lesz, ha így maradok?

A szomorú, kék szemek és keserű arc még a legkeményebb szíveket is meglágyították volna. Radek majdnem átölelte, és emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ez itt Rodney, az ingerlékeny asztrofizikus, nem pedig egy ártatlan gyermek. Hálás volt, hogy Rodney nem vette észre a majdnem mozdulatot. Isten segítsen rajtuk, ha a tudós rájön ennek az őzike-tekintetnek az erejére.

Rodney megrázta a fejét, amikor nem kapott feleletet és visszamászott a gép belsejébe.

Távozását látva, Radek minden létező Istenhez fohászkodni kezdett, hogy találjanak megoldást erre a problémára.

0101010101010101010101010101

- Héj, azt hiszem, megtaláltam a fő irányító modult! – kiáltotta Rodney. Finoman ringatva két kezében szerzeményét, óvatosan kioldalazott a kusza áramkörök alól – Sértetlennek tűnik – gyengéden letette a padlóra, hogy a másik tudós is jól lássa – Ez annyit jelent, hogy már csak ki kell a cserélnünk a kristályokat, amik megkülönböztetik a… - nézett fel végül, megkésve véve észre Radek figyelmeztető arckifejezését – Mi van?

Radeknek már nem volt esélye válaszolni, mert Mckay hirtelen a levegőben lebegve találta magát.

01010101010101010101010101010

Sheppard mélyen beszívta a friss levegőt. A balesetet leszámítva mindenképpen ez volt a legkellemesebb bolygó, amit mostanában meglátogattak. Őszintén remélte, hogy Zelenka talál valamiféle megoldást, mert már annak gondolata is ádáz, sikító menekülésre késztetett volna bármely felnőtt embert, hogy hosszabb ideig el kell viselniük egy négyéves Mckay-t. És, ha már sikításról van szó…

A fülsértő rikoltástól Sheppard nyakán égnek meredt minden egyes szőrszál. Sarkon fordult és a hang forrása felé száguldott. Berontva az épületbe, Zelenka előtt lefékezte magát.

- Mi a fene…

Szája tátva maradt. A szeme előtt lejátszódó jelenet olyasvalami volt, amire sosem számított… és sosem akarta, hogy gyógyszerek előidézte hallucináción kívül bárhol is látnia kelljen. Ronon Dex a világ legnyugodtabb testtartásában állt a tönkrement ős-szerkezet előtt. És karján, egy hiszti roham kellős közepén, ott lógott Rodney Mckay.

- Eressz el, eressz, el, eressz el, eressz el! –ordibálta Rodney, apró lábaival és karjaival hadonászva szabadulás reményében.

John összerezzent, ahogy az éles hangú kiáltások fülén keresztül egyenesen az agyába fúródtak. Ronon szemmel láthatóan remekül mulatott, Zelenkával egyetemben, aki hiábavalóan próbálta visszatartani kitörő nevetését. Arcát kezébe temetve John azt motyogta:

- Miért én? – de aztán rögtön szigort erőltetett magára.

- Mckay! – üvöltötte parancsnoki hangján.

A teremben azonnal néma csend lett.

John közelebb lépett, és a vörös arcú kis ördögre pillantott, aki Rononnak köszönhetően éppen szemmagasságban lógott előtte.

- Gondolom, szeretnéd elmondani, hogy mit keresel itt.

Villanásnyi félelem lobbant Rodney szemében, mielőtt a szokásos Mckay-arrogancia át nem vette az irányítást.

- Ha még ezt is magyaráznom kell, akár még annál is ostobább vagy, mint amilyennek hittelek.

John legszívesebben megfojtotta volna a komisz kölyköt, és magában megállapította, hogy Mckay szülei tutira szentek voltak, ha el tudták őt viselni.

- Szigorúan meg lett tiltva, hogy részt vegyél a küldetésen Rodney – mondta John – Emlékszel mi történt legutóbb, mikor mindenki véleményét figyelmen kívül hagytad?

Rodney arca azonnal lekókadt, ő maga pedig elernyedt Ronon karjai között.

Szomorú kis arcát látva John pontosan úgy érezte magát, mintha egy kiskutyát rugdosott volna meg. Erővel fordította el pillantását.

- A fenébe Rodney! Mért nem tudod egyszer azt csinálni, amit mondanak neked?

- Ezt nem bízhatom senki másra – felelte csendesen Rodney.

- Nézd, tudom, mit érzel, de…

- Tudod, hogy mit érzek?! – üvöltötte Rodney, megduplázva szabadulásra tett kísérletei erejét - Nem veled bánnak úgy az emberek, mintha tiszta hülye lennél, nem neked nem tudnak a szemedbe nézni! És senki sem kényszerít, hogy idétlen ruhákat viselj! – meglengette egyik lábát John arca előtt – Rózsaszín cipő van rajtam, az ég szerelmére!

Zelenka ekkor adta fel, és kezdett el röhögni.

Rodney kísérlete, hogy megsemmisítő pillantással illesse, kudarcba fulladt pufók, rózsaszín kis arcocskáján.

John megpróbálta kordában tartani érzelmeit, de végül Rononhoz és Zelenkához csatlakozva belőle is kitört a nevetés Rodney új ruhakollekcióját látva.

- Oh, fogjátok már be! – tett Rodney újabb kísérletet, hogy felöltse szokásos savanyú ábrázatát, de ettől még imádni valóbban festett.

Mikor végre újra meg tudtak szólalni, John így szólt:

- Gyerünk, pakoljunk fel, és nyomás vissza Atlantiszra.

- Várjon, alezredes – vetette közbe Zelenka – Ha Rodney már úgyis itt van, hasznát vehetnénk a képességeinek.

- Doki…

- Sokkal hamarabb végzünk, ha segít – tette hozzá Radek.

John és Ronon egymásra néztek, aztán a satedai elmosolyodott és Mckay-t egy zsák krumpli módjára a vállára vetette. Rodney méltatlankodó vijjogást hallatott.

- Tegyél le, te szőrös behemót!

John beleegyező bólintására Ronon engedett és óvatosan talpra állította Rodneyt.

- Tessék, kis ember.

Rodney barátságtalanul meredt rá.

- Ezért még megfizetsz! Mindannyian megfizettek, ha ennek vége lesz.

John kezdődő fejfájás jeleit kezdte érezni. Rononra nézett.

- Hogy lehet egy ilyen kicsi valaki ennyire nagy bajkeverő?


	8. Chapter8

**8. fejezet: Rodney-szitterkedés**

Az Ős-gép darabjainak összeszedése igénybe vette a délután legnagyobb részét. Sheppard és Dex azzal múlatták az időt, hogy járőröztek a terület körül és váltakozva vettek részt abban a cselekedetben, amit az alezredes következetesen Rodney-szitterkedésnek titulált.

Sheppard ügyesen átlépett a lidérc csontváz felett, majd mélyen belélegezve a friss erdei levegőt, hálát adott az égnek, hogy Mini-Mckay felett jelenleg Dexnek és nem neki kell őrködnie.

Minden újabb szerszám, amely kifordult ügyetlen ujjai közül, minden egyes önkéntelen fejpaskolgatás, amelyet korábbi beosztottjai engedtek meg maguknak akárhányszor elmentek mellette – egyre vadabb indulatokat váltottak ki Mckay-ből. Mikor Sheppard utoljára bent járt, a fiú éppen felpattant helyéről, mivel egyszerűen képtelen volt huzamosabb ideig nyugton maradni, és megoldást találni egy problémára. A tudós briliáns elméje vesztésre ítélt csatát vívott hiperaktív gyerektestével, vagyis egyre nehezebben tudta kordában tartani saját magát.

Az erdő felőli emelkedőről idáig szálló elfojtott káromkodás zaja ütötte meg Sheppard fülét. Ahogy a hang egyre közelebb és közelebb jött, határozott skót akcentus formáját öltve, az ő szája is lassan vigyorra rándult.

Először a fiatal tengerészgyalogos alakját látta meg, azét akit még korábban visszaküldött a menetrend szerinti Atlantiszi bejelentkezésre. Mögötte Carson Beckett törtetett, halárus kofa módjára káromkodva. Sheppard megfontoltan hátralépett, mikor a doktor elügetett mellette, tovább motyogva arról, hogyan fogja elnáspángolni valaki kicsi nadrágját.

Megfordult és kérdő pillantást vetett a tizedesre.

- Hadd találjam ki. Dr. Weir sem volt oda a boldogságtól.

A kissé megszeppent tekintetű katona nyelt egyet.

- Nem uram. Egyáltalán nem volt boldog.

Sheppard felsóhajtott és követte Beckettet az orvosi részlegbe. Annyi időt nyert Mckaynek, amennyit csak tudott.

01010101010101010

A darabok nem illettek össze. Rodney felsóhajtott és a padlón szanaszét heverő kristálydarabkákat újabb formákba rendezte. A hasán feküdt, állát lazán egyik kezére támasztva, miközben rózsaszínes árnyalatú cipői szórakozottan lógáztak a levegőben.

Rábandzsított az új elrendezésre. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy jelen formájában sem fog beleilleni a félig szétolvadt panel hézagos részébe, amivel Zelenka jelenleg is bajlódott. Sőt, ha jobban megnézte az alak inkább egy dinoszauruszra hasonlított. Rodney alsó ajkát harapdálva, gondosan arrébbtolt pár darabot a szélen lévő kristályok közül, hogy azok egy tátongó állkapocs formáját öltsék. Grrr, egy dinoszaurusz.

Elégedetten nézett körül, új feladat után kutatva.

- Mi van? –förmedt Zelenka és a tudósok egy csoportjára, akik körülötte álltak és meredten bámulták, mit csinál. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és vadul gesztikulálva csapkodott feléjük – Mi az, emberek, talán nincs elég dolguk? Ősi fiatalító szökőkutak megjavítása meg ilyesmik? Ha nem tudnak megbirkózni egy ilyen egyszerű feladattal, nyugodtan küldessenek Beckettért. Ha szépen megkérik, szívesen keres egy másik ős-kacatot, amivel csecsemővé változtathat.

Ekkor hirtelen megint a levegőben kapálózva érte a végzete. Megnyikkanni sem volt elég ideje, és máris szemtől-szembe találta magát egy vörös-képű, dühöngő Beckettel.

- Carson – zihálta, és megeresztett az orvos felé egy minden reménye szerint diadalmas mosolyt – Hogy ityeg?

Beckett egyetlen szó nélkül hóna alá kapta a fiatalkorú tudóst és a kijárat felé indult vele.

Sheppard útja éppen keresztezte az övékét. Mckay védekező kiáltásai kezdtek kétségbeesett színezetet ölteni. Ha egy normális négy évesről lett volna szó, azzal a kifejezéssel élt volna, hogy a fiú épp most lovalja magát egy amolyan régimódi, toporzékolós hiszti rohamba.

Beckett megállt, próbálva megtartani a rugdosó, fickándozó kis alakot, aki mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy a fogásából kicsusszanva ismét szabadnak érezhesse magát. Éles kis körmök vájtak a karjába, miközben a rózsaszín cipőbe bújtatott lábak tam-tam-ot vertek sajgó bordáin. Sheppard figyelmeztetően felemelt kézzel, gyengéden kimentette Rodneyt, óvatosan talpra állítva a földön.

- Nyugodjon meg doki – szólalt meg szelíden, miközben Mckay a háta mögé iszkolt, hogy kartávolságon kívül legyen – Szerintem egy napra éppen eleget hurcolták már Mckayt.

Egy pillanatra azt hitte, Beckett maga is dührohamot kap.

Ehelyett mintha leeresztett volna, lassan nekidőlt a falnak, és lecsúszva fenékre huppant, hogy szemmagasságban legyen Rodneyval. Gyászosan masszírozta halántékát, miközben megszólalt – Igaz – kimerültnek, törődöttnek látszott, és nyoma sem volt már arcán annak az adrenalin hajtotta dühnek és félelemnek, amit elvesztett páciense miatt érzett – Sajnálom, hogy így megragadtalak Rodney. Nem tudom mi ütött belém.

Mckay eddig keresztbe tett karjai leereszkedtek és gödrös kis álla szintén elveszítette ellenséges tartását. Carson földre csusszanását mimikálva, ő is felsóhajtott, arca pedig abba az ismerős, ferde mosolyba húzódott.

- Nos igen, remélem is, hogy így volt –mormolta, felsandítva a felette tornyosuló Sheppard-ra, Zelenkára, meg az őt bámuló tudósokra – Meglehet, hogy én sem mindig állok hozzá a szituációhoz a leg… öhm… felnőttebb módon. Alkalmanként.

- Nem kellett volna elszöknöd Atlantiszról Rodney – jegyezte meg gyengéden Beckett – A tested hatalmas traumát szenvedett el, és én szeretnélek mindig a magam közelében tudni, ahol ellenőrizhetem az állapotodat. Azt már nem is említem, hogy Dr. Weir határozott parancsát szegted meg ezzel a kis szökési kísérlettel.

Mckay kissé elsápadt ennek hallatán, de Sheppard és Beckett hirtelen sokkal vidámabbnak látszottak.

- Rendben, fiúk! – fordult meg Sheppard, és összecsapva két kezét hívta fel magára Zelenka és csapatának figyelmét – Töltsék meg az Ugrót mindennel, amire szükségünk van, és nyomás vissza Atlantiszra.

0101010101010101010101

Elizabeth Weir és Kate Heightmeyer vállt vállnak vetve, szúrós pillantással álltak, amikor az Ugró megérkezett a kapun keresztül.

- Dühösnek tűnnek – állapította meg az anyósülés mögül előrehajolva Dex, mikor megszemlélte a két nő jéghideg pillantását. Amint a jármű megkezdte sima útját a hangár felé, Dex kinyúlt és nagy kezét támaszként a másodpilóta ülésben heverő összegömbölyödött alakra fektette.

Mckay a négyévesek tipikus módján kimerülésbe hajszolta magát, most pedig úgy aludt, mint a bunda. A hajó egy zöttyenéssel leszállt, a hátsó ajtó pedig azonnal kinyílt. Beckett, aki Ugróval épp ugyanannyira utált átkelni a kapun, mint gyalogosan, nagy nehezen eleresztette az eddig görcsösen szorongatott üléskart, és páciense felé tartott.

Ellenőrizte Mckay pulzusát, és kezét homlokára fektetve kissé elkomorult a melegre, amit ott érzett.

- Csak alszik – motyogta halkan, miközben a technikusok megkezdték a rakomány kipakolását, és a hajó ellenőrzését – Azonban nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy Rodneyt még egyszer karban kell elszállítani a mai nap folyamán. Alezredes? Megtenné?

Sheppard szomorúan állapította meg, hogy Beckettel nem érdemes vitatkozni. Kissé túlzott óvatosággal felemelte Mckayt, ő pedig úgy elerenyedt karjai között, akár egy rongybaba.

Weir és Heightmeyer a rámpa alján vártak rájuk. Sheppardnak feltűntek ugyan a Heightmeyer állán éktelenkedő koszfoltok és hajában lengedező pókhálók, de nem tudta mire vélni őket.

Weir már nyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon, de csak egy levegővételre futotta, mivel Dex hirtelen sötét ábrázattal fölétornyosult.

- Ssh – intette őt a harcos, mutatóujját a szája elé téve – A kis ember alszik.

Sheppard cseppet arcátlanul megfordult terhével, hogy a két nő tökéletes rálátást kapjon Rodney Mckay kissé kipirult, álomba szenderült, hihetetlenül imádnivaló arcocskájára, ahogy az a vállán pihent.

Weir álla megfeszült. Fogát összeszorította, és állánál egy kis ér lüktetni kezdett a látványra. Heightmeyer szemei elkerekedtek és szájából kissé elfojtott hang szállt elő, ami gyanúsan úgy hangzott: „De édeeees!"

- Sajnálom Elzabeth – paskolta meg együttérzően a nő vállát Beckett – De muszáj elvinnünk Rodneyt a gyengélkedőre.

Weir szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett – Rendben – nyögte – Dr. Heightmeyerrel éppen meghoztunk néhány Rodney közeli jövőjére vonatkozó döntést.

Sheppard, Dex és Beckett e baljóslatú utószó gondolatával indultak meg a szendergő gyerekkel a gyengélkedő felé.

01010101010101010101010101010101

Egy dolog volt, ami egyáltalán nem változott azóta, hogy jó másfél éve birtokukba vették Atlantiszt. A város szörnyen hátborzongató tudott lenni éjszakánként. A gyengélkedő meg aztán pláne, mikor a lámpák fakó fénye furcsa árnyékokat vetített a falakra.

Rodney megremegett és igyekezett még mélyebbre bújni túlméretezett kórházi köntösben.

Többé nem illett bele a saját világába. Tegnap még egyszerűen leléphetett volna az ágyról, amelyen feküdt és visszavonulhatott volna a laborjába dolgozni. Ma ugyanez a művelet egyet jelentett egy kétemeletesnek tűnő épületről való leugrási kísérlettel. Az ágy melletti kisasztalon egy laptop hevert, de nem volt elég hosszú a karja ahhoz, hogy elérje, buta, ügyetlen ujjaival amúgy sem tudta volna nyomkodni a billentyűket.

Mindennek a tetejébe, még vézna, új teste is elárulta – képes volt elaludni egy küldetés kellős-közepén, hogy aztán egy hihetetlenül magas kórházi ágy börtönében találja magát, egy elhagyatott gyengélkedő közepén, miközben még a fenekét sem takaró kórházi köntösbe kényszerítik. Megalázó.

Alig hallható köhögés emlékeztette, hogy még sincs teljesen egyedül az elhagyatott helyiségben.

- Teyla? – suttogta, és megfordult, hogy jobban lássa az összekuporodott alakot a szomszédos ágyon – Jól vagy?

Az Athoszi nő ráncos arcáról nem tűnt el teljesen egykori szépsége, főleg, amikor mosolygott. Kezével legyintve jelezte, hogy nincs miért aggódni, és ügyetlenül kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrényre állított pohár víz felé. Ujjbegyei alig érintették a műanyag felületet, amikor az megbillent és tartalma kiömlött a padlóra. Teyla visszasüllyedt párnái közé.

- Még itt vagyok Rodney – felelte csendesen – Nem megyek sehová.

Rodney tekergőzve az ágy szélére küzdötte magát, meztelen feneke pedig pár pillanatig bizonytalanul lebegett a mélység felett.

-Remek – motyogta, esetlenül a matrac szélére manőverezve, aminek peremén nemsokára már csak ujjbegyei és álla tartották meg – Itt kell… marad… aú…

Lepottyant, egy puffanással landolva a gyengélkedő hideg padlóján. Feltápászkodott és lopva körülnézett.

Beckett az irodájában ült, mogorván hunyorogva, mintha a képernyő fénye zavarná a szemét. Könyökénél egy hatalmas, félig üres aszpirines doboz hevert. Sheppard a folyosón kissé odébb elhelyezett ágyon feküdt, békésen hortyogva.

Rodney mezítláb tipegett oda a felborult pohárhoz, leporolta és felhúzta magát az ágy melletti székre. Hatalmas műgonddal két kezébe fogta a fejénél kétszer nagyobb vizeskancsót, minimális félreloccsantással újra megtöltötte, és a nőnek nyújtotta.

- Köszönöm – suttogta ő, és a pohár széle felett a fiúra mosolygott.

A szemei nem változtak – vette észre Rodney. Ott bent még mindig Teyla volt, ugyanazzal a szelíd pillantással és vidám szikrával, mint azelőtt.

Eltűnődött, vajon a többiek mit láttak, mikor a szemébe néztek.

- Sajnálom – mondta újonnan szerzett éles gyerekhangján – Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen. Már most szívesen visszaadnám neked az elvesztett éveket. Egy szempillantás alatt.

Teyla kinyúlt, hogy megérintse a vállát. Érintése finom és légies volt, mint a novemberi levélé, de Rodney hagyta magát előredőlni, amíg homlokuk nem találkozott.

- Megtalálják a módját, hogy segítsenek rajtunk – jelentette ki és szemében bizonyosság csillogott – Te majd gondoskodsz róla.


	9. Chapter 9

9

**9. fejezet: Sarokba állítva**

A reggel fényesen és borzalmasan köszöntött Atlantiszra.

- Nagyon szép a kép, amit rajzoltál Rodney.

Heightmeyer hangjából sütött a komolyság. De Mckay nem vette be. Terápia egy nagy frászt! A pszichológus ahhoz túlságosan élvezi a helyzetet, meg ezt a béna gyakorlatot. És ez egyáltalán nem fer. Mert végül is, mért az ő hibája, hogy a nő három teljes óráig csücsült abban a kamrában, míg végül lenyelte büszkeségét és rádión segítséget hívatott?

- Mesélnél nekem egy kicsit a rajzodról? – folytatta Heightmeyer a gyermekpszichológiai előadást.

Mckay savanyú pillantást villantott feléje, majd ledobta a színes ceruzát, és mutatóujjával a vázlatra bökött.

- Ez – mondta – egy diagram, ami az egyik irányítópanelt ábrázolja. Egy olyan panelt, amelyet mindenképpen meg kell javítanunk, ha a legcsekélyebb esélyt is szeretnénk látni, hogy visszatérhessek a saját testembe, mielőtt elérem a pubertáskort.

- Értem – nyugtázta Heightmeyer, érdeklődve tanulmányozva tovább a rajzot – És mi a helyzet ezzel a kis vázlattal itt a sarokban?

- Az? Az egy kismacska – tette karját keresztbe Mckay, szúrósan meredve a nőre, hogy merjen csak mondani valamit.

Heightmeyer ajkait összeszorítva elgondolkodott. Mckay közben elfordult és a szobát kezdte tanulmányozni, ahová reggeli után azonnal száműzték. Világos, levegős helyiség volt, nyugtató pasztellszínekben pompázott, amelyek kellemesen elütöttek a szokványos fehéren fehér és azon még több fehér Atlantiszi dekorációs irányzattól. Az alacsony polcokon titokzatos, vidám színű tárgyak csillogtak.

Mckay az egyik alacsony, kerek asztalkánál ült a sok közül, amelyek szétszórva helyezkedtek el mindenfelé, olyan székben, amely tökéletesen megfelelt bármely 4 éves termetének. Heightmeyer is bepaszírozta magát egy ugyanilyenbe, látszólag nem törődve a ténnyel, hogy térdei csaknem az állát verik az alacsony alkotmányban.

A fiú a szemét forgatta, és most először vette észre, hogy az ablakokban elhelyezett színes mozaikdarabkák gyanúsan egy alakot formáznak… egy bárányét. Egy absztrakt bárányt, amely boldogan lavírozik a hasonlóan absztrakt hegyek között.

Be kellett volna lakatolnia a nőt abba az elhagyatott raktárba és el kellett volna dobnia a kulcsot. Hihetetlen, hogy képes volt bezárni őt egy Ős-óvodába!

Vicsorogva a számára túl nagy fejhallgatót felváltott kis kézi rádióért nyúlt. Zelenkát elérve részletes magyarázatba fogott az irányítópanel prototípusáról. A két tudós jó ideig vitatkozott, miközben Rodney narancssárga zsírkrétával jegyzetelt valamit az előtte heverő papírra. Csoportképe is újabb kismacskával gazdagodott.

- Rodney? Rodney?

- Huh? – figyelme gyorsan felrebbent a papírról, ahol éppen cirmos cicája bajszát próbálta tökéletesíteni. Egy pillanatig bambán, aztán elpirulva bámult a kezében tartott rádióra, amelyből Zelenka recsegő hangja aggódva szólongatta egy ideje. Heightmeyer, hogy a fene essen belé, összehúzott szemmel meredt rá.

- Igen – mondta, próbálva úrrá lenni zavarodottságán – Úgy, ahogy mondtam. Azt hiszem, tényleg le kéne mennem a laborba. Látnom kell a…

- Nem! – vágott közbe szinkronban Zelenka és Heightmeyer.

Mckay megdermedt.

- De… - szórakozottan a papíron látható vázlatok felé bökött.

Kate előrehajolt, és finoman magához véve a kérdéses holmit, precízen összehajtogatta és a zsebébe rejtette.

- Elintézem, hogy Dr. Zelenka megkapja a jegyzeteidet.

- Szerintem elég információt szolgáltattál ahhoz, hogy magunktól is elkezdhessük a munkát Rodney – recsegett Zelanka hangja az éteren át – TE most inkább pihenj. Amint bármiről be tudok számolni, megteszem.

- Pihenni? De nekem nincs szükségem pihenésre. Azt akarom, hogy…

- Hívni foglak, ha jutottunk valamire. Megígérem. De most rengeteg a dolgunk. Ha a segítséged kell, szólni fogok. Zelenka vége – és a kapcsolat megszakadt.

- Nem! – hajította el Mckay dühösen a közhelyeket ismételgető szerkezetet. Az leszánkázott az asztalról és egy reccsenéssel megállapodott a padlón. Mckay karba téve kezeit, lejjebb csusszant a székén, úgy duzzogott tovább.

Heightmeyer előrenyúlt, de a fiú arrébbvágta a kezét, mielőtt még megpaskolhatta volna a feje búbját.

- Dr. Mckay, értse meg kérem – nem büntetésképpen tartjuk itt – győzködte Kate, elhúzva a kezét – Úgy gondoltuk, sokkal jobban fogja érezni magát egy olyan szobában, ahol kényelmesen leülhet a méretének megfelelő bútorokon. És természetesen az itteni számítógépek is a gyerekek igényeinek megfelelően lettek kialakítva…

- Oh, igen! – csattant fel Mckay – Ez meg is magyarázza, miért akadok állandóan fickándozó báránykákba, amikor megpróbálok belépni az ős-adatbázisba! De persze annyira igaza van! A laboromban lévő székek túl magasak, a szobámban lévők túl puhák, de ezek itt… - rúgott egy isteneset zömök kis kék ülőalkalmatosságába -… ezek itt pont jók! Mért nem ballag el, Szőkeség, és csinál nekem egy kis zabkását?

Heightmeyer reménytelen mozdulattal felemelte kezeit, és morogva elhagyta a szobát.

Az ajtó egy kattanással becsukódott mögötte. Feles ajtó volt, vagyis egy felnőtt könnyűszerrel bekukucskálhatott felette, hogy ellenőrizze mit művel, minden négy láb magas, vagy annál alacsonyabb személyt viszont hatásosan a szoba falai közé zárta. Mckay szemezett vele egy darabig, azt mérlegelve, elpocsékolja e drága idejét arra, hogy megpróbálja felülírni gyerekzárral ellátott védelmét – mármint, ha el tudja érni egyáltalán (az ajtó külső felén voltak elhelyezve). Másrészről viszont, ez volt az első kedvező alkalma dolgozni anélkül, hogy olyannal kell közben küzdenie, aki felette tornyosulva őrködik, és alig bírja visszafogni magát egy kis arccsipkedéstől.

Miért akarják folyton a felnőttek megcsipkedni a gyerekek arcát? Ő sosem érzett kényszert, hogy megtegye… sőt semmilyen más testrészükhöz sem akart hozzányúlni. Elvégre ki tudja milyen bacikat, meg vírusokat hordoznak magukon? Azt sem tudta ép ésszel felfogni, miért viselkednek a felnőttek úgy a gyerekekkel, mintha azok kis idióták lennének. Ő ezt sem csinálta soha. Nem volt türelme hozzájuk, mert túl sokat kérdezősködtek, és közben az idegeire mentek. A gyerekek bosszantóak voltak. Ennek ellenére sosem társalgott úgy velük, mintha hülyék lennének, ahogy a legtöbb felnőtt tette. És most vele csinálják ugyanezt, annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudják kivel beszélgetnek. A pokolba velük.

Sóhajtva előhalászott egy még tiszta papírt a kötegből és fütyörészve lefirkálta egy képlet pár sorát, ami talán polimerként hat majd az összetört kristályokra, azonban kis idő múlva észrevette, hogy figyelme el-elkalandozik.

Sarkai ütemesen doboltak a széklábakon, miközben nyughatatlanul mocorgott. Majdnem elfeledkezett a nyers energiáról, ami a gyermekkorral járt. Úgy érezte, köröket tudna futni Atlantisz körül. Köröket _akart _futni Atlantisz körül.

Nem volt ennyire felfűtve energiával, mióta… nos mióta Ford testőrei miatt a lidérc enzim el nem árasztotta a testét. Csakhogy ez nem valami drog volt. Ez a sejtjeiben száguldó erő Teyla életereje volt.

Elborzadva a gondolattól gyorsan felpattant és a polcokhoz vándorolt, hátha talál valamit, ami leköti a figyelmét.

Ujjai szórakozottan végigfutottak egy színes kocka lapjain, és ijedten visszaugrott, mikor egy oldalpanel elősiklott, a belsejében lévő dobozból pedig kisebb lavina záporozott a földre, mindenféle kezdetleges műalkotásokból. A halom tetején ezüstösen csillogó kerekded tárgy kellette magát – egy Ugró játékmodellje, minden arányában tökéletes kis játékszer. Keze érintésére azonnal életre kelt, és nemsokára ott lebegett centikkel az orra felett.

Mckay alig visszatartott örömteli sivítást hallatott, és a halomban kutatni kezdett távirányító után. A kis Ugró lendületet vett és saját hóbortjának engedelmeskedve, zuhanórepülésbe kezdett a tárgyak dombja felé. Mckay pislantott egyet és a szoba másik felére koncentrált. Az Ugró előreszökkent az egyik távoli sarok irányába. Gondolatban megpróbálkozott pár bonyolult manőverrel és majdnem táncra perdült örömében, mikor a kis szerkezet, dúgóhúzókat hányva és csigavonalakat leírva körberepült a szobában.

Vajon miféle további csodákat rejtettek az ősök a játékszerek közé? A halomra vetette magát - a kis Ugró szorosan a nyomában. Vagy erősödik az örökölt génje feletti uralma, vagy az ős játékok kevésbé finnyásak arra, ki irányítja őket.

Rövid időn belül a véletlen talált tárgyakat három kisebb csoportba szortírozta. Az egyik halomban tudományos kutatásra is érdemes tárgyak foglaltak helyet – a kis Ugró büszkén virított a kupac tetején. A szemétre való objektumok halma sokkal magasabb volt, tele mindenféle csecsebecsékkel, és csupán zajcsinálásra jó eszközökkel, plusz rajtuk trónolt még egy kisebb teás-szett.

A harmadik kupac felé nyúlt – amelyen az ismeretlen identitású, és rendeltetésű holmik foglaltak helyet. Szórakozottan ide-oda forgatott egy drágakő-szerű valamit pufók kis ujjai között. Kicsit hasonlított régi személyes védőpajzsára, csak épp piros és rózsaszín színárnyalatokban pompázott. Keményen koncentrált, és vállvonogatva zsebre rakta a holmit, mikor az megtagadta, hogy életre keljen.

Visszafordult a mostanra majdnem üres doboz felé, és kiemelt egy kis kitömött állatfigurát. Szürkészöld volt, pelyhes, és pont úgy festett, mint egy imádkozó sáska és egy jak keresztezése. Viszolyogva a szeméthalomra szórta. Az ősök még sosem hallottak játékmaciról?

Hirtelen fényt és melegséget érzett a zsebébe száműzött szerkezetből – a következő pillanatban pedig máris farkasszemet nézhetett egy barna játékmaci sötét üvegszemével, ami a semmiből bukkant elő.

Mckay megbökdöste a macit. Elég szilárdnak látszott. Felvette a földről és grimaszolt egyet, attól tartva, hogy mindjárt életre kel és lakmározni akar belőle. A maci csak bámult rá tovább, varrott szája ügyetlen vonalával mosolyogva.

Lassan, nagyon lassan előhúzta az ős-szerkezetet a zsebéből és egy ínycsiklandozó pulykás szendvicset képzelt maga elé. Egy enyhe puffanás - és a semmiből hatalmas, extra puha kenyérbe ágyazott, dupla adag majonézzel leöntött szendvics materializálódott.

Mckay csak bámult rá egy darabig. Aztán meg a rózsaszínen izzó szerkezetre. Szája spekulatív, széles mosolyra rándult.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Remélem mindenki elégedett a fordítással idáig. Meg kell mondjam, az a pár mondat, ahol arról van szó, hogy Rodney milyen játékokat kreált magának, több munkát adott nekem, mint a fejezet összes többi része. Ennek oka legfőképpen, hogy az én ismereteim az ilyen katonababák meg tudomisén mik terén... hát kb addig terjednek, hogy azt még tudom, mi az a Ji-Joe. Stretch Armstrongért, meg a többiért nem vállalok felellősséget (ide értem a Star Wars-t, Battlestar Galacitca-t, meg Dr. Who-t), de legjobb tudásom szerint lefordítottam. Bocsánat, ha esetleg olyasmi került bele, aminek semmi értelme. Csak ennyit szerettem volna elöljáróban, jó olvasást mindenkinek!

**10. fejezet: A játékkészítő**

Tíz perccel később a szoba teli volt mindenféle gyerekes vacakkal és kacattal, ami csak megfordult Mckay kívánságlistáján gyerekkorában.

Nem csak masszív barkács szettek (sokkal nagyobbak és lenyűgözőbbek, mint amiket valaha árultak a boltokban), de olyasmik is, amikre titokban mindig vágyott, de soha esélye sem volt, hogy megkaphassa – Stretch Armstrong, egymást rázó és püfölő robotok, GI Joe-k (göndör hajjal, Kung-Fu fogásokkal és minden elképzelhető kiegészítővel), Lionel vonatok, amelyek ide-oda, le és fel zakatoltak hihetetlenül bonyolult síneken, miközben pályájukat néha boldog kicsi falvak szakították meg.

Modellek a Star Wars-ból és Battlestar Galactica-ból köröztek a feje felett. A Buck Rogers-beli Twiki robot működő verziója (ami máris idegesítette) mászkált ide-oda, folyton beleütközve mindenbe. És Doktor Who TARDIS-a csücsült a sarokban. Ezzel nem sokat tudott kezdeni, de megnyugtató sivító hangot adott, mikor parancsra eltűnt és újra megjelent.

Egy kicsit maga is meglepődött saját választásain, így aztán kudarcra ítélt kísérleteket tett néhány felnőttesebb cucc: P90-esek, laptopok, és adathordozók előállítására, az eredmény azonban mindig csak egy újabb biztonságosan lekerekített végű, világító játékszer lett. Frusztráló, de igen szórakoztató felfedezés is volt egyben.

Hangos dobbanást hallott, mire gyorsan abbahagyta, amit csinált, tekintete pedig várakozóan az ajtóra tapadt. Valaki jött, hogy ellenőrizze. Biztosan Sheppard az! Meg fogja mutatni neki a kis Ugrót! Imádni fogja! Mondjuk, az is lehet, hogy Carson az, aki majd összevissza bökdösi, meg szurkálja mindennel. Ha! Elképzelni sem tudta, mit szólna Beckett, ha ezeket itt meglátná. Vagy talán Ronon masírozik felé a folyosón? Ronon elmondaná neki hogy van Teyla, és nem próbálná szépíteni a dolgot. Ronon sosem hazudik, ugye?

Rodney angyali tekintetet erőltetett magára, hogy ne vegyék rögtön észre a tucatnyi játékot, ha belépnek, azonban percek teltek el, és nem jött senki, mosolya pedig lassanként lelohadt. Csak az a nyamvadt robot dübörgött az előbb a vonat mögött. Hát persze – ki szánná arra az értékes idejét, hogy eljöjjön megnézni hogy van?

Mégsem állta meg, hogy az órájára ne nézzen. Heightmeyer már órák óta elment és lassan délre jár az idő. Valaki csak elviszi majd ebédelni, ez biztos.

01010101010101010101010101

- Halling – üdvözölte a férfit Weir, letéve megpakolt tálcáját egy asztalra az étkezőben.

Az athoszi melegen mosolyogva nézett fel egyszerű ebédjéből.

- Dr. Weir – felelte halkan, felemelkedve székéből – Örülök, hogy látom.

- Én úgyszintén – felelte diplomatikusan Weir, és leplezett zavarral nézett fel a hihetetlenül magas férfira. Az a mellette lévő üres székre mutatott, Elizabeth pedig elfogadta a meghívást. Jó lesz végre egy nyugodt ebédet elkölteni ezzel a kedves emberrel, ahol nem kell konferenciát tartania és a város ügyeiről fecserésznie. Egyszerűen itt ülhet és beszélgethet egy baráttal.

Az athoszi elmosolyodott, amikor végre mindketten leültek.

- Mindenből kettőt szedett – jegyezte meg, a nő tálcájára nézve.

Weir visszamosolygott.

- Éppen Rodneyhoz készültem. Gondoltam enne valamit.

Halling arcán kényelmetlen kifejezés jelent meg.

- Oh, sajnálom, nem akartam zavarni. Nem szeretném feltartani.

Weir egy kézlegyintéssel elhessegette a problémát.

- Valaki nemsokára úgyis megnézi, mi van vele. Én csak egy pár pillanatra akartam beugrani hozzá beszélgetni. Tudja, ő mindig éhes. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem utasítana el egy második ebédet – felsóhajtott és szünetet tartott mielőtt folytatta volna. Közelebb hajolt a másikhoz – Azonban igazság szerint kissé féltem is az ötlettől.

- Oh?

- Nos, ő… - kezdte a nő, aztán elhallgatott, nem tudván, hogyan is fejezze be a gondolatot.

- Nem önmaga – tette meg helyette Halling. A nő bólintott, ő pedig tovább beszélt – Találkoztam vele, ha még emlékszik – kicsit sértettnek tűnt az arca – Habár akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ő az a fortélynak köszönhetően.

- Igen, és ezt igazán sajnálom Halling – kért elnézést Weir, magában felnyögve, hogy lebukott ezzel az üggyel – Csak épp, akkor még nem tudtuk biztosan mi történik vele – és persze Teylával. Úgy határoztunk az lesz a legjobb, ha minden titokban marad, amíg nem derítünk ki többet.

- Hát persze – felelte Halling, de egyáltalán nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek – Teyla – ismételte – Teyla nincs jól. A saját népe körében kéne lennie. Számos rituálé van, amit el kell végezni ahhoz, hogy békével távozhasson ebből a világból – kedvetlenül felvette villáját – a népére van szüksége, és mégsem vagyok szívesen látott vendég a betegágyánál.

- Ez egyáltalán nem igaz – sietett a válasszal Weir – Természetesen bármikor odamehet hozzá, ha kedve tartja.

- De a rituálékat nem végezhetem el – jelentette ki hűvösen – Azt megtiltották. Sheppard alezredes nem hisz szent tanításainkban, és arra bátorítja őt, hogy harcoljon, ahelyett, hogy őseink szavát kövesse.

Weir álla megfeszült.

- Igen Halling, azt szeretnénk, ha harcolna. Nem akarjuk, hogy feladja. Úgy hisszük, tudunk segíteni rajta, és mindent meg is teszünk ennek érdekében.

Halling szemöldöke ráncokba szaladt, miközben lehajtotta a fejét. Furán fojtottan csengett a hangja, mikor megszólalt.

- Úgy néz ki, mintha egy lidérc táplálkozott volna belőle – felnézett, hosszú haja alól sandítva a másikra – Érti, hogy mit jelent ez a mi népünk számára?

Weir elkomorodva jelentette ki.

- Úgy hiszem, nagyon is értjük, mit jelent. Mit is számos emberünket elvesztettük a…

Halling hozzá nem illő erélyességgel közbevágott.

- Ti szinte csak egy pillanattal ezelőtt érkeztetek – mondta csendesen – Velünk, és a terrorral, amit át kellett élnünk, csak egy szívdobbanással ezelőtt ismerkedtetek meg – szórakozottan döfködött villájával, és végül fel is szedett rá valami tészta félét – Egész életünket, és az őseink az övékét, időtlen idők óta itt élték. A lidércek minden percünket elhomályosítják, minden álmukat meghiúsítják. A lidércekkel szinte egy levegőt szívva létezünk.

Weir rokonszenvező mosollyal próbálta emlékeztetni.

- Teylából nem táplálkozott egy lidérc sem. Egy ősi eszköz hatása alatt áll.

Halling arca fájdalmasan eltorzult.

- Az ősök nem tehetnek erről. Ez mások hibájából történt.

Weir sóhajtva folytatta.

- Több emberünk is dolgozik a problémán, és BIZTOSAN fognak megoldást találni. Legyen bizalmad Halling. Bízz bennünk.

Halling szinte összegörnyedt tányérja felett.

- Soha senki nem gyógyult még meg, miután lidércek táplálkoztak belőle.

Weir nem próbálta ismét kijavítani, inkább így szólt:

- Mi megtaláljuk a módját.

- Te úgy hiszed, minden ilyen egyszerűen megoldódik. De megtanulod majd, hogy az élet ennél sokkal nehezebb. Teyla egészsége tovább romlik majd, és a te fejedre száll, ha úgy hal meg hogy a ceremóniát nem végezhettük el rajta.

Halling, aki képtelen volt már ránézni ebédjére, eltolta maga elől a tálcát.

- Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek. Nem értitek meg.

Ezzel felállt, és a tálcára ügyet sem vetve, kivonult a teremből, akár egy dühös óriás.

Weir sóhajtva tálcájára meredt és arra jutott, hogy neki is alaposan elment az étvágya. Eddig semmit sem találtak, ami segíthetne Teylán vagy Rodney-n. Tudta, hogy mihelyt szembe kell néznie Rodneyval, ő majd elárasztja végeérhetetlen kérdések áradatával, könyörögve a válaszokért, amiket nem kaphat meg – mire majd felnéz rá, azokkal a kutyakölyök szemekkel, amelyeknek tudta, nem képes ellenállni.

Nem. Még nem képes szembe nézni ezzel. Válaszokra volt szüksége – kész feleletekkel felfegyverkezve állhat csak Rodney elé. Meg kell oldaniuk ezt a problémát – most azonnal!

Lassan felállt és otthagyva a két tálcát elindult, vissza az irodájába, hogy dolgozhasson.

01010101010101010101010101010

Máris unatkozott – unta a játékokat, amiket ő maga csinált, így újabb, és még érdekesebb ős-szerkezetek keresésére indult. Kell, hogy legyenek még ilyen „távirányítható" hadihajók valahol. Már így is talált jó párat, de szeretett volna egy egész hadsereget!

Rásandított a dobozban maradt kacatokra, miközben próbálta nem észrevenni a visszatérő fejfájást, ami kitartóan kínozta egy ideje. Már akkor is ott dübörgött valahol a fejében, mikor felébredt, de akkor még könnyű volt nem odafigyelni rá. Most már sokkal nehezebben ment. Biztos koffein megvonásos fejfájás – valamiért nem engedték, hogy kávét igyon. Szadisták.

Erővel száműzte gondolataiból és tovább kutatott a tárgyak között: még több ős eszköz zavarba ejtő funkciókkal, és az ízlésének kissé túl sok plüss játék. Beletúrt ezeknek a halmába, és talált is jó pár olyat, ami halványan emlékeztetett földi lényekre, nagy részük azonban nem. Nyomi kiskacsák és habos kicsi báránykák tömörültek a padlón. Mikor végül kiásott egy sárga macskának tűnő állatot, lila foltokkal, a hóna alá vágta és attól fogva mindenhová magával hurcolta kincskeresés közben.

Mikor könyékig beletúrt egy újabb kupacba, megint plüss-szerű anyagot ért a keze, de összerezzent, amikor kihúzta, és az napvilágra került.

- Oh, az ég szerel… - motyogta és megforgatta, hogy jobban rálásson. Humanoid volt a formáját tekintve, a fekete, a fehér és a szürke árnyalataiban pompázott, kócos haj, grimaszba torzuló száj, nyugtalanítóan villogó szemek jellemezték – egy lidérc, minden kétséget kizáróan. Egy kitömött, szőrös kis lidérc, aki dédelgetni lehet? Vagy arra szánták, hogy a gyerekek megtanulják, hogyan védjék meg magukat velük szemben? De akkor is nagyon furcsa. Azon kapta magát, hogy elhúzódik tőle.

Hiszen ez még annál a dagadt bohócnál is rosszabb, mint amit egyik karácsonyra kapott – kedves kis ajándékként apja egyik barátjától. Meghagyták neki, hogy vágjon jó képet hozzá, és köszönje meg a kedves néninek, aki hozta. Egek, hogy mennyire gyűlölte azt az izét! Hónapokig ült a szobájában egy széken – bámulva és gúnyolva őt, röhögve minden hiányosságán. Nagyon szeretett volna megszabadulni tőle, de apja ragaszkodott hozzá, mondván, ha esetleg újra meglátogatja őket, hagy örüljön az a néni, hogy még mindig megvan az ajándéka. Végül anyja és apja egyik heves vitáját követően mégis eltűnt egy szép napon.

Idegesen arrébb hajította a plüss-lidércet, de az alig egy méternyire repült tőle, mielőtt megállapodott a padlón. A hátán landolt, egyik térde behajlítva, miközben förtelmes mosolyával a plafont bámulta. Rodney addig rugdosta, amíg arccal lefelé nem feküdt. Magához szorítva plüsscicáját, azt motyogta: „Ez csak egy buta játék".

Valahonnan a kacatok halma közül Twiki a robot, idegesítő hangon kántálni kezdett: Beeda-Beeda, csak egy játék!

Hülye robot. Az ő bosszantó hangján kívül senkiét nem hallotta, mióta száműzték ide. Senki nem jött érte. A robot felé fordult és dühösen rámeredt. Sem Sheppard – sem Beckett – még Ronon sem. A hologram volt az egyetlen társasága. Miért nem akarja senki megnézni, hogy érzi magát?

A robot ügyefogyottan csörömpölt. Rodney utálta.

Újra belerúgott a lidérc játékba, amíg az egy sarokba nem kényszerült, a biztonság kedvéért pedig még jól meg is taposta. Nincs szüksége egyikükre sem. Ha még arra sincs idejük, hogy idesétáljanak, és megnézzék mi van vele – az ő dolguk. Egymaga is nagyon jól elszórakozik itt.

Hátat fordítva a lidércnek, végignézett a szobát uraló káoszon, elmosolyodva képzelete komplexitásán. Igen, és mindezt ő egyszerre működteti, a rózsaszínen világító eszközzel. Elkomorult a szó hallatán, ellenségesen méregetve mokaszinjait. Na, ezektől sürgősen meg kell szabadulni – látni sem akarja őket többé. Meg kell találnia azt a szekrényt, vagy tároló helyiséget, ahol a ruhákat tartották. Kell, hogy legyen valami rávaló is. Elvégre néhány tudós extra kis méretet hord. Nem igaz, hogy nincs egy rávaló lábbeli valahol.

De először is… gyomra korgását követve felnézett - a pulykás szendvics hívogatóan kellette magát az asztalon. Szüksége volt egy kis rágcsálnivalóra. Letelepedett az asztalnál. Észrevette, hogy a szendvics átlósan van elvágva, pont, ahogy mindig szerette. Fura volt leülni, mert legszívesebben ugrált, rohangászott volna, csinált volna VALAMIT.

Végtagjai viszont mintha erősen pártolták volna a pihenés ötletét. Fejfájása továbbra is ott lüktetett valahol mélyen… és erősödött. Rossz volt a gyomra. Ízületei sajogtak, és ez azzal a vággyal kombinálódva, hogy állandóan mozgásban legyen, egészen furcsa érzést eredményezett. Fázott, de közben melege is volt, bizsergett, izgatottnak, túlfűtöttnek érezte magát, de rettenetesen fáradtnak is.

A gyomorfájás – döntötte el – valószínűleg az éhség miatt volt. És erre a problémára itt van előtte a legjobb megoldás! Elragadtatva megfogta kreálmányát, és beleharapott. Fogai belemélyedtek ugyan, de abban a pillanatban, amint a darab levált a többiről, úgy ahogy volt el is tűnt.

Meglepve elhúzta szájától a szendvicset – ott volt a hiányzó csücsök, amit leharapott. Habozva újra próbálkozott, de az eredmény nem változott. Érezte a kenyeret a szájában addig a pillanatig, amíg le nem harapta, de utána rögtön felszívódott.

Frusztráltan meredt a kajára.

- Nem fer! –nyafogta. Hologram. Csak egy hologram. Még szép, hogy nem tudja megenni.

- Nem fer – suttogta megint, mert nagyon éhes volt. Kimondottan éhes! Irritáltan toporzékolt a padlón és a használhatatlan étket lehajította a földre.

És senki sem gondolt rá, hogy hozzon neki ebédet! Mért nem látogatta meg Elizabeth? Hiszen szinte mindig együtt ebédeltek. Carsonnak meg aztán pláne kötelessége lett volna ételt hozni neki. Elvégre Carson orvos, és az orvosok állandóan ezt csinálják! Sheppardnak meg tudott bocsátani, hiszen neki sokkal fontosabb dolgai is voltak – lidércekkel harcolni, meg ilyesmik.

- Nem fer – motyogta még egyszer utoljára.

Mögötte Twiki gúnyosan újra rákezdte: „Beeda-beeda, ez szívás Rodney, beeda-beeda!

Na jó! Ebből elég volt!

- Fogd be! – üvöltötte mini-Mckay – Dugulj el! – fordult a csak nyűgnek jó robot felé, és meredt rá összehúzott szemmel.

A robot valahogy kitalált a sarokból, és most ide-oda masírozott „aranyosnak" szánt, de inkább idegesítő mozdulatokkal. Közben pedig be nem állt a szája: Beeda-beeda, talán kicsi Rodneynak jót tenne a délutáni alvás, beeda-beeda.

A csikorgó robot hirtelen felrobbant, fém, por és alkatrész zuhanyt zúdítva környezetére. A közelben tartózkodó Mel Blanc meglepetten felkiáltott. Rodney vigyorgott. Ez jó móka. Az őt előre űző hangulat visszatért. Izzadtnak érezte magát, lélegzete felgyorsult.

Az aranyos holografikus játék mackó következett. Cérnaszájával rámosolygott mielőtt fényes gombszeme kidülledt volna, és plüssfelhőt árasztva darabokra hullott. A figurák követték – Star Wars és Battlestar Galactica szereplők estek egymásnak, vagy hulltak a földre, tüzijáték módjára hullva alkotóelemikre. A kisvonatok meglepve tapasztalták, hogy hirtelen mind egyetlen vágányon akarnak haladni. Vékony, visító hangok szirénáztak a holografikus autók belsejéből. A motorok tűz és füstfelhőt okádva szétrobbantak.

A GI-Joe-k soraiban spontán öngyulladás harapózott el, a robotok egymást püfölték apró darabokra.

Leírhatatlan az a horrorisztikus sors, ami Stretch Armstrongot sújtotta. Egyre kisebb és kisebb cafatokra szakadt, belső részeiből a szoba minden sarkába jutott valami.

A TARDIS-t… nem bántotta.

Azonban legnagyobb csalódására, a pusztítás nyomai szinte azonnal semmivé váltak. A holografikus kivetítések egyszerűen eltűntek, meghagyva a szobát tisztának és rendezettnek. Bőszítő volt! Ő pedig többre vágyott! Szüksége volt valamire, ami izgatottságra való hajlamát kielégíti – ezt a menni akarási vágyat lenyugtatja. Úgy érezte mindjárt falra mászik, hogy tüstént felkerekedik és átrohan Atlantis egyik végéből a másikba. Izgalmat akart!

Rodney látni akarta a GI-Joe guruló fejét, a kisautók darabkáit, az összezúzott figurákat, és főleg Twiki szénné égett maradványait.

Semmi. Minden túlságosan tiszta volt. Szemöldökélt ráncolva az ős plüssfigurákra összpontosította figyelmét. Na, ezek legalább igaziak. Oh, milyen szépséges kupit fog maga után hagyni a jak-imádkozó sáska. Kiscicáját kissé megszorítva Rodney mosolyogva mérlegelte lehetőségeit. Mivel ezek nem hologramok, nem tudja „darabokra gondolni" őket. De… pillantása egy kosárra esett, tele művészi kellékekkel, köztük… egy ollóval. Ez tökéletes.


	11. Chapter 11

11

**11. fejezet: Nagyon rossz kisfiú**

A gyengélkedőben Carson Beckett fáradtan dörgölte a szemét. Irtózatos fejfájása végre elviselhetővé csillapodott, de jelenleg ez volt a legkisebb gondja. Sóhajtva elszakította tekintetét monitorjáról és látta, amint Ronon finoman Teyla fölé hajol, halkan suttogva a fülébe.

A férfi – kisebb szünetekkel – szinte egész nap el sem mozdult az ágy mellől. Egy ideig, akár egy mumus, Halling is a közelben bóklászott, céltalanul merengett, mintha nem tudná, mit csináljon. Közben felvette azt az idegesítő szokást, hogy állandóan útban volt a Teyla felé közeledő nővéreknek. Sheppard váltott vele egy-két szót, mire eltűnt, csak hogy később még keserűbb arckifejezéssel jelenjen meg ismét.

Ronon ellenben egyszerűen ott ücsörgött Teyla mellett és beszélgetett vele mindenről, ami csak eszébe jutott. Látogatásai egyáltalán nem voltak tolakodóak, mindig csak addig maradt és annyit beszélt, amennyi még biztos nem fárasztotta ki a beteget. Carsonnak mosolyognia kellett Ronon gyengédségén. Ennek az embernek egyszer volt egy anyja, vagy nagyanyja, aki szerette dédelgetni – döntötte el vigyorogva.

Teyla, kimerült arcán üdvözült mosollyal nézett fel rá. Dex csak beszélt tovább mély, dübörgő hangján, és látszólag pont annyi megnyugvást talált Teylában, mint amennyit az őbenne.

Beckett elkínzott arccal figyelte őket. Szörnyű volt így látnia Teylát. Mindig is lenyűgözte a nő vitalitása, hihetetlen ereje, élni akarása. Tudta, hogy jelenleg az is hatalmas erőfeszítésébe kerülhet, hogy ébren maradjon, társalogjon Dex-el, és egyáltalán fenntartsa annak a látszatát, hogy képes normálisan társalogni valakivel. Most pislantott egyet, feje előrebukott. Dex közelebb hajolt hozzá, karjával támogatva őt, Carson pedig úgy érezte, menten megszakad a szíve. Teyla kimerülten ismét álomba merült.

Aludni fog, de nem sokáig. Habár nem beszélt róla, Carson tudta, hogy fájdalmai és kínjai előbb-utóbb felverik álmából – olyan fájdalmak, amiket csak nagyon időseknek kéne megtapasztalniuk, vagy azoknak, akik lidérc támadás áldozatai lettek.

Beckett elképzelni sem tudta, milyen érzés lehet ez Teylának – milyen kínzó, főleg egy athoszi számára.

Csalódottan fújt egyet és visszafordult számítógépe felé, azt kívánva, bárcsak megtalálta volna már a megoldást, amivel megmentheti. Tudta, hogy segítenie kell – folytatnia kell a kutatást – meg kell találnia a megoldást – amivel visszaadhatja Teylának régi erejét. Rodneynak pedig… régi magasságát.

Sóhajtott, mert rájött, hogy itt lenne az ideje meglátogatni a fiút. Későre járt. De hát a bátor kis kölyöknél biztos hemzsegnek a látogatók, nem igaz? John és Elizabeth mindenképpen odamentek hozzá. Kate és Radek pedig minden bizonnyal találnak neki elfoglaltságot. Ronon egyik körútján tuti útba ejtette az óvodát is. Alig lát ki a vendégek közül, annyi szent.

Beckett újra megnyomkodta halántékát, és remélte, hogy valaki foglalkozik az aprócska fiúval, mert őt teljesen lefoglalja itt a gyengélkedőben Teyla életben tartása. Nincs ideje arra, hogy az óvodában járkáljon és egy pindurka zseni gúnyolódását hallgassa.

Valaki… valaki biztos vigyáz Rodneyra. Valaki, aki nem érzi magát ennyire hibásnak, mint ő. Sóhajtania kellett, mikor rájött, hogy igazán szánhatna pár percet arra, hogy meglátogassa barátját, de egyszerűen képtelen volt a szemébe nézni. Már az is elég nehéz volt, hogy látnia kellett Teylát ebben az állapotban.

Ronon felállt, karja még egy ideig elidőzött a nő ráncos kezén. Teyla aludt. Beckett felnézett, elkapva a férfi pillantását.

- Megnézem, hogy a többiek találtak-e már valamit – jelentette ki a korábbi üldözött.

- Rendben – fordult el Beckett, egészen addig nézve Ronon után, amíg az el nem tűnt a Zelenka laborja felé vezető folyosón. A tudós és társai még mindig az őseszköz hazaszállított romjain ügyködtek.

- Bárcsak találnának valamit – suttogta reménykedve.

Ahogy figyelte Teylát alvás közben, eszébe jutott, hogy érezheti magát Rodney, és azt kívánta bár lehetne két helyen egyszerre – de a gyengélkedő nem való a Rodneyhoz hasonló „aktív" kisfiúnak, ő pedig nem mozdulhat Teyla mellől.

0101010101010101010101010101

A kitömött állatokat ért csapás igen masszívnak mutatkozott Atlantis egyik szobájában. Rodney Mckay addig bajlódott az ollóval, amíg nyilvánvalóvá nem vált, hogy pufók kezei nem megfelelően rugalmasak az eszköz használatához. De nem számított, mert talált más módot a csonkolásra.

Karok és lábak hevertek szanaszét a szobában, üres anyagtestek pöttyözték a padlót, és rövid időközönként fejek repültek az óvoda polcainak teteje felé. A legtöbb koponya azonban nem érte el célját. És ezek a fejek jártak legrosszabbul, ugyanis barbár módon karókra – pontosabban a művészi kellékeket tartalmazó dobozból való pálcikákra tűzték őket. A testekből kibelezett tömésanyag hó módjára szállingózott mindenfelé. A plüssök valóságos kínzókamrájává vált a helyiség.

Szörnyű volt. De egyszerűen helyesek voltak – túlságosan is azok. Ilyen aranyos játékoknak nem szabadna létezniük. A menő dolgokat nem bántotta. Csak hasznos, tudományos munkára is érdemes tárgyak maradhattak épségben. Megállt, és szétnézett a pusztítás halmain, mire kellemetlen, szorító érzés markolt a mellkasába, hogy alig kapott levegőt tőle, és egy hang a fejében azt kérdezte tőle: Teljesen elment az eszed?

Mélyet lélegzett, kimerülten a megerőltetéstől.

„Valami nagyon nem stimmel veled. Miért csináltad ezt?"

Soha nem tett volna ilyet, fiatalkorában sem. Nem, ehhez túl rendszerető és igényes volt a holmijait illetően. Rodney összeráncolt homlokkal próbálta megérteni magát, miközben igyekezett nem tudomást venni a zúgásról a fejében - agya viszont képtelen volt odafigyelni. Nem tudott egy helyben maradni.

A pusztítás vajmi keveset segített a tudós megnyugtatásában. Oh, ez egyáltalán nem volt elegendő! Izgett-mozgott, pufók ujjait tördelte, és végtelen köröket rótt a helyiségben. Itt nem fogja megtalálni, amire szüksége van. Unatkozott. Magányos volt! Ki kell innen jutnia!

Ismét felmérte az óvoda ajtaját – az ajtót, amit speciálisan „kisfiúk" benntartására fejlesztettek ki. Elég magas volt, hogy bármely felnőtt bekukucskálhasson, de a hozzá hasonló alacsonyak fölé áthatolhatatlan akadályként tornyosult. Nos, ez nem fogja megállítani a férfit, aki többet tud az Őstechnológiáról, mint bárki más a városban!

Ennek ellenére, bárki tervezte is a szobát, jól ismerte a bebörtönzöttek alkati sajátságait. Minden irányítópanel bosszantóan biztonságos távolságban volt – elérhetetlenül, még akkor is, ha hatalmasat ugrott. Nos, ez egyáltalán nem ügy. Mckay gyorsan lépcsőt képzelt maga elé. Érezte a zsebéből áradó immár ismerős melegséget, és a kívánt építmény: hipp-hopp előtte is volt, csak kényelmesen fel kellett sétálnia rajta. Kitűnő!

Rodney számos fellelt kincsét – köztük a kis Ugrót – felmarkolta és mellénye zsebeibe tömte őket. Aztán felszedte azt a botot, amire a lidércfejet tűzte, és bizarr sétapálcaként hadonászott vele. Végül – játékcicáját hóna alá csapva felmasírozott a lépcsőn, lelassítva a tetején, majd megállva egy pillanatra – gondolkozni.

Mit csináljon? Hová menjen?

Szívás volt egyedül lenni. Kíváncsi volt, vajon Teyla hogy érzi magát? Persze, nyilván a gyengélkedőn fekszik, körülvéve nővérkékkel, de mégis, talán jól esne neki egy barát jelenléte. Elvégre öreg volt, és beteg, emellett talán kicsit félt is, meg magányos is volt. Mindenki jobban szokta érezni magát egy barát jelenlétében.

Elmegy meglátogatni Teylát – határozta el. Megnézi, hogy érzi magát. Talán neki adja egyik talált kincsét. Az emberek mindig visznek ajándékot a betegnek a kórházba, nem? Talán odaadhatná neki Kiki-t? Elkomorodva méregette a kitömött macskát. Talán Teylának inkább valamilyen más állat tetszene – nézett végig a plüssök maradványain. Na mindegy, a kis Ugrót mindenesetre tuti meg fogja mutatni neki, hiszen annál királyabb cuccot keresve sem talál.

A gyomra megint megkordult. Hiszen nem is evett egész nap, ha jól emlékszik. Nos, akkor az ebédlőbe megy bekapni valamit. Jó ötlet. Először ebédlő, aztán Teyla. Igen. Nem. Várjunk csak… első mégiscsak a raktár lesz. Keresnie kell valami ruhát, ami a jelenleginél kevésbé… imádni való.

Eddig is mindent megtett, hogy elfogadhatóbbá tegye külsejét. Fogta a játéklidérc derékövét, és hajpánt gyanánt a homloka köré tekerte. Megkísérelte fenyegetőbbé változtatni rózsaszín cipőit, úgy, hogy koponyákat rajzolt rájuk. A művészkellékek közt talált festékeket használta, és rengeteg szenvedés árán tette a rajzokat egyre részletesebbé. Az eredmény – reményei szerint - szörnyűbbé varázsolta kissé a mokaszinokat. Csak mikor már készen állt a mestermunka jutott eszébe, hogy ennyi erővel az egész cipőt feketére festhette volna, de így már, hogy a koponyák büszkén feszítettek a helyükön, bűn lett volna eltüntetni őket.

Új cipőkre volt szüksége! Rendben: raktár, ebédlő, gyengélkedő. Ideje indulni!

A lépcső legfelső fokán állva először a lidérc fejét dugta ki, körbeforgatva, mintha az lenne szemeinek meghosszabbítása. Feszülten várakozott, reagál-e valaki a jelenségre. Semmi. A lidércét a saját feje követte, amely óvatosan először az egyik, majd a másik irányba kukkantott. A folyosó üres volt – ami egyrészt megkönnyebbüléssel, másrészt elégedetlenséggel töltötte el. Órák, sőt rengeteg óra óta volt itt, és senki nem vár a közelben, hogy vigyázzon rá? Őrködjön felette?

Mi lenne, ha megjelenne itt egy lidérc, amikor egyedül hagyják? Rodney Mckayből nagyon hamar fél fogra alig elegendő előétel lenne. Mérgesen a karóhegyre tűzött lidércfejre bámult és nyomatékosítás kedvéért az ajtófélfához csapdosta. Senki nem is tudná, hogy megtámadták. Alsó ajka lebiggyedt a gondolatra. Na majd ő megmutatja nekik!

Koncentrálni kezdett, megpróbálva a fura ajtó túloldalára is lépcsőt építeni, meglepő módon azonban nem történt semmi. Keményebb összpontosításba kezdett, homlokát ráncolva, szemét erősen behunyva – a lépcső képére fókuszált. Semmi.

- LÉPCSŐ! – bődült el, arra a pontra bökve ujjával, ahol az építményt szerette volna látni. Azonban az üres folyosón kívül nem fogadta más látvány.

- A francba! – morogta, mikor rájött, hogy a hologramokat létrehozó eszköz valószínűleg csak az óvodán belül működik. Hát ez gáz! De nem fogja megállítani. Első lehetőség: kicsit odábbrendezi a szoba innenső felén lévő lépcsőt, hogy kis nyújtózkodással elérje az ajtó külső felén lévő panelt. Az áramkör kapcsolódási sémáját gyerekjáték lesz megfejteni. Jó nagy durranással járna a dolog, de… azonban mikor jobban megnézte magának a szerkezetet, rögtön el is vetette ezt a lehetőséget. Sok időbe telne, és az ujjai jelenleg egy fatuskó rugalmasságával vetekednek. De neki MOST AZONNAL ki kellett jutnia innen!

A túloldalra dobta lidércfejes pálcáját, megtapogatta zsebeit, ellenőrizve, megvan-e minden, aztán nagyon óvatosan leejtette Kiki-t. Később lábbal lefelé ő maga következett – és már kinn is volt!

0101010101010101010101101010101

Sheppard hevesen ütötte-verte az edzőteremben felállított homokzsákot. Későre járt. És az éjszaka közeledtével Sheppardnak mozgásban kellett tartania magát. Volt valami megnyugtató a sportban – olyan tevékenység volt ez, amelyet odahaza, normális földlakóként is igazán élvezett, azokban az időkben, mikor Csillagkapukról, lidércekről és a Pegazus galaxisról álmodni se mert volna. Akkoriban, amikor még képtelenség volt, hogy barátai gyerekké, vagy aggastyánná változzanak egyetlen szempillantás alatt.

Kesztyűi ütemes dobogása a zsákon megnyugtatták, pedig legszívesebben a szuszt is kiverte volna azokból, akik ilyen mocskos kis trükkökkel kárt tettek a csapatában. Bopita-bopita-bopita-bopita – püfölte szét gondolatban az Ősöket, akik olyan helyen hagyták szanaszét üzemzavaros ketyeréiket, ahol túlbuzgó tudósok könnyedén rátalálhatnak. A francba! Beckett és Mckay teljesen odavoltak azért a vacakért már akkor, amikor még azt sem tudták, mire jó. Gyerekek – csak egy fokkal jobbak, mint a gyerekek.

Homlokát ráncolta a metaforára és folytatta a homokzsák alapos elagyabugyálását.

Itt, az edzőteremben, nem létezett más a zsák bopita-bopita hangján, és a saját ziháló légzésén kívül. Egyedül volt – teljesen egyedül. Voltak idők, amikor szerette a magányt, de már hozzászokott Teyla vívóleckéihez, és hiányzott neki a társasága. Igaz, hogy általában alaposan helybenhagyta, de még ekkor is volt hozzá pár kedves szava.

Istenem, a nő egyszerűen lenyűgöző volt. Harcolni látni olyan volt, mintha elegáns táncot nézett volna az ember! Hogy változhat valaki, aki ilyen légies és szabad, önmaga szinte üres burkává? Beleboxolt a zsákba, mert tele volt a hócipője az egésszel.

És azt sem teheti meg, hogy edzés után beugrik Mckay laborjába, dumálni egy kicsit. Fura, mennyire várta és számított ezekre a pillanatokra – az órákra, amiket végigvitáztak a tudóssal, szóba ejtve szinte mindent, ami eszükbe jutott, közben ötleteket cseréltek, buta tréfákat sütöttek el, badarságokról veszekedtek. Egyszer ő nyert, másszor őt győzték le. Hiányzott ez is.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Mckay jelenleg nem tudna mentálisan lépést tartani vele, és ez szörnyen megrémisztette. Mckay, az okostojás nem létezett többé, csak egy gyerek – egy átkozott gyerek! Ennek nem így kellene lennie, nagyon nem!

Sheppard egész nap kerülte őket. Egyszer meglátogatta Teylát, de főleg azért, hogy távol tartsa Hallingot, akiről tudta, hogy ott fog ólálkodni. Ezt leszámítva azonban úgy folytatta napi rutinját, hogy még csak véletlenül se kelljen a barátait fenyegető veszélyre gondolnia – hadd törjék csak a specialisták a megoldáson a fejüket.

Mégis folyamatosan aggódott – rágta, emésztette a kétség egész álló nap.

Hiányoztak neki – mindketten. Hihetetlenül magányosnak érezte magát. Feléjük se nézett már nagyon régóta.

Tempója lelassult és kiesett a ritmusból. Karjai lehanyatlottak, a homokzsák még egy ideig lengett erre-arra, mielőtt megállt volna.

Mi a fenét csinál?

Sóhajtva lehámozta magáról kesztyűit, a sarokba hajította őket, miközben arra gondolt, hogy valószínűleg nem ő az egyetlen, aki egyedül érzi magát.

01010101010101010101010101

Rodney Mckay óvatosan kidugta fejét a futóhíd korlátja felett, megbámulva az odalenti embereket. Korábban gyorsan lemondott a folyosók használatáról, mert nem szerette volna, ha felfedezik. Első ötlete az volt, hogy a hidakat használja. Fel is mászott az elsőre, ami útjába került. Rendesen elfáradt, mire felért, és le kellett ülnie, fejét az egyik korlátnak támasztva. Karjai és lábai sajogtak, és csengett a füle. Feszültnek, ugyanakkor kábának érezte magát, mintha a teste most jönne rá, hogy visszaéltek vele. A feje fájt és mikor ellenőrizte, melegnek érződött a keze alatt.

Ezzel szöges ellentétben viszont a mozgáskényszer megmaradt, és hajtotta volna előre, előre. Szörnyű keverék volt ez. Kezei remegtek és meg kellett markolnia a korlátot, hogy lecsillapítsa őket. Behunyta a szemét és megpróbálta magáévá tenni a szituációt, próbált megnyugodni, gondolkodni.

Ettől viszont émelyegni kezdett. A pánt, amit a homloka köré tekert túl szorosnak érződött, ezért inkább levette, simán lehajítva maga mellé a földre.

Miért esik ennyire nehezére a gondolkodás? Egyik remegő, pufók kezét az arcához emelte, azt kívánva bárcsak ne fájna ennyire a feje, és tudna elmélkedni! Hiszen mi lesz vele, ha már gondolkodni sem tud? Az elméje az egyetlen dolog, ami hasznossá teszi itt.

Körülnézett, mintegy felmérve környezetét és rájött, milyen nevetséges is ez az egész. Mi a fenét művel? A hidakon settenkedik egy csomó játékkal felfegyverkezve? Eldobta a karóra tűzött lidércfejet, hogy az a keskeny palló másik oldalára kerüljön.

Hülye – gyerekes – nevetséges – ismételgette magában újra és újra. Egyáltalán minek hozta magával azt az izét? Miért rakta össze? Idióta! Gyengeelméjű!

Csak most jutott eszébe, hogy nem is olyan rég szétszaggatott egy csomó játékot. Hogy ez mennyire gyerekes volt tőle! Milyen megvetendő!

Egészen halkan azt suttogta: „Mi történik velem? Miért csináltam ezt?"

Hát épp ez az! Mert nem gondolkodott. Ettől a felfedezéstől csak még nyomorultabban érezte magát.

Sóhajtott és rájött, hogy valószínűleg Carsonhoz kéne először mennie. Beckettnél biztos van valami bébi aszpirin, vagy hasonló. Vagy egy injekció. Megborzongott. Összerezzent, és alsó ajka reszketni kezdett még a tű gondolatára is. Az orvosoknál mindig volt tű. Utálta a tűket.

De talán attól mégis jobban érezné magát. Rodney együttérzőn megsimogatta egyik karját, míg a másikkal a korlátot szorongatta. Ideje menni – ideje elindulni. A kezével kellett álló helyzetbe húznia magát, mert a lábai valahogy nem akartak engedelmeskedni. Tekintete ügyetlen ujjaira tévedt és hatalmas bánat öntötte el a szívét.

Használhatatlan – azok a pufók kis izék a kezei végén, szinte teljesen használhatatlanok. Korábbi kézügyességének nyoma sem maradt. A keze volt a másik dolog, amire büszke volt – először az agya, aztán a kezei. Az ujjai mindig annyira hajlékonyak, mozgékonyak, gyorsak voltak és olyan jól érthetően artikuláltak – és még ezeket is elvesztette, hogy megkapja helyette ezeket a kövérkés, hurkás kinövéseket.

És az agya? Kezdi azt is elveszíteni?

Tényleg nem érezte jól magát. Mért nem jött el Carson az óvodába, hogy megvizsgálja? De most tényleg – Carsonnak mindenképp ott kellett volna lennie! Elkomorult a gondolatra. Végül is ő páciens! Az orvos dolga nem az, hogy mindig szemmel tartsa a kísérleti patkányt?

Nos, ha Carsont ennyire nem érdekli az ő állapota – Rodneynak magának kell elmennie hozzá.

- Igen! Gondoskodom saját magamról!

Hiszen mindig is erre volt kényszerítve, miért ne menne most is? Különben is az volt a terve, hogy elmegy Teylát meglátogatni, nem?

Koncentrálni próbált, hogy kidolgozhasson egy tervet. Jól van, jól van, szóval elmegy Carsonhoz, de csak azután, hogy megjárta a raktárat új ruhákért, és miután az étkezőbe is bekukkantott bekapni valamit, és meglátogatta Teylát, akinek meg kell mutatnia a kis Ugrót és Kiki-t. Carson csak ezek után következik, már ha lesz a férfinak őrá egyáltalán ideje.

Tessék, minden meg van oldva! Mckay immár pontosan tudta, mit akar csinálni. Ha van terved, az mindig csak jót jelenthet.

Azonban ahelyett, hogy elindult volna megvalósítani, inkább Atlantis egyik hűs korlátjának nyomta a fejét, és nézte, ahogy alatta homályos foltokként elhaladnak az emberek.

- Nehéz elhinni, nem igaz? – szólalt meg alatta Dr. Hoffmann, az egyik botanikus.

Egy másik, Dr. Thibodaux, a mikrobiológus, felkacagott.

- Én magam is alig hittem el! Hallottam, hogy jól elrejtették valahova. Bárcsak ott rohangálna a laborjában, mint ahogy szokott! Azt a látványt biztosan nem hagynám ki! Ha! Szívesen vetnék egy pillantást a kissrácra! Szétröhögném a fejem!

Egy másik botanikus, Dr. Li a fejét csóválta.

- Nagyon aranyos – mondta – És amikor visszahozták a bolygóról, imádnivaló volt, ahogy aludt – elfordította a fejét, és bár Rodney csak odafentről szemlélhette az eseményeket, biztos volt benne, hogy jóindulatú mosoly ül az arcán – Hiányzik, hogy nincsenek gyerekek körülöttem. Attól félek, ha újra meglátnám, muszáj lenne megölelnem – mondta, gügyögős hanggal zárva a szónoklatot.

Hoffman utálkozva lehurrogta.

- Tudod te egyáltalán kiről beszélsz? A Labor Szörnyű Uráról!

_**Hogy mi? **_– akadt ki Rodney, szúrós pillantást küldve az alatta levők felé _**Ezt még annyira megbánod!**_

Thibodaux felnevetett.

- Csak nehogy ezt ő is meghallja. Nyomorulttá teszi az életed!

_**Hát ebben nem tévedsz **_– értett egyet Rodney gondolatban.

- Mért eddig nem keserítette meg? – kontrázott Hoffmann.

_**Oh **_– tűnődött el Rodney _**Mondtam valaha olyasmit Hoffmann-nak, amit nem érdemelt meg? Amíg nem áll ott mögötte valaki, hogy hajszolja, addig még véletlenül se csinál semmit.**_

Thibodaux mély hangon felröhögött.

- Megpróbálom elkerülni. Ha látod, hogy rossz kedve van – menekülj! Akkor senki nem tud lakatot tenni a szájára.

Mckay tudta, hogy Thibodaux se sokkal jobb. A fickó lusta volt, és mindig megpróbálta kihúzni magát a munka alól. Ráadásul mikrobiológus volt – már ez is elég indok, hogy az ember csúnyán nézzen rá.

- De most ennivalóan aranyos – tette hozzá Li.

Rodney homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok. Utálta az „aranyos" kifejezést, és Kiki-t erősen magához szorította, hogy ő is osztozhasson vele az érzésen.

- Miért kéne nekem azzal törődnöm, hogy mit gondol? – folytatta Hoffmann – Mit tehetne velem most? Bezárták a Dedós Szobába. Úgy látszik, végre rájöttek, hogy a gyereket inkább csak nézni kell és nem hallgatni – Hoffmann szívta a fogát egy pillanatig, majd hozzátette – A teste végre illik a viselkedéséhez. Én mindig is csak egy hatalmas kisbabát láttam benne.

Li kedvesen és csendben felnevetett.

Thibodaux kuncogott.

- Azért légy óvatos. Én láttam, hogy volt olyan, aki meghunyászkodott előtte, csak mert alaposan lehordta.

- Ugyan miért kéne félnem tőle? – vágta rá Hoffmann nyersen – Jelenleg négy éves! A legrosszabb, amit tehet velem, hogy sípcsonton rúg.

Rodney előrehajolt, mert legszívesebben lement volna, hogy rájuk ordítson, leszidja őket, de tudta, hogy teljesen feleslegesen erőlködne. Li kuncorászna. Hoffmann elvigyorodna. Thibodaux? A mikrobiológusokban eleve nem lehet bízni.

Még mielőtt kitalálhatta volna, hogy mit akar mondani, a kis Ugró kiszánkázott a zsebéből.

Rodney érezte, ahogy kicsúszik. Hirtelen utána kapott, mert nem kívánta, hogy pont a kis csapat közepébe essen, ujjai azonban hiába kotorásztak utána – és az Ugró lezuhant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Helló mindenki! Az alant látható alcímért elnézést, de úgy döntttem nem fordítom le. Gondolom valami angol mondóka lehet, amit úgyse tudnék hűen visszaadni, úgyhogy felesleges próbálkoznom vele. Remélem ezért senki nem harapja le majd a fejem '**

**Jó olvasást!**

**12. fejezet: ****Hickory Dickory Dock, Running Down the Clock**

Rodney ügyetlen kis ujjai esélytelenül nyújtózkodtak, csupán levegőt markolhattak, mivel az apró Ugró, pont, mintha maga Beckett vezette volna, fejjel előre megindult a föld felé.

Mckay a folyosó korlátjának dőlve és Kiki farkát szorosan markolva próbált a zsebében tartott eszközre koncentrálni, de végül csak bámulni tudott, amint az Ugró frontálisan ütközött a talajjal, és látványosan darabjaira tört.

_**Ha még egy petárdát is utána hajítok, legalább hatásosabb lett volna **_– gondolta gúnyosan.

Mozdulatlanná merevedett, ahogy a lenti felnőttek összerezzenve előbb a törött játékra, aztán egymásra pillantottak.

Mckay nézte őket, magában dörmögve lassú felfogásukon. Számára az lenne az első, hogy a kiindulópontot próbálja megtalálni. Abból, hogy így merednek egymásra, meg az egykor hihetetlenül menő, gondolatirányítású Ugró siralmas maradványaira, még nem fognak megtudni semmit. Mckay sokadszor pályafutása során rájött, hogy tényleg tyúkeszűekkel dolgozik. Idióták ezek egytől egyig!

Rodney frusztrált idegességgel ráncolta a homlokát, ahogy a tudósok lassan egymás után felfelé fordították a fejüket, egyenesen őrá meredve.

Amikor Dr. Li kedves pillantása találkozott az övével, és a tudós keze azonnal elindult a füle felé, hogy megérintse adóvevőjét, Rodney már tudta, hogy bajban van.

Menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Fogát összeszorítva és hevesen szitkozódva, az önfenntartás ösztönétől vezettetve, felpattant és végigfutott a rámpán, csak hogy minél távolabb legyen ezektől a gyengeelméjűektől, akik tudósnak merik nevezni magukat.

0101010101010101010101010101

Rodney a felső szintek csendbe burkolózó folyosóin száguldott. Futás közben óvatos pillantásokat vetett hátrafelé a válla felett, miközben Kikit a farkánál fogva vonszolta magával, nem törődve a ténnyel, hogy koponyákkal díszített rózsaszín mokaszinja minden lépésénél hatalmasat rúg a játékba, visszalendítve azt a levegőbe. Szegény Kiki viselte a vad tempó legrosszabb következményeit.

Mckay csak futott és futott. Szaladt, amíg már alig bírt lélegezni, rohant égő tüdővel, egyre lassuló tempóban, miközben fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki elől és mi elé szalad. És mindez miért?

Mérsékelte kicsit a lépteit, és a sötét, enyhén ívelő folyosón maga mögé nézett. Rájött, hogy igencsak egyedül van. A folyosó mindkét irányban láthatóan végtelen hosszan folytatódott, úgy, hogy távolabbi részei szinte teljes homályba vesztek.

Megállt. Feje kavargott, kezei, lábai remegtek, és testét hirtelen hideg veríték lepte el. A sötétség mintha vele együtt mozgott volna. Kék szemei körüljártak az üres területen. Fejébe kéretlenül lidércek képei furakodtak, akik a sötétségben ólálkodva leskelődnek utána. Lélegzetét visszafojtva hallgatózott. Fülelnie kellett, hogy saját szapora szívverésén túl meghalljon valami mást is. Vajon a lidércek a közelben vannak?

Kikit szorosan a mellkasához szorítva, elhátrált egészen a falig. Az alezredest akarta. Sheppardot akarta. Sheppard elintézné a lidérceket.

A feje fájt. Éhes volt. A gyomra kavargott. Fázott. Az alezredest akarta. De Sheppard nem látogatta meg őt az óvodában. Sheppard rózsaszín cipőkbe kényszerítette.

Rodney Kikivel szorosan a hóna alatt, óvatosan, lépésenként elindult előre, félve megmozdulni, de ijedten, hogy ha van egy lidérc a közelben, az ne ilyen nyílt terepen találjon rá.

Az alezredes megvédené őt a lidércektől. Sheppard nem félt semmitől és Sheppard jó barátja volt Ronon Dex-nek. Ronon pedig nem hagyná, hogy őt bárki bántsa. Nem tudta pontosan miért, de ebben egészen biztos volt.

Mckay gyomra haragosan kordult egyet, elárulva helyzetét minden közelben ólálkodó lidércnek. Kezét hasára téve megsimogatta, megpróbálva elhallgattatni. Fájt a feje. Szédült. Sheppardot akarta.

Könnyei utat találtak hosszú szempilláin át kipirult, forró arcára. Irritáltan megdörgölte homlokát, és behunyta a szemét. Elvesztve egyensúlyát, nekidőlt a falnak.

A cseppek egymás után záporoztak könnyes szeméből le, ziháló mellkasára és onnan még lejjebb a földre.

Gyomra ismét fájdalmasan kordult egyet. Senki sem jött, hogy meglátogassa az óvodában. Bezárták abba a börtönbe és otthagyták, aztán megfeledkeztek róla.

Mckay folytatta útját, végig a folyosón, amíg egy ajtóhoz nem ért. Pár pillanatig hallgatózott előtte. Semmi zaj nem szűrődött kifelé. Ott állt, próbálva eldönteni, hogyan legyen tovább.

Hoffmann, Thibodaux és Li sietős hangja hangzott fel mögötte, egyre közeledve.

Őt keresték. Az idióták. Undok dolgokat mondtak róla, kinevették, most meg úgy szólongatják, mint egy elkóborolt kutyát. Ennyire hülyének nézik? Meglehet, hogy kicsit összement, de még mindig saját zseniális és briliáns önmaga.

Azon tűnődött, hogy a bolondság valami kóros elváltozás-e, vagy saját örökölt génjeinken keresztül jutunk hozzá. Egyszer meg kell ezt érdeklődnie Carsontól. Beckettet is meg kellett volna találnia, de nem volt az első a listáján.

Rodney nem akarta, hogy pont az a három kórosan idióta találja meg. Ők utálatos dolgokat mondtak róla. Kegyetlenek voltak, majdnem, mint a lidércek csak másképpen. A lidércek legalább hátrahagyják mások testén a fizikális bizonyítékát annak, hogy bántottak valakit.

Kikit magához szorítva Mckay felugrott, és bal kezét magasra nyújtva megérintette az irányítópanelt. Az ajtó kitárult, felfedve egy kis raktárhelyiséget.

Terveiben az első pont rögtön az óvodából való szökés után! Raktárat kellett találnia! A terve kezd végre rendesen működni.

A siker boldogító sóhajával belépett a terembe, és vigyorgott, mikor az ajtó bezáródva mögötte elrejtette a bolond tudósok elől, akik így képtelenek lesznek megtalálni, hogy hová bújt.

Óriásnak érezte magát az idióták között. De a méret nem számít. Sheppardnak nem volt igaza, ez nem csupán egy mítosz.

John Sheppardra gondolva lecsúszott a fal mellett, térdeit szorosan felhúzta maga elé, és Kikit magához ölelte. Az alezredest akarta. Anélkül, hogy tudatosodott volna benne, újabb könnyek buggyantak ki szempillái alól. Egy négyéves minden erejével szorította Kikit és arcát a szőrébe temette.

Vállai rázkódtak, miközben láz égette a testét és éhség a gyomrát. Reszketett, lélegzete szaggatott ritmusban tört ki belőle, ahogy a bezártság érzése, és valami megnevezhetetlen félelem, mint egy fojtogató marok ölelte körül.

Zihálása végül lecsillapult, ő pedig kissé oldalra dőlve befúrta magát az egyik sarokba, görcsös szorítása Kikin elernyedt, ahogy az álom magával ragadta.

01010101010101010101010101010

Sheppard, Beckett és Dex Atlantis nyugati szárnyában, a négyes szinten egy apró raktárhelyiség nyitott ajtajában álltak a kis, összegömbölyödött alakot bámulva, aki egy kitömött macskát szorongatva, reszketve aludt.

- Elizabeth, megtaláltuk – szólt bele Sheppard a rádióba, miközben az életjel detektort a zsebébe csúsztatta Beckett pedig vállal előre bepréselte magát a kis raktárba. Az alezredes félrehúzódott az útból, és Elizabeth kérdésire válaszolgatott, közben fél szemmel Beckettet figyelve, aki a csöpp kis szobában manőverezett.

Eszébe jutott, hogy Beckett, így hátulról, köpenybe bújtatott vállal pont úgy néz ki, mint Igor. A gondolatra elmosolyodott. Egyszer majd Mckayel együtt ugrathatják ezzel a férfit. Mikor Elizabeth hangja megint megszólalt a fülében, ismét az ő hangjára összpontosítva elfordult, hogy válaszoljon neki.

Szemét azonban végig Becketten tartotta, aki mostanra ott térdelt a szendergő Mini-Mckay előtt. Sheppard szemöldöke aggodalmas ráncokba szaladt, mikor meglátta az orvos megfeszülő hátát.

- Oh, a fenébe – motyogta Beckett, és látszólag hatalmas kezét Mckay sápadt, izzadtságban fürdő homlokára és arcára fektette – Rodney?

Rodney szemhéja megrebbent.

- Alezredes?

- Nem fiam, Carson vagyok – felelte Beckett kedvesen a „gyermekre" mosolyogva.

- Neee, az alezredest akarom! – nyöszörögte Mckay, szorosabb labdába csavarodva és még mélyebbre fúrva magát a sarokba – Az alezredest akarom. Nem érzem jól magam – fáj a fejem – nyafogta. Tágabbra nyitotta a szemét és egyenesen a doktorra meredve megszólalt – Te otthagytál engem, teljesen egyedül! Utállak! Menj el!

Carson keze előrenyúlt, mert a mini-terror szájából elhangzott nyers igazság fájdalmasan érintette, és a mozdulattal szerette volna megvigasztalni nemcsak Rodneyt, de saját magát is.

Mckay már nem úgy viselkedett, mint egy túlpörgetett pitbull, hanem valahogy átváltozott egy ijedt négyéves gyermekké, aki szeretne elbújni a hatalmas, és barátságtalan világ elől.

- Nem! Menj el!

Rodney egyik mokaszinba bújtatott lába előrerúgott, de Beckett elég járatos volt a gyermekorvoslás és kelletlen páciensek terén, hogy könnyedén elkerülje a fájdalmas találkozást. A mozdulatban talán nem volt meg egy felnőtt bénító, fizikális ereje, de olyan brutális őszinteséggel árulkodott a félelemről és bizalmatlanságról, amit csak egy gyermek tudott egy rúgásba sűríteni. Rodney nem azért rúgott ki, hogy bántson, hanem hogy megvédje magát. Carson ezt rögtön belátta, és nem tudta mi fájt volna jobban: az, hogy ha Rodney lába valóban találkozik a térdével, vagy az a tudat, hogy Rodney fél tőle és nem bízik benne.

Beckett válla felett Sheppardra és Rononra sandított, remélve, azt olvassa majd ki tekintetükből, hogy félreértette Rodney viselkedését. Az összezavarodott, döbbent pillantások azonban inkább megerősítették gyanújában.

Beckett ismét Mckay felé fordult.

- Semmi baj, Sheppard alezredes is itt van mögöttem – Carson újfent megpróbálta Rodney térdére fektetni a kezét, de ő megint csak elhúzódott.

- Nem, menj el – motyogta – Az alezredest akarom – halk könyörgése alig jutott el a felnőttek füléig. Beckett csak nézni tudott, ahogy az ijedt kék szemek lecsukódtak és nagy, kövér könnycseppek gördültek le a már amúgy is nedves szempillákon át a könnyfoltos arcra. Izmai elernyedtek és úgy tűnt, még közelebb húzódik játék kiscicájához, megnyugodva, hogy a sarokban a felnőttek úgysem érnek rendesen hozzá.

- Hagyja, majd inkább én – jelentette ki Sheppard félrehúzódva, ki nem mondott parancsot adva Beckettnek, hogy jöjjön ki a kis szobából. Az orvos térdre küszködte magát és fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy ízületei tiltakoztak a mozdulat ellen.

- Mindenki egyformán öregszik – ugratta Sheppard.

- Vagy fiatalodik – felelt komoran Beckett, szomorúan pillantva a sarokba húzódott kis alakra. Elkülönítették Rodneyt, elzárták a populáció többi részétől, mert mássá változott, mint amilyennek eddig ismerték, és magára hagyták, mert túl kényelmetlen volt törődni vele.

- Melegnek érződik – jegyezte meg Sheppard, miközben gyengéden karjába kapta Rodneyt, vigyázva, hogy a fiú feje kényelmesen helyezkedjen a vállára. Az alezredes a plüssmacskát szabad kezében szorongatva kimasírozott a raktárból. Mckay Sheppard nyaka köré fonta karjait, szorosan kapaszkodva belé. Az alezredes próbált nem gondolni arra, hogy alig egy napja csak hízelgéssel tudta rávenni Rodneyt ugyanerre.

- Igen, úgy tűnik, van egy kis láza – morogta Beckett, próbálva jobb rálátást nyerni a sápadt arcon virító kipirult foltokra, de csak a fiú rendetlen, világosbarna hajjal borított feje búbját látta – Vigyük a gyengélkedőre.

01010101010101010101010101010

Carson számítógépe monitorja mellett állt, direkt olyan szögben, hogy közben szemmel tarthassa a kis tudóst és Teylát. Az athoszi nő ült az ágyban, orra alatt a csővel, ami segített neki könnyebben lélegezni, Rodney mellett, aki az ágyában feküdt, szorosan mellébújva és mélyen aludt. Teyla keskeny hátát simogatta a takarón keresztül ráncos, összeaszott kezével, amely egyre öregebbnek és öregebbnek tűnt, ahogy teltek múltak az órák. Az orvosnak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy nagy fájdalmai lehetnek, mégis minden mellette elhaladó számára volt egy kedves mosolya. Azonban, ahogy korábbi szoborszerű tartása egyre jobban megereszkedett és a kor minél jobban megviselte barázdákkal szabdalt arcát, látogatóinak száma eléggé megapadt.

Teylának nem volt pár napja hátra.

A monitorra nézve pedig megállapította, hogy Rodneynak talán még annyi sem volt.

- Carson? – Dr. Weir szándékosan lehalkított hangja visszaterelte az orvos figyelmét kis hallgatósága felé. A nőre bámult, aztán Rononra fordult a tekintete, aki időről időre Teylára sandított. Végezetül Johnra nézett, aki esetlenül ült székében olyan arccal, mintha mindent képes lenne irányítani, még akkor is, ha a világ kifordul alóla.

Beckett, idetartó körútjuk során, melyen elkerülték a sűrűbben látogatott folyosókat, észrevette, hogy Sheppard ugyanolyan erősen kapaszkodik Rodneyba, mint amilyen szorosan a fiú kapaszkodott őbelé.

Carson megértette ennek jelentését, és látta, hogy Ronon szintén. A harcos majd gondoskodik róla, hogy senki ne zavarja meg az erősödő köteléket a miniatürizált tudós és az alezredes között. Weir kissé elbátortalanodott, mikor ő is észrevette, mi folyik a szeme előtt. Talán ekkor jött rá, hogy ha elveszítik Mckayt, nagy az esélye annak, hogy elveszítik azt a John Sheppardot is, akit megismertek, és megtanultak tisztelni.

Beckett szeme végül megállapodott Zelenkán. A cseh viszonozta a pillantást és ösztönös mozdulattal feljebb tolta orrán a szemüveget.

- Carson? – szólította meg ismét Dr. Weir.

- Ja igen – Beckett kiszakította magát a merengésből és monitorjára meredt. A monitor „biztonságos" volt. Ez volt az ő területe. Ismerte az információt, ami a szeme elé került, megértette a diagramokat, a képeket. A monitor, a számítógép, az információ, mind-mind otthonosan csengett előtte, mert részei voltak szaktudása birodalmának. Olyan királyság volt ez, ahol, ha valamilyen adatot nem értett meg, csak kutatnia kellett egy kicsit, mélyebben a dolgok fenekére nézni, és máris megoldódott a probléma. Néha imádta ezt a világot.

Azonban amint elszakította tekintetét a monitorokról, nyomtatott eredményekről, ez a némileg elkülönített kis világ összeomlott mögötte. Amikor szeme megakadt a női harcoson - aki körülbelül egy napja még könnyedén felsöpörte volna vele a padlót, vagy minimális erőbedobással ropi módjára elroppanthatta volna a csontjait, és aki most hirtelen ahhoz se talált elég erőt, hogy felemeljen egy kanalat és magától egyen – a világ hirtelen rémisztő hely lett a számára. És mikor ránézett az eszméletlen négyéves testre, a szíve olyan hevesen kezdett kalapálni, hogy még a lábában is érezte, mert tudta, hogy a briliáns barát, akit ez az apró test tart fogva, lassan, de biztosan eltűnik, elveszítik.

Amikor Carson elfordította fejét a monitortól és adatoktól, hogy a kis csoportba verődött emberekre nézzen, elhagyta azt a bizonyos biztonságos világot, és azon kapta magát, hogy akadozva beszél.

Tudta, hogy semmit nem fognak a szemére hányni, tudta, hogy ezek az emberek itt előtte nem fognak felelősségről papolni, de a szemrehányás máris szót kért bent a fejében, és nem engedte, hogy elhessentse magától a felelősség súlyát.

Ismét a monitoron látható összehasonlító elemzésre nézett, aztán vissza erre a rögtönzött kis családra, akiket a szerencse és a körülmények különös összejátszása hozott össze.

- Nagy gondunk van – jelentette ki alig hallható akcentussal, azzal a szörnyű híreket közlő professzionalizmussal és elfogulatlansággal, amelyet még az iskolában tanítottak neki, és évek tapasztalata sulykolta belé.

Tisztán és tömören beszélt, annak az embernek a számító, érzelemmentes hangján, aki olyan tantárgyról mesél, amiben nincs se öröm, se izgalom, de még unalom sem. Nem tett mást, mint információt közölt, érthető formában, remélve, hogy nem kell még egyszer elmondania, de tudta, hogy mégis el fogja. A páciensek mindig csak tizedét hallják annak, amit mondasz, és még annak az 50 százalékát is félreértik. Lesznek majd kérdések, neki pedig el kell majd ismételnie mindent újra, és levetíteni ugyanezeket a diagramokat.

Meg kell majd mutatnia a Rodney agyáról készült összehasonlító felvételeket – a háromdimenziós képet az egykor felnőtt, most pedig gyermek önmagáról. Rá kell majd mutatnia azokra a területekre, ahol nyilvánvaló visszaesés mutatkozik, vagyis végignézni, ahogy az egykor briliáns, arrogáns és minden körülmények között hűséges barát eltűnik a szemük láttára.

Carson lassan, érthetően beszélt azon az angol nyelven, amit soha nem zárt a szívébe annyira, mint saját skót kiejtését. Óvatosan válogatta meg szavait, vigyázva, hogy pillantása nehogy az egykor általa ismert legerősebb és legszebb nő összement, ráncos alakjára vándoroljon. Ezenkívül biztosra ment, hogy minden érzelemtől mentes tekintete elkerüli a kis batyut, aki összegömbölyödve aludt a fehér kórházi takaró alatt, úgy szorítva kitömött macskáját, mintha az lenne az egyetlen szalmaszál, ami megvédheti ebben a higienizált Atlantiszi világban marakodó felnőttektől.

Beckett csak beszélt és beszélt, egyenként az előtte állók szemébe nézve, és állva a pillantásukat. Egy-két mondat erejéig szinte csak egy bizonyos személyhez intézte szavait, elérve ezzel, hogy egyikük figyelme se lankadjon, és neki ne kelljen újra elismételnie mindent, ismét elmagyarázni minden tudományos felfedezését. Persze később majd mindenképpen meg kell tennie, de nem most, és nem ezek előtt az emberek előtt.

Később visszamegy az irodájába átnézni újra minden adatot, de magányosan, ahol úgy reagálhat majd, mint bármelyik másik emberi lény.

Mikor befejezte, egyszerűen elhallgatott. Követte az alezredes pillantását Teyláig, aki mostanra lefeküdt Rodney mellé, úgy simogatta tovább a hátát, miközben a fiú szorosan az athoszi nő mellkasához tapadt, hogy csak Kiki volt ott kettejük között.

Egy pillanatra Carsonnak szinte nevetni lett volna kedve, azon tűnődve, hogy ez vajon csak egy ügyes kis trükk-e „Terror Mini Mckay" részéről, hogy így jusson közelebb egy nő melléhez.

A pillanat azonban gyorsan elmúlt. Mind jól tudták, hogy ami még megmaradt Rodneyból az nagyon gyorsan elenyészik majd.

Teyla egy, vagy esetleg két napon belül nem lesz több mint egy kis hús a csonton, Rodney száguldó anyagcseréje és CNS regressziója pedig vetekedik, hogy a fiút előbb juttassa a sírba.

Carson közönségére pillantott, és felsóhajtott, amikor egyikük-másikuk feltett néhány kérdést. Nyugalomra intő sóhajjal visszaugrott monitorján egy előbbi ábrára, és újra magyarázni kezdte az információt, amiről azt remélte megfeledkezhet róla, amíg magára nem marad saját irodája magányában.

Kezdtek kifutni az időből, és halogatni az elkerülhetetlent egyre nehezebbnek bizonyult.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**13. fejezet: Különleges légicsata**

Valamivel később, mire újból leszállt az éjszaka, az alak elkezdett mocorogni az ágyon. Melegben és biztonságban érezte magát, ahogy ott feküdt valakinek a karjai között. A kéz vékony volt és gyengéd – egy nőé. Egy pillanatra tényleg úgy érezte, hogy otthon van a saját ágyában, anyja védő karjai között…

Csak aztán jutott eszébe, hogy az anyja sohasem ölelte így át.

Erre rájött, hogy ki is ő valójában. Elkomorodva próbálta lerázni magáról a mély alvás utáni kábulatot, és álmosan pislogva körülnézett. Valaki mellett feküdt, és az a valaki szorosan átölelte. A ráncos, vékony karról felismerte Teylát.

Halvány emlékképek tolakodtak az agyába, mintha nem is olyan rég itt ült volna, nekidőlve a nőnek, miközben Carson fontos dolgokról akart magyarázni, de ő képtelen volt igazán felfogni, miről is beszél. Talán agyról készült felvételekről. Az egyetlen, amit igazán megjegyzett belőle, hogy már alig maradt idejük Teyla megmentésére. És az övére. Mert állítólag ő maga is bajban van, csak azt nem értette miért. Elvégre neki kutya baja se kéne, hogy legyen, nem igaz?

Ami igazán számított az volt, hogy vacsoraidőben Teyla nekiadta a csokipuding adagját. Teyla lenyűgöző. Nem akarta, hogy a nő meghaljon. Szeretett volna segíteni rajta. Csak nem tudta, hogyan. Egyszerűen nem volt képes gondolkodni…

Miről is akart gondolkodni?

Felült, és ásítozva dörgölni kezdte a szemét. Teyla karja odébb csúszott egy kicsit és ő megfordult, hogy ránézhessen. Fájdalmasan lélegzett, és nehéz zihálása közben szája nyitva volt, akár egy partra vetett halé. Hirtelen kényelmetlen emlékkép vágott az agyába, ahogy ott kellett állnia rákban haldokló nagyanyja mellett, várni a véget. Emlékezett, ahogy anyja előrébb lökdöste, hogy búcsúzzon el a ráncos, fehérhajú öregasszonytól. Emlékezett, hogy körös-körül minden fehér volt. A nagyanyja bőre, a haja, a párna, a takaró, a falak… mind-mind fehérek. Miért azonosítják az emberek a feketét a halál színeként? Számára éppen fordítva volt a dolog.

Nem akart többet erre gondolni.

Gyengéden felemelte Teyla kortól aszott kezét, és az oldala mellé fektette. A nő nem ébredt fel.

A gyengélkedőben sötétség honolt, és mikor felnézett a faliórára, látta, hogy csak hajnali három körül jár az idő.

Rendben.

Horkantást hallott egy szomszédos ágyról és tekintete lassan az alvóra vándorolt, akinek egyik bakancsos lába lelógott a padló felé. Mint ahogy általában. Sheppard a hasán feküdt, elterülve a keskeny ágyon, takarójába gabalyodva.

Mckay arcán vigyor ömlött el, és már kászálódott is kifelé az ágyból, nagyot puffanva a földön, elfeledkezve a számára nagy távolságról. Körülnézett és rögtön fel is fedezte a borzalmas ruhahalmot, mellette a még borzalmasabb rózsaszín cipőkkel. Gyorsan magára kapkodta őket, és pillanatokon belül az ágy mellett termett, kitartóan bökdösve a lelógó kezet.

- Alezredes! – pisszegte – Alezredes, ébredj fel!

- Hmphh – felelte Sheppard, oldalra moccanva, és próbálva visszahúzni a kezét.

- Alezredes! – Mckay most már hangosabban próbálkozott, és a férfi ujjait is erősebben szorította, mindkét kezét felhasználva a feladathoz.

Egyetlen barna szem résnyire kinyílt, és bambán lepislogott az ágy széle felett éppen csak látható hajra és nagy kék szemekre. Mckay elengedte, és diadalmasan vigyorgott. Sheppard fél könyökre támaszkodott, közben a második szem követte az elsőt, ahogy fáradtan, meg kissé irritáltan meredt Mckayre összevont szemöldöke alól.

- Mi az? – motyogta. Szipogott egyet, aztán hozzátette – Mit akarsz?

- Mutatni akarok valamit! Gyere velem!

- Mckay! – morgolódott Sheppard, bal kezét felemelve, hogy karórájára pillanthasson – Még csak… hajnali három.

- Tudom. De én már ébren vagyok – mosolyodott el Mckay a kijelentésen, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna – Gyere velem. Meg szeretném mutatni, amit találtam.

- Nem várhat? – utóbbi mondatban volt némi könyörgő nyüszítés-féle.

- Nem! – szűkölt Mckay ugyanúgy – Gyere már! Kérlek… meg akarom mutatni… kérlek?

Sheppard majdnem rávágta, hogy nem. Fáradt volt – sőt, a kimerült még ennél is találóbb lett volna – és túl korán volt ahhoz, hogy az őrült, zavaró érzésekkel foglalkozzon, amiket Mckay jelenlegi állapota okozott a lelkében. Rögtön ezután viszont eszébe jutott Carson korábbi diagnózisa, és befelé felsóhajtott.

- Jól van – motyogta végül, teljesen felülve az ágyon, lábait lelógatva, hogy könnyebben talpra kecmereghessen – Na, mit akarsz mutatni?

- Nem itt! – ragadott meg Mckay egy ökölnyi nadrágszárat és kezdte húzni maga felé, mintha fizikai erővel mozgásba indíthatná a másikat - Az óvodában! Gyere! Siess már!

Sheppard újfent szipogott, arcát kezébe temetve elnyomott egy ásítást, majd feltápászkodott. Tántorgott egy csöppet, miközben érezte, hogy Mckay kicsi kezei megragadják az övét – vagyis inkább néhány ujját – és elkezdik a kijárat felé húzni. Hatalmasat ásítva megadta magát, és engedte, hogy vezessék.

Teyla az egyik távolabbi ágyról figyelte, ahogy elmennek. Felébresztette Mckay hangja, és most mosolyogva nézte a kettejük által prezentált képet, ahogy Sheppard engedelmesen követi a máris ugrándozó kis alakot. Tűnődött, szóljon-e Beckettnek, de az orvos az irodájában felállított ágyon pihent, és Teyla nem akarta megzavarni. Különben is biztos volt benne, hogy Sheppard vigyázni fog a kisfiúra.

Mckay egyetlen percre sem eresztette el a magával ráncigált „felnőtt" kezét, olyan kitartással és vehemenciával vonszolva maga után, akár hiperaktív kutya a póráz végén. A még mindig kissé kába alezredes csak annyit tehetett, hogy szó nélkül követte. Alig pár perc múlva el is értek a kérdéses ajtóhoz, Mckay pedig nyújtózkodni kezdett az irányítópanel felé. Sheppard megelőzte, és elhúzva kezét a konzol előtt figyelte, amint a félmagas bejárat feltárul előttük.

A fények azonnal felvillantak, amint beléptek az elsötétített szobába. Mckay, eleresztve Sheppard kezét türelmetlenül félrerúgta az ajtó előtti műanyag lépcsőt, és határozott céllal rohanvást megindult az egyik távoli sarok felé. Az alezredes azonban megtorpant, és csodálkozva végignézett a helyiségen.

Olyan volt minden, mintha tornádó sújtotta volna. Mckay minden kétséget kizáróan szándékos, és teljes csapást mért bármire, ami a szobában fellelhető volt, imígyen tiltakozva galád bebörtönzése ellen. Tollak és plüssállat tömőanyag borított minden négyzetcentimétert, a falakon és padlón valami robbanóanyag (hogyhogy nem észlelték ezeket az irányítócsarnokban?) keltette fekete foltok éktelenkedtek. Megcsonkított és szétcincált játékok hevertek erre-arra, különféle fura teremtmények fejei, amik egykor részei voltak kitömött testüknek, de most pálcikákra tűzve meredeztek az ég felé (ami talán megmagyarázza a „karóba húzott lidércfejet", amit a folyosó rámpáján találtak), és feldobálva a polcok tetejére. Hihetetlen volt.

- Jóságos ég – nyögte Sheppard, kikerekedett szemmel – Hogyan… csináltad ezt?

- Hmm? – pillantott hátra Mckay, majd teljes hátraarcot csinálva megszemlélte a szobát – Tudták, hogy mi vár rájuk. Különben is csak haszontalan játékok voltak, úgysem törődik vele senki, hogy mi történt velük. A „hogyan"-ra is egyszerű a válasz: a művészkellékek közül használtam fel egy-két holmit, és összeeszkábáltam egy egyszerű robbanószerkezetet a tanári asztalon talált cuccok segítségével – Mckay egy pillanatra elkomorodott, mintha emlékezni próbálna, pontosan hogyan is készítette azokat a robbanószereket, aztán pislantott párat, mikor nem jutott rögtön eszébe a válasz. Megrántotta a vállát, és tovább turkált egy kis kupacban, ami alig kandikált ki a törmelék alól.

Sheppard döbbenete fintorra váltott, és csípőre tett kézzel tüzetesebben körülnézett. Eddig még nem volt alkalma erre, de könnyen megértette miért találta Mckay annyira kifogásolhatónak a helyet, mikor először elhozták ide. Túl… vidám volt.

Kissé összevont szemöldökkel nézte az itt-ott szétszóródott játékokat. Volt még itt valami nagyon furcsa, a plüssök szétszóródott maradványain kívül… de képtelen volt szavakba önteni, hogy mi az…

- Megvan, gyere ide! – parancsolta Rodney, türelmetlen hívogató mozdulatokat téve kezeivel - Ezeket akartam megmutatni! Nagyon királyak! Gyere! – kezdett ideges lenni, mikor a férfi látszólag nem mutatott lelkesedést, hogy otthagyja jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét az ajtónál.

- Shep-PARD! – nyüszítette egy teljes decibellel magasabb hangon – Indulj MÁR!

Erre már az alezredes is felrázta magát bámulatából és elindult. Fél térdre ereszkedve Mckay mellett, megbámulta a halomban heverő játékokat. Rodney szája fültől fülig mosolyra rándult, és villámgyors hadarással, ami egyszerre volt nagyon „Mckayes" és egyszerre egy négyéves sajátja, minden egyes darabról külön kiselőadást tartott. Volt közötte pár génnel irányítható darab, ami az alezredest távirányítású kisautókra emlékeztette, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ezek űrhajók voltak. Saját lelkesedését is rendesen felkorbácsolták a tárgyak, mivel akadtak közöttük az Aurorához hasonló ős hajók, így pedig bepillantást nyerhetett, hogy milyen lehetett egy ilyen, mielőtt csatában elpusztult volna. Mckay feje körül jelenleg is számos hasonló röpködött, amit Sheppard lenyűgözőnek talált, főleg annak fényében, hogy ő maga közel sem tudta ilyen jól irányítani őket. Voltak itt még bábuk is (nem BABÁK – tiltakozott Mckay, mert Sheppard következetesen annak titulálta őket), egyesek ősöket formáztak, de voltak olyanok is, amelyek kétséget kizáróan nem az emberi fajhoz tartoztak. A sort különféle zenei, meg oktató játékok zárták, és a végén egy pár darab, amit Mckay tanári eszközöknek vélt. Az egyik úgy nézett ki, mintha kicsinyített változata lett volna Simon játékfigurájának, csak éppen, ha Mckay megnyomta a színes gombokat, az univerzum mini hologramja tárult eléjük. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez a kicsinyített, hordozható verziója annak, amit a nagy hologram teremben találtak.

Sheppardnak mosolyogva el kellett ismernie.

- Nem rossz!

- Ugye? Ugye? Hát nem tök jó? Már tegnap meg akartam mutatni, de… um, - Mckay pislogott egyet, miközben elkomorodott, de aztán megrázta a fejét és folytatta – Nem érdekes. Hát nem Csodálatosak?

- Igen Mckay, egészen lenyűgözők – vigyorgott vissza Sheppard a feje felett köröző hajót bámulva. Kicsit csalódott volt, mert egyetlen miniatűr Ugró sem volt közöttük. Eltűnődött, mi lehet ennek az oka.

- Akarsz játszani? – kérdezte Mckay fénylő szemekkel, visszaterelve magára Sheppard figyelmét. Volt az arcán valami kétségbeesés-féle, mintha tudta volna, hogy már nincs sok ideje hátra – Megpróbálhatnánk csatázni egyet, vagy ilyesmi. Feleleveníteni egy igazi harcot! Csak ezúttal az Ősök győznének! Na, mit mondasz? Még azt is megengedem, hogy te legyél az Ősök. Én leszek a lidércek. Nem bánom, ha veszítenem kell, de nem hagyom magam olyan könnyedén – két arca piroslott, miközben mosolygott.

Sheppard felkacagott, és a fiúra villantotta vigyorát.

- Az a bökkenő, hogy nincsenek lidérc hajóink.

- De igen vannak! – mutatott felfelé Mckay egyik pufók kis ujjával – Nézz csak oda!

Sheppard engedelmesen felpillantott. Egy másodpercre el is komorodott. Mckaynek igaza volt. Lidérchajók lebegtek ott, az Ősökéi mellett. De honnan jöttek? Biztos elkerülték a figyelmét, amikor Mckay a játékok között turkált. Elhessegette aggodalmát, és nevetett.

- Rendben – mondta – Miért is ne. De én leszek a lidércekkel. Te leszel az Ősök.

Mckay vigyora kiszélesedett.

- Ok! Elintéztem, hogy a lidérchajók a te parancsaidra reagáljanak. Na, akarsz kezdeni?

És Sheppard elkezdte. Szörnyen mulatságos volt. Háromszor kezdtek új játszmát, és mindhárom alkalommal a Sheppard vezette „rossz fiúk" hajóit körülmanőverezték és kiütötték a Mckay által vezérelt Ősök. (És tényleg fer küzdelem volt. Sheppardnak nem kellett extra előnyt adnia, Mckay anélkül is könnyedén legyőzte) Az „elpusztított" lidérc vagy őshajók csattanva értek földet. Mielőtt nekikezdtek, Mckay azt indítványozta, hogy a legyőzött hajók robbanjanak fel, mikor földet érnek, de Sheppard azonnal elvetette az ötletet. A mini tudós csalódottnak tűnt, de Sheppard felvidította azzal, hogy sajnos nincsenek kimeríthetetlen készleteik a génirányítású hajókból, és nem tudnának egynél többször játszani, ha már az első játszmában minden hajót felrobbantanának. Mckay sóhajtott, de beleegyezően bólintott.

Körülbelül egy óra múlva Sheppard észrevette, hogy Mckay kezd kimerülni. A fiú ásítozva dörgölte a homlokát. A férfi tudta, hogy a fiú túl gyorsan, túl sok energiát éget el, így aztán pihennie is gyakrabban kellene.

Hajóit gondolattal a föld felé irányította, elegánsan landolt velük, és egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett, aki értetlenül bámult rá. Az Ős hajók tovább lebegtek, orrukkal Sheppard felé, mintha ők maguk is összezavarodtak volna. Az alezredes sóhajtott, és következő ásítását egyáltalán nem kellett megjátszania.

- Eléggé elfáradtam Mckay. Mit szólnál egy rövid kis szunyókáláshoz?

Rodney vigasztalhatatlannak tűnt, ami együtt járt a teljes erejű kiskutya tekintettel.

- De, de…

- Játszhatunk tovább, ha felébredtél, rendben? Csak egy kis szundi. Nem vagy fáradt?

Mckay elkomorult, megnyomkodta a halántékát, mintha fájna a feje.

- Nem.

- Láttam, nem is olyan rég, hogy ásítottál. És ha jól sejtem a fejed is megint fáj. Igazam van?

- Nem vagyok fáradt. És nem! Jól vagyok! Játszani akarok!

- Mckay…

- Nem akarok aludni! Gyerünk már! – megint felvidult – Szeretnél valami mást játszani? Létrehozok neked bármit. Amit csak akarsz!

Sheppard elmosolyodott. Igen, a régi Mckay tényleg bármit képes lenne összeeszkábálni. A mosolya azonban lassan lehervadt, mikor a nagy kék szemekbe nézve rájött, hogy azok már nem a régi Mckay szemei. Eddig még nem is nagyon tűnt fel neki a dolog, de most tisztán látta, hogy az a lenyűgöző intelligencia, ami mindig sugárzott belőlük, halványulóban van. A gyermek, aki most őt bámulta, és szemeit dörgölve próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem lenne fáradt, már nem volt olyan gyors, olyan fókuszált, egyszóval nem volt olyan, mint Mckay.

- Most nem Rodney. Azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek szüksége van egy kis pihenésre. Majdnem öt óra. Mi lenne, ha aludnánk hatig, és aztán kitalálnánk valami mást?

Mckay duzzogva összevonta a szemöldökét, vállai megereszkedtek, és dühösen belerúgott egy közeli játékba.

- Mckay – szólt rá Sheppard figyelmeztetően – Ne legyél ilyen.

Rodney még mindig duzzogva meredt vissza rá, aztán sóhajtva megadta magát.

- Aludhatunk itt is? – kérdezte csendesen.

- Hát persze – egyezett bele az alezredes mosolyogva.

- És nem fogsz itt hagyni?

- Itt maradok, megígérem.

Mckay úgy tűnt elhiszi neki, és csalódott sóhajjal körülnézett. Meglátott néhány párnát a sarokban. Odasétált és leült rájuk. Pillanatokkal később már az oldalán feküdt, arcát a párnákba fúrva, térdeit felhúzva maga elé. Sheppard követte példáját, és leült mellé úgy, hogy hátát a falnak támasztotta. Mckay felpillantott rá, mocorogni kezdett, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy fejét Sheppard oldalához döntve kényelmesen elfekhessen. Az alezredes természetes mozdulattal, gondolkodás nélkül kezdte simogatni a hátát, hogy megállítsa reszketését.

Felnézett, gondolattal lekapcsolta a lámpákat, majd újra Mckayre pillantott. Lassan, de biztosan, habár kissé habozva a kék szemek lecsukódtak… és a fiú álomba merült.

Sheppard újfent elmosolyodott, és ő is behunyta a szemét.

Alig hallható nyöszörgés riasztotta fel, és pislogva körülnézett, végig a szobán. Pár másodperccel később Mckay egy négyéves tüdejének minden erejét felhasználva felkiáltott, és Sheppard legnagyobb rémületére felpattant mellőle, a helyiség távoli sarkába menekülve.

A következő pillanatban már Sheppard is talpon volt, mert látta, mi ijesztette meg a gyereket. Az oldalán lógó 9mm-es felé kapott, habár tudta, hogy nem sokra megy vele.

Egy lidérc állt alig 5 lábnyira tőle, gonoszul vicsorogva rá.

- Mckay! – üvöltötte – Futás!

De Rodney nem mozdult. A sarokba állított kis pad tetejére mászott, befészkelte magát, és úgy bámult, mint akit bebetonoztak. Szemei csészealj méretűre tágultak, és rémületről árulkodtak. Sheppard mérgesen meredt rá.

- Azt mondtam, futás!

- Vigyázz! – Mckay figyelmeztető kiáltása még épp időben ért el hozzá ahhoz, hogy félreugorjon a nekitámadó lidérc csapása elől. A teremtmény megfordult, és mérgesen felsziszegett, két kezét felemelve, mintha imádkozni készülne.

Pár lépést hátrálva Sheppard előkapta a rádióját.

- Itt Sheppard! Egy lidérc van Atlantiszon. Riadóztassanak mindenkit!

- Alezredes? – válaszolta egy álmos hang – Itt az irányítócsarnok. Az érzékelők semmit nem jeleznek. Biztos benne?

- IGEN! – üvöltötte válaszként Sheppard, elugorva az útból, a lidérc karmai pedig alig pár centivel süvítettek el mellette – Biztos vagyok! Itt van egy velem és Rodneyval az óvodában! Segítségre van szükségem! Igyekezzenek!

Belelőtt pár golyót a teremtménybe. Az összerezzent, mikor célba értek, de csak mérgesebbnek látszott tőlük. Körülöttük a folyosón a riasztók életre keltek.

- Rodney! – kiáltotta megint – Ki kell jutnod innen! Indulj az ajtó felé!

- Nélküled nem! – ordított vissza Mckay. Egy pillanatra úgy hangzott, mint régi önmaga.

Sheppard rémülten felkiáltott, mert a lidérc újra támadt, és ezúttal nem tévesztette el a célt, arrébb taszítva őt pár méterrel, egyenesen neki az egyik falnak. Valahogy talpra kecmergett, és megmarkolva fájós vállát, dühösen a lidércre meredt. Már nem látta Mckayt – a szörnyeteg eltakarta előle. De legalább nem törődik a fiúval.

- Mckay, ez parancs!

- Nem, nem, nem!

- Szánalmasak vagytok! – morogta a lidérc és közelebb lépett. Sheppard kilőtt rá még néhány lövedéket. A golyók lelassították ugyan a teremtményt, de ahogy korábban, nem állították meg. Jött tovább, egyenesen felé.

- Hát jó! – John két marokra fogta a pisztolyt és a lidérc fejére célzott vele – Figyelj rám, te átkozott szörnyeteg, nem érdekel miért vagy itt, vagy hogyan kerültél ide, de ezt a szobát nem hagyod el élve, világos?

- Ez a szoba – motyogta Mckay hangja, valahonnan a lidérc mögül – Oh, te jó ég, a rémálom! – kisfiús hangja rémületében elvékonyodott – Ez egy rémálom! Én hoztam őt létre!

Sheppard elhúzta a száját.

- Mckay ahelyett, hogy badarságokat beszélsz, inkább tűnj el innen! – és mondatát a lidércbe eresztett golyósorozattal spékelte meg. Csak lőtt és lőtt, egyik golyót a másik után…

Csakhogy a lidérc hirtelen semmivé vált. Mintha soha ott se lett volna. A nagyon is igazi golyók, amikkel Sheppard lövöldözött, azonban mentek tovább, előre.

Sheppard iszonyattól eltelve, elkerekedett szemmel bámult, ahogy a kis alak a szoba másik felén összerezzent és nekitántorodott a falnak. Apró keze bal vállába markolt… amiből máris karmazsinvörös vér szivárgott. A döbbent kék szemek felemelkedtek, és egyenesen Sheppardra meredtek, miközben alsó ajka reszketni kezdett.

- Az egy… hologram volt… - suttogta a fiú, majd erőtlenül lehanyatlott a padról és elterült a padlón.

- MCKAY! – üvöltötte Sheppard és lélekszakadva odarohant hozzá. Mikor odaért, kétségbeesetten a vérző sebre szorította a kezét, miközben a rádióba kiáltozott orvosi egységért. Mckay mostanra félárbocra ereszkedett szemei felpislogtak rá, könnybe lábadtan a fájdalomtól.

- Sajnálom – suttogta – Annyira sajnálom…

- Sshhh – intette le Sheppard – Semmi baj. Minden rendben lesz. Nem lesz semmi bajod.

A fiú szemei azonban lecsukódtak.

Sheppard mostanra már csak zihálni tudott, és fejét hátrarántva az ajtót fürkészte, dühöngve, hogy még mindig nem jött senki segíteni. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy tovább üvöltsön, mikor meglátott valamit a fal mellett, amitől a szavak félúton elhaltak a torkában. Rájött, hogy ez zavarta annyira, amikor először körülnézett a szobában… de mostanáig nem tűnt fel neki a dolog.

Tökéletes kivitelezésben, büszkén trónolva a fal mellett az ajtónál, Dr. Who Tardisa álldogált.


	14. Chapter 14

14

**14. fejezet: Viselni a következményeket**

A város riasztói tovább rikoltozták keserű dallamukat, a folyosóról sietős léptek dobbanása hallatszott, a rádióból pedig hangok kiáltoztak magyarázatot követelve – John azonban nem figyelt egyikre sem. Figyelmét a padlón előtte fekvő kis alaknak szentelte, közben pedig próbálta megérteni, mi is történt valójában. Csak bámulta az ujjai között átszivárgó vért, és Mckay kisfiús, elernyedt arcát.

- Mit tettem? – suttogta John – Mit tettem?

- Sheppard? – zengett fel az ajtóból Ronon mély basszusa, és mielőtt John válaszolni tudott volna már be is lépett, felemelt, harcra kész fegyverét készenlétben tartva. Zavartság ömlött el a vonásain, mikor körülnézett a veszély forrása után – A lidérc? – kérdezte, majd pillantása Sheppardra… és Rodneyra esett.

- Mi történt? – Ronon egy pillanat alatt mellettük termett, térdre ereszkedve Shepparddal szemben. Keze borzalmasan nagynak látszott, ahogy gyengéden végigsimított vele Mckay arcán – Mi történt? – akarta tudni, és hangjába mostanra némi harag is vegyült.

John megrázta a fejét.

- Itt volt egy lidérc és aztán eltűnt és…

- Sheppard! – Ronon feldübörgő hangja, mint korbács vágott végig a John agyába befészkelődött ködön. Felnézett a másikra.

- Én lőttem le Rodneyt.

John látta, amint meglepődés, hitetlenség és döbbenet fut át Dex arcán, ami ugyanolyan gyorsan átváltott parázsló dühbe. Ronon mély mordulással arrébb lökte a másikat, aki egyensúlyát vesztve a fenekére zuhant. A harcos hatalmas karjai Rodney után nyúltak. Egyetlen határozott mozdulattal letépte a fehér ing ujját, napvilágra hozva egy csúnya, mély sebet a fiú felső karján. Még mindig vérzett.

- Csak súrolta a golyó.

Sheppard megrázta a fejét, mert semmiféle megkönnyebbülést nem érzett ki Ronon kurta kijelentéséből.

- Az a lidérc annyira igazinak tűnt. Nem tudhattam.

Ronon figyelmeztető pillantást küldött felé, hogy maradjon ott, ahol van, aztán a legnagyobb óvatossággal felemelte Rodneyt. Egyik karjában fogta a mozdulatlan gyermeket, míg a másikat a sebre szorította, próbálva elállítani a vérzést.

- John?

- Alezredes?

Elizabeth Carsonnal a nyomában berontott az óvodába, kifulladva és pánikban, bár még kissé kábán az alvástól.

- Mi…? – a szörnyülködő kérdés elhalt Weir ajkain, amint pillantása befogta az előtte lejátszódó jelenetet. John továbbra is legyőzötten ült a földön, kimerülten bámulva véres kezét, miközben Ronon felemelkedett a fiúval a karjában.

Sheppard megfordult és észrevette, hogy időközben Lorne és pár embere is befutottak. Nem is vette észre, mikor értek ide.

- Mi a fészkes fene történt? – tört ki Carson, kilőve Ronon felé.

Ronon változtatott a fogásán, hogy az orvos könnyebben Rodneyhoz férhessen. Ahogy megmozdult, egy vöröses rózsaszín fénnyel világító szerkezet csusszant ki a fiú zsebéből és landolt a padlón fémes csattanással. John látta, ahogy a fénye elhalványul, közben fél füllel Carsont hallgatta, aki rádión kurta utasításokat küldött a gyengélkedő felé, hogy mit és hogyan készítsenek elő, mire odaér. Épp idejében pillantott fel ahhoz, hogy lássa eltűnni Tardist. Lorne, aki éppen mellette állt, ugrott egyet ijedtében és rászegezte fegyverét annak hűlt helyére.

Weir Sheppardot bámulta, némajátékkal követelve magyarázatot.

- Most azonnal a gyengélkedőre kell vinni – Carson hangjából sütött az aggodalom – Itt semmit sem tehetek érte.

- Majd én viszem – Ronon megkerülte a többieket, és kifelé tartott, nyilvánvalóvá téve, hogy senkinek nem akarja átengedni terhét.

John üres tekintettel bámult utánuk.

- John? – Weir továbbra is ott állt fölötte, aggódó arckifejezéssel méregetve.

- Hologramok – John maga is meglepődött, mennyire üresen cseng a hangja. A játékokra pillantott, amikkel alig pár órája játszottak. Csak a „jó fiúk" hajói maradtak meg, a lidérc dárdák mind egy szálig eltűntek.

- Hologramok? – Weir odatérdelt mellé – Jól van?

Sheppard a kis szerkezetre pillantott maga mellett a földön és megrázta a fejét.

- Észre kellett volna vennem.

Nagy nehezen felállt, elmulasztva ezzel Elizabeth keserű sóhaját.

- Mondja el, mi folyik itt. Az ég szerelmére, hogyan történt ez?

John másodszor pár percen belül hallotta magát, amint kimondja a szavakat.

- Én lőttem le Rodneyt.

Hogy tehetett ilyet? Figyelte a döbbenetet a nő arcán, és várta, hogy mikor váltja fel a gyűlölet, de Weir szeme csak kissé összeszűkült.

- Maga egy lidérc hologramot lőtt le – jelentette ki nyugodt, diplomatikus hangon.

- Rálőttem Rodneyra! – tört ki dühösen, mert nem szándékozott magát azzal a tudattal vigasztalni, hogy az egész csak ostoba félreértés volt. Az ajtó felé indult – Mondja meg Zelenkának, vonszolja ki magát az ágyból, és folytassa a munkát. Rendbe kell tennünk ezt az egész ügyet! Most azonnal.

- John – a nő megpróbált még egyszer kinyúlni felé.

Sheppard érezte, ahogy ujjai megérintik a karját, de ő lerázta őket és továbbindult.

- Mennem kell.

010101010101010101010101010101

Fájdalom. Rodney fájdalomra ébredt. Az egész karja fájt. A válla felé szabályosan égetett, az ujjai hegyénél tompa lüktetéssé csillapodott. Megpróbálta kényelmesebb helyzetbe mozdítani, de képtelen volt arrébb tolni. Rájött, hogy valószínűleg megint a gyengélkedőben van, mert hallotta Carson hangját. Carson dühösnek hangzott. Talán ő tett valami rosszat? Carson őrá volt ilyen mérges?

Rodney küszködött, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Nagyon fáradt volt. A fények ugyan halványak voltak, mégis ki tudta venni a hozzá legközelebb állók arcát. Látta Ronont, aki ott volt mellette, és Carsont, aki az ágya lábánál állt. Figyelmük azonban másfelé irányult.

- Van fogalma róla mennyire szerencsés volt, hogy nem ölte meg a fiút? – Carson őfelé bökött az ujjával – De még így is elég szépen elintézte – hangjából szinte áradt az indulat – Legyen iszonyúan hálás, hogy nem kellett műteni. Nem vagyok biztos, hogy elég erős lett volna hozzá…

Carson őróla beszélt, és dühös volt. Akkor bajban van? Könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Rodney tudta, hogy nem kéne sírnia. A nagy fiúk nem sírhatnak – nem ezt mondogatta az apja állandóan? A könnyeket azonban nem tudta megállítani. Nagyon félt és fájt a karja és Carson dühös volt és ő nem emlékezett, hogy mit csinált rosszul és… Sheppard! A lidérc! Felzokogott és erősen behunyta a szemét. Az ő hibája volt. Rettegett és azt álmodta, hogy eljöttek a lidércek. Annyira megijedt, hogy elfelejtette, az egész csupán hologram. Nem mesélt az alezredesnek a menő hologramokról. Carson dühös. Vajon Sheppard is dühös rá?

- Rodney?

Kinyitotta a szemét. Carson állt felette.

- Semmi baj. Nem lesz semmi baj – nyugtatgatta az orvos, akinek hangjában ezúttal szemernyi düh sem volt, miközben a könnyeket törölgette Rodney arcáról.

- Az alezredest akarom – felelte kábán – Kérlek…

- Itt van – pillantott át Carson a válla felett.

- Dühös rám? – kérdezte Rodney.

- Hogyan? – Carson döbbentnek látszott a kérdés hallatán.

- Elfelejtettem mondani neki… - egyre nehezebben tudott ébren maradni – Hologramok… én csináltam őket.

- Rodney? – és hirtelen ott állt az alezredes. Érezte, ahogy egy nagy kéz megfogja az övét, és megpróbálta megszorítani – Nem vagyok dühös rád Rodney.

- Sajnálom, hogy elfelejtettem.

- Sshh, semmi baj. Mckay? Rodney?

Rodney tudta, hogy meg kéne magyaráznia, de annyira fáradt volt.

0101010101010101010101010101

John, fittyet hányva Ronon öklelő tekintetére, közelebb húzta székét Rodney ágyához. Ronon már vagy egy órája trónolt a két ágy között, akár egy biztonsági őr, de John eldöntötte, hogy marad, ahol van, és nem hagyja magát megfélemlíteni. Most nem. A férfi megpróbálhatja eltávolítani, ha van mersze! Azonban biztos volt benne, hogy utóbbi nem fog bekövetkezni – annál jobb ok nem is kellett, mint hogy a harcos saját fülével hallotta, ahogy Rodney az imént őt szólította.

Sírva. Uramatyám! John kimerülten kezébe temette arcát. Vajon teljesen elvesztették Rodney Mckay-t? A kisfiú előtte teljesen… gyermek volt. Mit fognak most csinálni? Zelenka mindent megpróbál, de mindnyájan tudták, hogy a szerkezet belső kristályai szinte teljesen megsültek. Ha nagyon gyorsan nem találnak ki valamit, Rodneyt és Teylát is el fogják veszíteni. Hátranézett a válla felett.

Ronon felhagyott azon tevékenységével, hogy kitartó dühvel bámulja a hátát, és visszatért helyére Teyla ágyánál. A nő megfordította fejét és rápillantott. A bőre még ráncosabbnak tűnt, és a szeme felhős volt, ahogy őt nézte zavarodott arccal.

A francba, hát még ő is mérges rá? Hogy lőhette le Rodneyt?

Amint Carson eléggé lehiggadt, elmagyarázta neki, hogy az utólagos sokk a legrosszabb, amitől tartaniuk kell. Beckett nem tudta, hogy ha ez valóban megtörténik, milyen hatással lesz Rodney már amúgy is legyengült testére, így azt tanácsolta, ügyeljenek rá figyelmesen, hogy észrevegyék az esetleges visszaesést.

A kifejezés Rodney szemében, ahogy a golyó eltalálta újra utat talált magának John emlékezetén keresztül. Tudta, hogy ez a kép valószínűleg örökké kísérteni fogja… több más ember képével egyetemben. A kimerültség elhatalmasodott rajta és homlokát az ágyra fektette. Mi lesz, ha nem tudják ezt rendbe hozni? Mi lesz, ha Rodney meghal azzal az utolsó emlékkel a fejében, hogy a legjobb barátja lőtte le? John sóhajtott és megkérdezte magától, vajon az lesz az ő utolsó emléke Rodneyról, hogy megölte? Felnyögött, mert fájó volt elképzelni, képes lenne-e ezzel a tudattal tovább élni.

És Teyla – Ronon mellett elnézve ismét az athoszi nőre pillantott. Mi lesz, ha Rodney nem éli túl? Mi lesz akkor Teylával? Lehet, hogy kettejüket annyira összeköti ez az incidens, hogy ha az egyik elveszett, a másiknak is életével kell lakolnia? Elhúzta a száját, és szorosan behunyta a szemét, mikor számba vette ezt a lehetőséget.

Rodney megmozdult és John felegyenesedett, az ébrenlét legapróbb jelei után kutatva a kis alakon. Mckay elkomorodott és mocorogni kezdett, viaskodva takaróival.

- Sshhh, semmi baj Rodney.

John azon tűnődött, vajon a gyermek érzi-e, hogy hazudnak neki. Hogy **Ő** hazudik neki.

Mckay szemei lassan felpislogtak.

- Alezredes? – kérdezte kábán.

- Igen, itt vagyok.

Lenyűgözte, hogy a történtek után Rodney még mindig a közelében akarja tudni.

- Fáradt vagyok.

- Hát, ma elég korán kiugrottál az ágyból – emlékeztette John könnyedén.

- Lelőttél – a hangban nyoma sem volt neheztelésnek, de Sheppard úgy összerándult, mint akit megütöttek. Rodney emlékezett.

- Nem baj – Rodney a férfi arcát fürkészte, ahogy az föléje hajolt – Az én hibám volt.

- Nem! – keményedett meg John tekintete – Nem a te hibád!

- Elfelejtettem említeni a…

- Nem kellett volna fegyvert vinnem egy óvodába.

- Alezredes.

- Hallgatnom kellett volna rád, gondolkodnom kellett volna, mielőtt lövöldözni kezdek. Ellenőriznem kellett volna az életjel detektort, megkérni az irányítótermet, hogy nézzék meg a biometrikus érzékelőket, vagy valami…

- Sheppard.

- Meg kellett volna… - Rodney miniatűr kezének érintése az arcán a mondat közepén Sheppardba fojtotta a szót.

- Fejezd be – Rodney lassan nyelt egyet, ahogy Shepparddal találkozott a tekintetük. A kék szemekből ismét intelligencia sugárzott. Ez Mckay volt.

- Én… - Sheppard próbált megszólalni, de a kéz elemelkedett az arcától, csak hogy pár pillanat múlva kisebbfajta pofon formájában ereszkedjen vissza újra, elvágva minden további vita útját – Csak nem pofon ütöttél az előbb?

Mckay megeresztett egy ferde félmosolyt.

- De igen. De csakis, mert idióta vagy. Még hogy életjel detektor! Na persze, mert az az első, amit az ember általában előránt, ha egy lidérc rohan egyenesen feléje. És megkérni az irányítótermes fickót, hogy használja a biometrikus érzékelőt? Szinte már hallom is: „Oh, bocsáss meg, de megtennéd, hogy még nem szívod ki belőlem az életerőt pár pillanatig, amíg megdumálom George-al, itt vagy-e egyáltalán?"

A szarkazmus annyira Mckay-es volt, hogy John legszívesebben megölelte volna, ehelyett inkább csak nevetett. Rodney keze lehanyatlott. Ahogy John alkarjára hullott, ő ösztönszerűen betakarta a sajátjával. És egy pillanatra Sheppard azt hitte, minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz.

Hirtelen Rodney nagy levegőt vett, szemei hihetetlenül nagyra tágultak, miközben fuldokolva és köhögve megpróbált felülni. Könnyek gördültek végig az arcán.

- Mi? Mi az? – esett pánikba John – Beckett! – üvöltötte felpattanva, és próbált Rodney segítségére lenni. Hallotta, hogy Ronon Teylát nyugtatgatja, de az athoszi megkísérelt felülni, hogy jobban lássa mi történik.

Istenem, kérlek, ne most, ne így, könyörgöm…

- A biometrikus érzékelő… - lihegte Mckay, szakaszosan kapkodva levegőért.

John elhúzódott.

- Micsoda?

- Zelenkára van szükségem - Rodney szeme nagyra tágult, de éber volt és kétségbeesett, ahogy legjobb barátjára bámult - Mielőtt elfelejtem – könyörögte.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. fejezet: Egy kisgyerek szájából...**

Sheppard türelmetlenül szólt bele újra a rádióba, minden alkalommal egyre frusztráltabban, amikor Zelenka nem válaszolt. A tudós valószínűleg nem viselte fülhallgatóját – ezzel nem volt egyedül kollégái között, akik sokszor osztoztak vele ezen az idegesítő szokáson – és nem hallotta ideges kiáltásait. Taktikát változtatva Lorne-t és Stackhouse-t hívta, rájuk parancsolva, hogy kerítsék elő a hiányzó tudóst.

Szemét lehunyva és tovább reszketve, mint a nyárfalevél, Rodney ujjaival dobolt a takarón, mocorgott és orra alatt motyogott valamit újra meg újra, mintha félne, hogy különben elfelejti, és ez sajnos nem is volt olyan valószínűtlen. A könnyek megállíthatatlanul folytak tovább a szeméből, lefelé az arcán. De legalább már nem fuldoklott – utóbbit a pihenő Beckett helyett beugró Biro mondta megnyugtatásukra, valamint, hogy valószínűleg a hirtelen felülés, és a nagy izgalmak okozták az egészet.

Dr. Biro tovább legyeskedett volna Rodney körül, minden türelmét igyekezve összeszedni, de látszott rajta, hogy hamarosan a végére jár, ahogy Rodney állandóan újra elhúzódott tőle.

- Dr. Mckay – próbált érvelni, miközben kihúzta füléből a sztetoszkópot – Dr. Mckay, tényleg meg kéne nyugodnia. Ez egyáltalán nem tesz jót önnek.

Rodney grimaszolva eltolta a kezét, amikor a nő megpróbált újra felé nyúlni, látszólag viszolyogva az érintéstől.

- Dr. Mckay, tudom, hogy sokkal jobban bízik Dr. Beckettben – Biro nagy igyekezettel magára erőltetett egy savanyú mosolyt, ami egyáltalán nem leplezte a tényt, mennyire kellemetlenül érinti a dolog – De az lenne a legokosabb, ha hallgatna rám. Próbáljon visszafeküdni és nyugton maradni. Bólintson, ha megértette, amit mondtam.

Mckay válaszra sem méltatta, csak megrázta a fejét és tovább mormolt az orra alatt.

Biro felsóhajtott.

- De…

- Nem teheti. Még nem… - magyarázta Sheppard. Biro az alezredesre pillantott, aki egyszerűen vállat vont, de látszólag értette, Mckay miért nem engedelmeskedik – Már jön, Rodney – próbálkozott a férfi az összement tudós megnyugtatásával.

- De nem elég gyorsan – nyögte Mckay, folytatva lázas motyogását. Vetett Birora egy rosszalló pillantást, aztán ismét lehajtotta a fejét.

Sheppard kényelmetlenül érezve magát a doktornőhöz fordult és megjegyezte:

- Az lenne a legjobb, ha nem állna olyan szorosan mellé. Kicsit mindig feszült a maga közelében.

- Hmph… - morogta a nő, próbálva megfogni a szituáció vicces oldalát – Igen, azt látom – aprót biccentett és folytatta – Szerintem nem szükséges felébresztenünk Carsont. A krízisnek egyelőre úgy tűnik vége. Hívjanak, ha megint szükség lesz rám.

Mikor Biro eltűnt a helyiség másik szegletében, Rodney kinyitotta a szemét, és John könnyen kiolvasta a kékség mélyén megbújó félelmet, zavartságot. A fiú kezei frusztráltan a takaróra csaptak – Eltűnik. Nem megy… adj egy papaírt – parancsolta türelmetlenül.

A közelben fellelhető egyetlen papírféleség Rodney kórlapja volt, ezért John úgy határozott, az is tökéletesen megfelel.

- Tessék.

Felmarkolta a csipeszes írótáblát meg az első kezébe akadó tollat az ágy melletti kisasztalról, és a paplanra helyezte őket.

Rodney mint fuldokló kapott utánuk, de a toll szinte rögtön kihullott pufók ujjai közül – azok amúgy is úgy remegtek, hogy képtelenség volt bármit megfogni velük. Arca még jobban elkomorodott, és egészen halkan motyogott valamit, ami gyanúsan úgy hangzott „a rohadt életbe", majd újfent a megszökött toll után kapott.

John szája széle akaratlanul mosolyra rándult, hiszen ilyen kifejezést hallani azon a gyerekesen magas hangon, nem volt mindennapi. A mosoly azonban hamar lehervadt, mert Rodneynak további nehézségei támadtak a tollal. Odanyúlt és óvatosan kiszedte az íróeszközt az apró ujjak közül.

Rodney úgy bámult rá, mintha galádul elárulták volna. John sietve felemelte a kezét, hogy megelőzze a tiltakozó kiabálást, majd egyszerűen megszólalt.

- Diktáld le nekem.

Megkönnyebbülés omlott el a lágy arcvonásokon. Rodney hálás bólintással ajándékozta meg, és beszélni kezdett, érzelmektől remegő hangon, miközben azon küszködött, hogy gondolatait érthető sorrendbe rendezze.

Mikor befejezte, John bizonytalanul megkérdezte:

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez működni fog?

- Azért nem vesztettem el az összes eszemet – csattant fel Rodney, és bár szája megpróbált csúfondáros kifejezést ölteni, egyszerűen túl aranyos volt ahhoz, hogy a művelet sikeres legyen. Most, hogy mindent kiadott magából, a reszketés alábbhagyott kissé, de vele együtt az átható pillantás is elhalványult.

- Azt nem is mondtam – felelte John, próbálva mosolyt erőltetni magára – Csak biztosra akartam menni.

- Működni fog – Rodney a mellette lévő ágyon fekvő összeaszott testre pillantott – Működnie kell.

Az ijedt, kérlelő tekintetet látva Rodney arcán, Sheppard mellkasa összeszorult. Nagyot nyelt és erőltetett vigyort varázsolva arcára, remélte, hogy az ötlet valóban használható lesz. Az alternatívába még belegondolni sem akart, annyira szörnyű volt.

0101010101010101010101010101

Közel 15 perc telt el, mire Zelenka beesett az ajtón – laptoppal a hóna alatt – és lefékezett Rodney ágya mellett, tisztára, mint egy kapatos mesefigura. John abban a percben jött rá, hogy a kis cseh valószínűleg egyáltalán nem aludt, mióta visszahozták a bolygóról az idegen szerkezetet. Több mint elkínzottnak látszott, fekete karikák éktelenkedtek a szeme alatt, haja pedig még a szokásosnál is kócosabbnak hatott.

- Rodney? – lihegte Radek a szuszból kifogyva, és a laptopot felnyitva az ágyra helyezte.

- Helló Radek – üdvözölte Rodney furcsán nyugodt hangsúllyal, fáradtan pislogva. A kisfiú ép oldalán összegömbölyödve, majdhogynem eggyé vált az ággyal, amiben feküdt – Borzalmasan festesz.

Radek elutasítóan legyintett egyet – Semmiség. Láttalak én már téged rosszabbnak is.

Rodney kis mosollyal, vidáman így felelt:

- Találd ki, mi történt.

Radek egy pillanatig bizonytalanul hallgatott, aztán Sheppardra pillantva próbaképpen megszólalt.

- Na mi?

A jókedvű mosoly önelégült vigyorra váltott.

- Tudom, hogy lehet megjavítani.

Radek szeme felcsillant. Ő is visszamosolygott.

- Igen? Hogyan?

- Találd ki!

A cseh arcán megfeszült a mosoly.

- Rodney…

- Mckay – szólt közbe Sheppard, könyökkel megbökve a fiú hátát – Mondd már el neki!

Ő duzzogva grimaszolt egyet, de aztán megint felvillantotta önelégült vigyorát, mikor Radekra fordult a tekintete.

- A biometrikus érzékelő tömbök, te bolond! Használd a konzol kristályait, azokkal pótold a bolygóról származó gépezet biometrikus elkülönítőit – azokat, amiket Ronon felrobbantott. Szerintem bőven jók lesznek arra, hogy izolálják a különböző DNS mintákat.

Radek vad gépelése közben bólintott egyet.

- Hát persze, Ja am blbec! Ez eszembe sem… De mi a helyzet a másodlagos anyagáramlással? A fő energiacsatornákat helyrehoztuk ugyan, de a változásért felelős kristályok is megsérültek. Próbálkoztunk a kapu kristályaival, de a folyamat túlságosan eltérő, amint te is tudod…

- Az még könnyebb. Egyszerűen csak… csak… - Rodney pislantott egyet, majd üres tekintettel rámeredt. Megint pislogott, és ajkai remegni kezdtek – Várj, várj… én… én, nem tudom! – könnyek buggyantak ki a szeméből, végigfolyva pirospozsgás arcocskáján – Nem emlékszem!

- Semmi baj Rodney – engesztelte John – Itt van minden leírva – kopogtatta meg a kórlapot, és nyújtotta oda Radeknek.

- De én nem emlékszem – jajveszékelt Rodney – Pedig megvolt! Tudtam! Értettem! – apró ökleivel a takarót verte, amíg sérült karját megmozdítva fel nem szisszent a fájdalomtól – Emlékezni akarok… - könyörögte csak úgy magának - De… nem… nem megy…

- Meg fogjuk javítani – jelentette ki Radek ünnepélyesen, habár nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ő maga is a sírás határán van. Lebámult a kórlapra és megrázta a fejét – Briliáns – suttogta, de nem elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a zokogó Rodney is meghallhassa.

- Zelenka? – kérdezte óvatosan Sheppard. Radek felemelte a fejét és az alezredesre mosolygott.

- Működni fog – mondta határozottan – Rájött.

Sheppard megkönnyebbülten behunyta a szemét.

- Nem emlékszem – nyöszörögte Mckay a párnájába, még szorosabb labdába gömbölyödve – Nem emlékszem… akarok… emlékezni… alezredes…

- Shhh – John leült az ágy szélére, Rodney pedig azon nyomban hozzátapadt, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Az alezredes felsóhajtott és gyengéden simogatni kezdte zavart barátja hátát, megérezve a belőle áradó meleget – Ne izgulj. Minden rendben lesz.

Rodney zokogása végül alkalmankénti szipogássá csendesedett, ahogy ott feküdt Johnra támaszkodva, míg végül elnyomta az álom. Az alezredes elhúzta a száját – olyan volt, mintha egy kis kályhát nyomtak volna az oldalához.

A kimerült a Carson ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy zajosan becsoszogjon a terembe álmos szemeit dörzsölgetve, és John láttán elkomorodva.

- Mi folyik itt? Ha jól emlékszem azt mondtam, hagyja pihenni.

Radek válaszolt helyette.

- Rodney felizgatta magát azon, hogy nem tud rendesen gondolkodni.

Látva a ragaszkodó markolást, amivel az alvó Rodney Sheppardba kapaszkodott, Carson tekintete megenyhült.

- Szegény kölyök. Nehéz napja volt.

- Én azonnal munkához látok ezen – mondta Radek csendesen, fájdalmas mosolyt küldve feléjük, majd amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy távozott is a gyengélkedőről.

Carson figyelte elvonulását, aztán kíváncsian megkérdezte.

- Miről van szó?

- Rodney talán megtalálta a megoldást – magyarázta John.

Carson szemöldöke szkeptikusan a magasba emelkedett.

John vállat vont.

- Egy kis ideig újra régi önmaga volt. Ahhoz legalábbis elég ideig, hogy ötlete támadjon.

Carson sóhajtva az alvó gyermekre nézett.

- Reméljük, hogy elég jó volt az ötlet.

John mereven rábólintott.

- Hol a kórlapja? – Carson lehajolt, hogy benézhessen az ágy alá.

- Um… - John sanda oldalpillantást vetett rá – Rodney mindenáron le akarta írni a gondolatait, mielőtt elfeledkezik róluk.

- És maga a kórlapját választotta! – Carson szúrós tekintettel keresztbe rakta a karját.

- Csak az volt kéznél! – vágta rá John szégyenlősen – És kétségbeesett volt.

Carson fújt egyet és megrázta a fejét.

- A mi Rodney-nk mindig a türelmetlen fajta marad.

Ezt követően néhány percre eltűnt, és hatalmas injekciós tűvel tért vissza.

- Az mire kell? – bámult az eszközre zaklatottan John, ösztönösen fokozva keze szorítását Rodney vállain.

- Antibiotikum és fájdalomcsillapító – magyarázta Carson – A teste biokémiája messze van a normálistól, és nem szeretném a fertőzés lehetőségét kockáztatni.

Johnban azonnal felébredt a lelkiismeret-furdalás - muszáj volt elfordulnia, amíg az orvos beadta a gyógyszert.

Kettőjüknek sikerült lefejteni Rodney öklét John pólójáról és sokkal kényelmesebb pozícióba fektetniük, hogy úgy aludjon tovább.

Kimerülten végigsimítva arcán, John Ronon dühös pillantását figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik ágy felé fordult, és Teylára pillantott. A nő ébren volt és kedvesen nézett rá.

- Rodneynak nem lesz semmi baja – hangja alig volt több rekedt suttogásnál.

A tisztelet, amit John iránta nézett még magasabb régiókba emelkedett. Még ebben a törékeny, esendő testben is arra használja fel kimerülőben lévő tartalékait, hogy őt vigasztalja.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte.

- Mégis mit gondolsz, hogyan? – mordult fel Ronon.

- Ronon – feddte meg halkan Teyla – Nem az alezredes hibája volt. Ő csak segíteni próbál.

- Hát azt nem mondhatnám, hogy Mckaynek sokat segített – dörmögte Ronon.

Teyla és John tekintete találkozott, és a nő derűs sóhajjal elfordult. Johnnak mosolyognia kellett.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem sokat voltam itt az utóbbi napokban.

- Semmi baj. Most itt vagy.

Sheppard bólintott, elhelyezkedett Rodney mellett és látványosan ásított. Teyla halk kuncogására vállat vont.

- Rodney rendesen kifárasztott – vallotta be, nem említve az edzőteremben eltöltött időt, amikor mind Rodneyt, mind Teylát elhanyagolta.

- Nos igen, ő eléggé… energetikus jelen állapotában – értett egyet szelíden Teyla.

John kurtán felnevetett.

- Az nem kifejezés!

Még Ronon is beleegyezőleg felhorkant.

Teylát válaszát azonban félbeszakította egy heves köhögésroham, John pedig együttérzőn felszisszent a hangra. A kisasztalon álló bögre felé kapott, de Ronon megelőzte. John különösnek találta, hogy az általában grizzliként viselkedő Ronon milyen hamar játék mackóvá tud változni, ha az idős Teylával, vagy a fiatal Mckay-el kerül szembe. Ez mostanra teljesen nyilvánvalóvá vált, Teyla iránt tanúsított gyengéd figyelme, és a Rodney iránti heves oltalmazási vágya alapján. Ezelőtt soha eszébe nem jutott volna, hogy a harcban edzett, nyers és sokszor goromba külső alatt létezik és él egy lágyabb Ronon is. John befelé bólintott, gratulálva magának a jó döntéshez, hogy a harcost bevette csapatába.

Teyla rohama lassan véget ért, ő pedig fáradtan, de nem legyőzötten visszahanyatlott párnáira. Szemeiben tovább lángolt az élni akarás, és szeme összeszűkült saját gyengesége feletti dühében. Aztán egészen lágy sóhaj szállt fel az ajkairól, pár pillanat múlva pedig már mélyen aludt.

- Gyűlölöm ezt – szólalt meg egyszer csak Ronon – Semmit nem tehetek, hogy segítsek rajtuk.

- Igen – értett egyet John. Sokkal többet ő sem mondhatott, hiszen Rononhoz hasonlóan tehetetlennek, haszontalannak érezte magát. Elvégre a szituációk többségében lehetősége volt a cselekvésre, próbálkozhatott valamivel. Ezúttal azonban nem. Eldöntötte magában, hogy ez több mint szar érzés.

01010101010101010101010101

Carson egy óra múlva jelent meg ismét, hogy megvizsgálja a még mindig alvó Rodney-t. John és Ronon a vizsgálat alatt egyre közelebb húzódtak az ágyhoz.

Rodney annyira nyugodt és csendes volt, ami egyáltalán nem volt rá jellemző. Főleg nem az utóbbi időben.

- Jól van? – kérdezte John – A golyó ütötte seb?

- Azzal nem lesz semmi gond – felelte Carson – Csak karcolás volt. Ki kellett tisztítani, és megúszta néhány öltéssel.

John megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

- Az jó.

- Mért nem alszik egy keveset? – ajánlotta Beckett. Aztán Rononra mutatott – És ez mindkettejükre vonatkozik.

- Ha nem bánja, én maradnék még egy ideig – tiltakozott John – Legalább amíg a kis fickó fel nem ébred.

Ronon egy szót sem szólt, de véglegesnek tűnő mozdulattal leparkolt Teyla és Rodney ágya között.

Carson szemforgatva odébbállt, az orra alatt motyogva valami hasonlót: … csak orvos vagyok, miért is kéne hallgatni rám?

John maga alá húzott egy széket és felkészült a várakozásra.

0101010101010101010101010101

Nyögés riasztotta fel nyugtalan álmából. Óvatosan felemelkedett a kényelmetlen testtartásból, amibe teste hanyatlott, és párszor félrefordította a fejét, hogy kiűzze nyakából a görcsöt. A nyögés megismétlődött. John felállt és Rodney fölé hajolt.

- Rodney? Ébren vagy kispajtás?

Rodney orrát ráncolva feljebb rántotta lábait.

- Ébresztő álomszuszék – vigyorgott John.

Rodney válaszként elfordította a fejét és lehányta a ruháját.

- Gah! – ugrott John hatalmasat, összerondított pólóját felcsippentve, hogy az ne érintkezzen a bőrével.

- Mi ez a felfordulás? – jelent meg Carson eltökélten a semmiből – Jó lenne, ha halkabbra venné a figurát. Mindkettejüknek pihe… - megtorpant, Rodney és John között jártatva pillantását - … niük kell.

Ronon szégyentelenül kacarászott egy sort Sheppard kényszerhelyzetét látva.

- A fenébe – tette hozzá Carson is, elfojtva egy hatalmas sóhajtást.

- Azt hiszem, Rodney egy kicsit… rosszul érzi magát – jelentette ki szárazon John, orrát fintorgatva, ahogy a szag felfelé, az orra irányába áramlott.

- Menjen, és zuhanyozzon le – terelgette Carson a mosdó felé – Én addig vigyázok Rodneyra.

John elfogadta az ajánlatot és a gyengélkedő túlsó végéből nyíló ajtó felé vette útját, szúrósan meredve Rononra, aki nem átallott továbbra is gúnyosan vigyorogni kellemetlen helyzetén. Ahogy kezdett megszabadulni átázott ruháitól, hangos „Oh a francba!" ütötte meg a fülét, amelyet szinte azonnal mély hahota kísért. Lassan kárörvendő mosoly szökött az arcára, mikor felfogta, hogy a jó doktor immár osztozik sanyarú sorsában. Mégiscsak van igazság a Földön.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello minden olvasónak! **

„**Answer Man". Rengeteg fic-ben nevezik így Rodney-t, de magyarra fordítva több mint hülyén hangzik a dolog (vagy csak én vagyok finnyás?) Mivel úgy hagyni nem akartam, lefordítottam ugyan, de akárhányszor megakad rajta a szemem… hát nem fest ez túl jól, maradjunk ennyiben. **

**Ha esetleg valaki tud jobbat, vagy esetleg a magyarra szinkronizált változatban előkerült ez… bár nem emlékszem… akkor nyugodtan írhat nekem és kijavítom. Jó olvasást a fejezethez. **

**16. fejezet: Jack és Jill**

Elizabeth Weir irodája ajtajában ácsorgott és üres tekintettel bámulta Zelenkát, meg egy seregnyi kapu technikust, akik egy NASCAR szerelőcsapat sebességével és ügyességével egykettőre szétkapták a biometrikus érzékelő tömböt.

Számítógépe néhány percenként legalább egyszer finom sípolást hallatott jelezve, hogy üzenete jött valamelyik tudós csoport vezetőjétől, aki újabb fantasztikus ötlettel állt elő, ami vagy megmenti Rodneyt és Teylát, vagy nem.

Rá se hederített az e-mail-jeire, inkább visszafordult Zelenka és csapata felé. Annyit értett csak meg a cseh tudós villámgyors helyzetjelentéséből, hogy olyan speciális szenzorokra utaznak, amelyeknek feladata a lidércek életjeleinek elkülönítése az emberekétől, vagy az egyik személy elválasztása a másiktól.

A terem túlsó végében egy csapat tudós a szétszedett tárcsázón dolgozott. Az sem volt egy rossz próbálkozás – elvégre a szerkezet kristályai alig pár héttel korábban segítettek Mckay testéből egy felesleges tudatot eltávolítani. Nagy bánatukra azonban pár órányi frusztrált kísérletezés után – amire egy nagy halom fehér egér teteme emlékeztetett – Zelenkának be kellett látnia, hogy ezek a kristályok nem alkalmasak ellátni ezt a feladatot. Egyszerűen nem az ilyen fajta anyag átalakításra tervezték őket. A kapu minden anyagot egyszerre szállított, nem csak egy részét.

Rodney azonban erre is megadta a választ – az anyagáramlási hiba kiküszöbölhető a lezuhant lidérc hajó interface-vel, ami sokkal érzékenyebb. Rodney jegyzetei utaltak rá, hogy ez a szerkezet DNS után kutat és nem tárgyak után, ezért szippantja fel csupán az embereket, a fákat és köveket pedig figyelmen kívül hagyja.

Szóval megint Rodney állt elő a mentőötlettel. Elizabeth szomorú szemmel elmosolyodott, emlékezetébe idézve a szánalmas kis alakot, akit a gyengélkedőn látott utoljára egy apró plüssmacskát szorongatva, és akiben mégis maradt annyi a régi Rodney Mckay-ből, hogy előrántson egy újabb csodát a tarsolyából. Vagy legalábbis megadta nekik az esélyt a további reménykedéshez.

Odalent hirtelen felgyorsultak az események, mikor a tudósok megindultak a kijárat felé, egy törött, használhatatlan tömböt hagyva maguk után, kezükben cipelve néhány kristályát és egyéb alkatrészét, amik jó szolgálatot tehetnek nekik. Radek visszanézett és erőtlenül legyintett egyet, jelezve, hogy amint lesz bármi jelentenivaló, azonnal kapcsolatba lép vele.

Elizabeth szeme sarkából felfedezett a szeméthalom közepén egy összegyűrt papírlapot, és azonnal feléje indult. Leguggolva kisimítgatta a lap széleit, feltárva valami idegen technológia sematikus vázlatát, fájdalmasan narancssárga krétával megalkotva. A papír szélén narancssárga kiscicák fickándoztak.

Visszavitte magával az irodába, és nem tudta levenni szemét az előtte lévő kettősségről: egy felnőtt tervező munkájába kevert gyerekes semmiségekről. A cicák teste egyszerű kör volt, háromszög alakú fülek, pálcika lábak. Mckay macskái ferde, ártatlan képpel mosolyogtak fel rá.

Szép teljesítmény volt egy négy évestől. Az a bizonyos hűtőre kiragasztható fajta, ami büszkeséggel tölti el bármelyik szülő szívét. Elizabeth számítógépének támasztotta a rajzot, és kezébe ejtette fejét.

01010101010101010101010101

Az első alkalommal, mióta Atlantiszt otthonának tekintette, Ronon Dex szeretett volna elmenekülni. Futni minél gyorsabban, minél távolabbra a gyengélkedőtől, a hányás szagától, egy haldokló kisfiú csendes, szipogó zokogásától, és egy öreg nő egyre lassuló szívmonitorának pittyegésétől.

Ehelyett inkább fel-alá járkált, el a gyengélkedő egyik végétől a másikig meg vissza, Teylát és Rodneyt sosem engedve ki látóköréből.

Sheppard azóta visszatért, nedves hajából víz csepegett tiszta pólójának gallérjára. Dexhez hasonlóan ő is össze-vissza járkált, csak épp a két ágy között meghagyott keskeny folyosón. A hatalmas halványkék takaróba csavart Rodneyt a karjában tartotta. A fiú úgy sírta magát álomba, hogy fejét ernyedten a nyakához szorította, meztelen karjaival pedig szorosan átölelte. A ruháit vér meg hányás szennyezte be, és tartalékuk nem lévén Beckett azt javasolta hagyják úgy, ahogy van anyaszült meztelenül. Sheppard először viszolygott a gondolattól, hogy egyetlen takaróba tekert, meztelen Mckayt hurcolásszon magával, de ezen a ponton már neki is be kellett látnia, hogy nagyon kevés maradt meg az egykori Rodney Mckayből. A fiú csak egy beteg gyermek volt – egy gyermek, akit Rodneynak hívtak.

Az alezredes csak ment és ment - pár lépés, fordulás, pár lépés, fordulás – közben semmitmondó megnyugtató szavakat surrogva a fiúnak és az öregasszonynak, aki bágyadtan tekintett fel rá ágya börtönéből.

- Minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz – mondta Sheppard, hogy Teylának-e vagy Mckaynek, Dex nem tudta eldönteni – A „Válasz Ember" talált megoldást, ahogy mindig. Már csak ki kell tartanotok egy kicsit tovább. Csak icipicivel tovább srácok.

Sheppard megállt és megfogta Teyla csontos csuklóját, enyhén megrázva, hogy felkeltse a nő figyelmét.

- Harcolj Teyla! – kérlelte komolyan – Emlékszel? Megígérted, hogy harcolni fogsz.

Teyla felpislantott rá, hályogos tekintete egy pillanatra megkeményedett, éberséghez közeli kifejezést kölcsönözve arcának. Bólintott és azt lehelte:

- Harcolni.

Úgy álltak ott, mint egy család három generációja. Két nappal ezelőtt ez volt a csapata. A családja. Dex folytatta a masírozást. Ötven lépés a legtávolabbi falig, kackiás pördülés, séta vissza.

Sheppard még egyszer utoljára bátorítóan megszorította Teyla kezét, majd ő is visszatért a mászkáláshoz. Mckay mostanra elcsendesedett és Dex aggódva figyelt, amíg biztos nem volt benne, hogy a gyerek mellkasa légzése ütemére emelkedik és süllyed. Úgy tűnt Sheppard osztja aggodalmát – szabad keze a fiú hátán pihent, fel és alá emelkedve minden lélegzetvételnél.

- Carson? Láza van – jelentette ki csendesen.

Az orvos otthagyta számítógépét és odasietett. Dex elfordult és a legtávolabbi fal felé indult, mert nem akarta hallani a hosszú, hosszú listáját annak, miféle bajok vannak Mckay elméjével és testével… megint.

Az egyik asztalon, vizsgálatra váró tárgyak halma szökött a szemébe. A trófeák, amiket a kis embernél találtak, amikor elhozták őt a raktárszobából. Dex pár pillanatig üresen meredt a játékokra, meg rendeltetés nélküli kacatokra, és csak aztán nyúlt ki az egyik tárgy után. Puha valami volt, állatféleséget formázott, lila foltokkal. Emlékezett, hogy a kisfiú ezt szorongatta tegnap a gyengélkedőbe jövet. Az egyik nővérke nyilván elvette tőle, amíg aludt.

A járkálás újra kezdődött. Ismételt peckes jobbrafordulás, és Ronon már tartott is megint az ágyak felé. A kitömött macska farkánál fogva himbálózott a kezében, minden lépésnél térdének ütődve.

- Kiki.

Dex tán elszalasztotta volna az alig hallható felkiáltást, ha direkt nem figyelt volna rá. Szótlanul Mckay felé nyújtotta a dolgot, aki Sheppard válla felett nyújtózott, hogy elérje. A gyerek arcán élénkpiros lázrózsák égtek, szemét elhomályosította a betegség. Amint azonban megfogta és maga előtt Sheppard mellkasához szorította a macskát, boldog mosoly ragyogott fel az arcán.

Dex nagyon kevés hasonlóságot fedezett fel ebben az újonnan jöttben ahhoz a Mckayhez képest, akit ismert. Az éles intelligencia, csípős kis sértések, non-stop önimádó halandzsa immár sehol sem volt. És Dexet ez jobban elszomorította, mint valaha gondolta volna.

- Jobb így, kis ember? – kérdezte bánatosan.

- Jobb – ásította Mckay, és még szorosabban törleszkedett a macskához, meg az alezredeshez.

Egy pillanatra Sheppard és Dex tekintete találkozott, aztán megfordultak és folytatták a járkálást, ki-ki az ellenkező irányba.

01010101010101010101010101

- Megvan!

Mind összerezzentek ijedtükben Zelenka diadalittas kiáltására, ami fejhallgatójukon keresztül hasított a fülükbe.

Weir, aki órákkal korábban csatlakozott a virrasztókhoz a gyengélkedőben, megérintette rádióját, hogy mindannyiuk nevében beszéljen.

- Radek? Biztos benne?

A nő felnézett, és látta Sheppard aggodalmas homlokráncolását. A férfi továbbra is Mckay-el a karján mászkált oda-vissza, az pedig a plüssmacskát a katona vállához szorította. A fiú tartózkodó kábulatba süllyedt, amiből csak akkor ijedt fel rémülten kiáltozva, ha Sheppard megpróbálta letenni, vagy átadni valaki másnak, hogy pihentethesse fáradt végtagjait. A férfi végül úgy határozott, hogy a karjai bírják még a strapát.

- Annyira biztos, amilyen biztos csak lehetek a körülményekhez képest – jelent meg Zelenka a mondat közepén a teremben, karjaival vadul hadonászva – Kérem, készítsenek fel mindenkit a tíz percen belüli indulásra.

- Micsoda? Hová? – dadogta Elizabeth. Nagyon úgy tűnt, Zelenka kihagyott pár fontos részletet a jelentéséből.

- Vissza a bolygóra! Vissza az ősszerkezethez! – vágta rá Zelenka – A kristályok remekül beváltak a laboratóriumi tesztelés során, de az eredeti szerkezettel kell kipróbálni őket. A szerkezet legtöbb része még mindig a bolygón, abban az ősi orvosi építményben van. Így aztán… - vállat vont, és a kijárat felé intett.

Sheppard és Weir habozónak tűntek, de Beckett, aki Teyla monitorjai mellett állva foglalatoskodott, riadt tekintettel pillantott fel rájuk.

- Bármit is lépünk, azzal igyekeznünk kell! – mondta.

Az egyik ágy melletti riasztó vészes sivalkodásba kezdett.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. fejezet: Az óra ketyeg**

Carson kiabált. Emberei a szélrózsa minden irányából rohantak oda a hívására. Rodney nem ébredt fel, csak elfintorodva hozzányomta tüzelő homlokát Sheppard nyakához, akit az összeszaladó orvosi egység arrébb kényszerített az útból.

Ez egyszerűen téboly – gondolta John, odaállva Ronon mellé. Az ég szerelmére, EZ TÚL SOK – figyelni Teyla lassú haláltusáját, és egy golyótól sebesült, láztól égő gyermekbe kapaszkodni, aki egykor még Mckay volt.

Ronon gyors, elégedetlen pillantást küldött feléje, aztán tekintete visszatért a Teyla ágya melletti sokadalomhoz.

Irányított káosz volt az úr az athoszi nő közelében. A gyengélkedő visszhangzott a hangok kakofóniájától – kiabálás, csörgés, monitorok sikoltozása. Teyla azonban csendes maradt.

Az alezredes és az egykori üldözött tudtukon kívül közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz. Ronon egyik kezét felemelve Rodney meztelen hátára fektette.

Sheppard hagyta, hogy a kék pokróc lehulljon a fiú felsőtestéről, így még közelebbről érezte a belőle áradó forróságot. Józan eszére hallgatva többször megkísérelte újra betakarni vele a fiút, de ő szánalmas nyögéssel megpróbált elhúzódni a nyomasztó tehertől. Sheppard végül annyiban hagyta, remélve, hogy saját testének melege is elegendő lesz.

Ronon Beckettre és csapatára szegeződött szemmel megnyugtatóan simogató mozdulatokat tett hatalmas kezével a gyerek keskeny hátán. Rodneyból ez abszolút semmilyen reakciót nem váltott ki – a mozdulat több vigasztalást nyújtott Rononnak, mint az öntudatlan fiúnak.

A kiáltások és zűrzavar közepette hallották Beckett zümmögő hangját, ahogy halkan beszél Teylához, miközben teli fecskendőt nyom az infúziós csőbe.

- Gyerünk lányom, ne add fel! Már csak egy cseppet kell kitartanod, és olyan leszel, mint régen. Igen, a fiúk kitalálták, hogyan tegyenek rendbe mindent.

Hirtelen Rodney megremegett. Ronon visszahúzta a kezét, és segített Sheppardnak óvatosan felemelni a takarót, tekintettel a fiú sérült karjára. Ő, ha lehet még szorosabban az alezredeshez húzódott, reszketve, immár keresve a meleget, játékcicáját magához szorítva. Amint a pokróc ismét a helyén volt, Ronon keze is visszatért a fiú hátára.

- Ez az, ez az! – folytatta Beckett a litániát – Jól csinálod, gyere vissza, ez az – Carson pillantása végigfutott a monitorokon.

Ahogy Sheppard bámult, hirtelen elöntötte a szomorúság, mintha eltört volna az üvegfal, ami mögé eddig sikeresen bezárta az érzést. Karjait már mozdítani sem tudta, annyira elgémberedtek a beteg gyermek súlyától. Ronon keze nem távozott Rodney hátáról, de abbahagyta a simogatást. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki a helyére gyökerezett, és meg nem képes mozdulni, csak ha Teyla mozdul előbb. Harcolj Teyla, biztatták mind gondolatban. Küzdj meg ezzel!

Ott álltak egymás mellett, dermedten, ahogy a másodpercek elszálltak felettük, és Beckett halk dörmögése zsongott a fülükbe:

- Gyerünk Teyla, meg tudod csinálni.

Szinte hallották a főorvos megkönnyebbült sóhaját, a monitorok vidám csipogását, és láthatták, ahogy Teyla szemei lassan megrebbennek. Sheppardban a gyötrő reménytelenség érzete visszahúzódott kissé. Ronon másik lábára helyezte egyensúlyát, és folytatta Rodney hátának simogatását.

Teyla egykor éles tekintete most zavartan meredt maga elé.

- Ez az – mondta megkönnyebbülten Carson – Visszahoztuk.

- Apám? – a nő hangja alig volt több suttogásnál.

- Nem – felelte csendesen Beckett – Carson vagyok.

- Carson… - ismételte ő, árnyalatnyi zavartsággal papírvékony hangjában – Hol vagyok?

- Atlantiszon vagy Teyla – mondta a férfi, próbálva leplezni csalódottságát – A gyengélkedőben. Nagyon beteg vagy, de igyekszünk meggyógyítani.

Sheppard próbált rámosolyogni, miközben a nő tekintete átsiklott rajta, végigszáguldva a teremben mindenhol ügyködő ápolószemélyzeten. Barangoló pillantása nem állt meg sehol, még akkor sem, amikor átfutott rajta. A nő mereven szólalt meg ismét.

- Nem látok.

Beckett elkomorult az új hír hallatán. Ismételten monitorjaihoz fordult, mintha azok rejtenék a szükséges válaszokat, segíthetnének a nőt valahogy egyben tartani. Persze tudta, hogy a problémát itt nem lehet megoldani – a megoldásra viszont szükség volt AZONNAL.

- Nem lenne szabad innen elmozdítanunk – motyogta, lekapcsolva őt a műszerekről – Ebben a törékeny állapotában inkább nem vállalnám ezt a kockázatot.

Odakiáltott néhány asszisztensének, hogy készítsék elő az útra a legfontosabbakat.

- Nem tudom, bírni fogja-e a teste a stresszt – sóhajtott fel – Komolyan mondom, hogy itt kéne maradnia – a Sheppard kezében heverő fiúra pillantott, aki mellett ott trónolt Ronon is – És Rodney sem javult semmit. Ágyban kéne tartani – megint felsóhajtott – Most kéne elindulni. Most, amíg még van egy kis idejük hátra.

Az ápolók hordágyat gördítettek feléjük, de Ronon előrelépett, elállva az útjukat. Játszi könnyedséggel felemelte az ágyon fekvő törékeny alakot.

- Ki ez? – szólalt meg Teyla vékony hangja, ahogy Dex magához szorította. Bágyadt szemei rémülten jártak ide-oda. Keze a férfi ingébe kapaszkodott.

- Ronon vagyok – felelte mély baritonján – Ne félj – nyugtatta – Ígérem, velem biztonságban vagy. Nem foglak elejteni.

Teyla elmosolyodott vértelen ajkaival.

- Tudom – jelentette ki, mert érezte a másikból áradó meleget és erőt – Nem félek.

Ronon megfordult, és anélkül hogy engedélyt kért volna Beckettől vagy Sheppardtól, elindult mindannyiuk számára fontos terhével a kijárat felé. Sheppard máris ott volt a sarkában, így Carsonnak nem volt esélye még egyszer utoljára megvizsgálni a beteg fiút indulás előtt. Különben is: mi értelme lett volna?

Beckett morogva követte őket.

- Nem kellene megmozdítani őket. Most nem. Nem kéne.

01010101010101010101010101010101

Ronon léptei nem lassultak. A bolygót jóval érkezésük előtt tárcsázták, Zelenka és csapata már át is lépett rajta. Szerencsére a kapu kristályait mégsem kellett hasznosítaniuk, különben szép kis csapdában találták volna magukat. Dex szinte nem is lépett, inkább átrepült Teylával az eseményhorizonton. Sheppard alig valamivel lemaradva követte.

A kapun való átlépés általában kicsit kellemetlen érzés volt az alezredes számára – főleg mikor napfényből éjszakába, melegből hidegbe, vagy benti környezetből léptek ki a természetbe. Jelenleg viszont csak azért aggódott, hogy a kapun keresztülvezető utazás mennyire lesz terhelő amúgy is megviselt társaiknak.

A túloldali platformon megtorpant, hogy ellenőrizze a fiút, miközben Ronon habozás nélkül törtetett tovább. Kicsit arrébbhelyezte a gyerek súlyát, próbálva könnyíteni elgémberedett karján, de rájött, hogy ez úgysem fog segíteni rajta.

Dr. Beckett lépett oda mellé, arcán szinte élő maszkot formált az aggodalom, miközben figyelte, ahogy az alezredes finoman odaérinti kezét a fiú rózsásan meleg arcához. Rodney nem mozdult. Arca ernyedten pihent a férfi vállán, ajkai szétnyíltak.

John pár pillanatig otthagyta tenyerét, pillantásába fogva a tehetetlen arcot, aztán Beckettre pillantott megerősítésért, Rodney még mindig velük van-e. Megfordult mielőtt a jó doktor megszólalhatott volna, és laza kocogásban elindult Ronon után.

Ahogy a gyermeket magához szorította, a két nappal ezelőtti események jutottak eszébe, amikor direkt eredt neki ugyanígy Mckay bosszantására. Rodney nyafogott és káromkodott – követelte, hogy eressze le a földre – nyomorultul siránkozott, hogy elharapta a nyelvét – és Szándékosan Ügyetlen Alezredest okolta minden bajáért.

Mckay nem tudta, hogyan kell tartani egy gyereket – nem tudta, hogyan engedje, hogy valaki más tartsa őt.

Egek, ez tényleg csak két napja volt? Inkább eónoknak tűnt – akkoriban, mikor Mckay még Mckay volt, csak épp valamivel kisebb verzióban. Akkor, mikor ez a gyermek még hasonlított a barátjára – a legjobb barátjára. Sheppard szenvedett, hiába próbált a mélyére hatolni annak, ami történt – ami történik.

És ekkor rájött, hogy hiányzik neki a barátja – hiányolja a morcos, ingerlékeny, arrogáns, csökönyös Mckay-t. Hiányolja a régi briliáns, szellemes, minden porcikájában hűséges férfit. Ez a gyermek pokolian aranyos volt, de Sheppard sosem volt oda az „aranyosért". A RÉGI Mckay-t hiányolta. Ez az egész egy rémálom – döntötte el – méghozzá olyan, amiből nagyon szeretne már felébredni.

Ronon most már nem is futott, inkább száguldott, minden erőfeszítés nélkül cipelve Teylát végig a kis falu utcáján. A helyiek csodálkozva bámultak rájuk, de nem szóltak semmit, csak szótlanul figyelték a csapat elvonulását. És tényleg nem volt szükség rá, hogy bárki megálljon magyarázni, mennyire sietős a dolguk. Senki nem állt eléjük, hogy feltartóztassa őket.

Sheppard hallotta maga mögött Beckett zihálását, meg ahogy orvosi táskájában összekoccantak a műszerek. Ronon már jócskán előttük járt, és fokozatosan távolodott.

John észrevette, hogy Rodney légzése egyre felületesebbé válik. Mckay már nem szorította pólóját kis ökleivel. Nem préselte közöttük heverő kismacskáját. Karjai élettelenül lógtak oldala mellett, teste elernyedt.

Sheppard megduplázta a tempót, mert félt, hogy a gyerek élete épp most csúszik ki a kezeik közül. Ugróval kellett volna jönniük – de a távolság nem volt annyira nagy, és túl sok drága időt emésztett volna fel, amíg előkészítenek egyet, elmennek a hangárba, tárcsáznak, leteszik az Ugrót a tisztáson és elgyalogolnak a Gyógyítás Csarnokába. Az időkülönbség persze valószínűleg minimális lett volna, de Teylát akkor nem valaki karjaiban, hanem hordágyon szállították volna. Sheppard azonban nehezen tudott volna elképzelni biztonságosabb megoldást, mint ezt a Ronon védőszárnyai alatt történő utazást. Ezen kívül biztos volt benne, hogy hiába hoztak volna Ugrót, ő akkor sem tette volna le a lázas fiút. Essenek le a karjai a fáradtságtól, de akkor sem engedélyezett volna nekik pihenőt, egy pillanatra sem.

Futottak. Sheppard látta, hogy Ronon már elért a bejárathoz. Zelenka csapatának tagjai álltak az ajtóban, hívogató mozdulatokkal bátorítva őket befelé. Sheppard egy perc múlva ért el hozzájuk, és már sietett is lefelé a lépcsőkön terhével. Beckett, akinek sikerült végig a nyomában maradnia, hangosan zihálva követte az ósdi folyosókon.

Mire elérték a kórházat, Rodney lélegzete apró pihegés formájában tört elő a mellkasából. Sheppard emlékezett, hogy felragyogtak Mckay szemei, amikor először látta meg az elhagyott ős létesítményt – mint egy kisgyereké karácsonykor – mint egy átkozott gyereké.

Átkarolta a fiút, érezve a túl nagy meleget, ami belőle áradt. Nem volt rá szükség, hogy valaki elé álljon azzal a mondattal: Mckay haldoklik. Fényét, amely eddig túl nagy lánggal égett, majdnem felhasználta mind. Egyetlen esélyük maradt, hogy ezt rendbe hozzák. Egyik barátja sem fogja bírni sokkal tovább. John remélte, hogy Teyla és Rodney túléli a procedúrát.

Mindketten erősek és egészségesek voltak első alkalommal – ki tudná megmondani, mi történhet velük ebben a legyengült állapotban?

- Ide, ide! – kiáltotta Zelenka, a boltíves szerkezet melletti két ágyra mutatva, ahol múltkor még a mumifikált testek hevertek – Teylát ide kell fektetni – mutatott arra a helyre, ahol egykor az Ős tetemét találták – Rodney-t ide – bökött a lidérc ágyára.

- Így nem jó – vetette ellen Beckett – Pont fordítva mondja.

Zelenka feljebb tolta orrán a szemüveget.

- És pontosan megfordítani akarjuk a folyamatot, nem? – felelte a tudós – Így lesz jó.

- De a sugarak közül az egyik a lidérc DNS-re, a másik pedig az ATA génre van kalibrálva, tévednék? – kérdezte Beckett.

Radek velős magyarázatba kezdett, máskor kitűnő angol nyelvtudását sutba dobva, így hajigálva egymás után a mellékneveket és főneveket, abban való igyekezetében, hogy minél gyorsabban elmondjon mindent. Beckett összeráncolt homlokkal próbálta megérteni – és újabb kérdéseket tett fel.

Ronon-t hidegen hagyta a vita. Bizalmat szavazva Zelenkának, óvatosan lefektette Teylát a mutatott ágyra. A nő mosolygott - szinte még sosem látták ennyire békésnek.

- Köszönöm Ronon – lihegte asztmás sípolással. Mellkasa zihált minden légzésnél, mintha egykor lenyűgöző ereje összes tartalékát a következő levegővételre kéne összpontosítania.

Beckett, látva szenvedését felhagyott a hiábavaló kérdezősködéssel, és térdre ereszkedett mellette.

- Minden rendben lesz Teyla – mondta, előhúzva egy kis oxigénpalackot a táskájából – Bízom benne, hogy tudják, mit csinálnak. Tényleg bízom – ezzel a nő arcára helyezte a maszkot, hogy könnyítsen a légzésén.

Sheppard csak fogta a gyereket, karjai mostanra majdnem érzéketlenné váltak a folyamatos súlytól, amit cipelniük kellett. Beckett ténykedését bámulta Teyla körül. Zelenka csapata befejezte munkáját, a tudós pedig kifelé terelgette őket, hogy ne legyenek útban a közelgő esemény során. John pillantása végigkövette a szerkezet ívét. Fekete volt és nagy lyukak éktelenkedtek rajta, bizonyságot téve Ronon fegyverének pusztító erejéről. Működni fog? Ez a törött holmi képes lesz vajon újra működésbe lépni?

Dex odaállt mellé és követte Sheppard pillantását.

- Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni, amiért rálőttem a szerkezetre – jelentette ki az egykori üldözött empatikusan. Pillantásával a kék takaróba csavart, levegőért kapkodó gyereket fürkészte Sheppard karjaiban, mintha a férfi félne elereszteni. Ha az átkozott sugárban töltött idő EZT tette Mckay-el, akkor mi történt volna, ha ott marad még egy másodpercig? Teylára sandított, mikor Beckett visszahúzódva leült a sarkára. Úgy tűnt az oxigén segített rajta valamicskét – légzése egyenletesebbé vált, ő pedig fáradtan lehunyta a szemét. És ha ő még egy másodpercig a sugárban tartózkodik, mi maradt volna belőle?

- Nem kérek bocsánatot – ismételte Ronon.

- Nem is kérlek rá – felelte Sheppard.

A takaró kicsit arrébbcsúszott, felfedve Rodney bekötözött karját és Ronon ekkor döbbent rá, hogy ha ő lett volna ott Sheppard helyett az óvodában, valószínűleg pontosan ugyanígy reagált volna – ha nem vadabbul. Nem tudta kiverni fejéből a gondolatot, hogy mennyivel nagyobb baj is történhetett volna.

- És most – emelkedett fel Beckett hirtelen Teyla mellől. Áthidalta a közte és Sheppard között lévő távolságot – Nem maradt túl sok időnk – gyengéden elvette Sheppardtól a fiút, és a férfi pár pillanatig húzódozott csak, mielőtt átadta volna terhét. Rodney nem ellenkezett, erőtlen volt, mint egy rongybaba. A játékmacska kihullott kezéből, de Ronon elkapta mielőtt földet ért volna. Sheppard hirtelen nagyon üresnek érezte karjait, és hogy kompenzálja az érzést, maga köré fonta őket. A beteg gyermekből áradó meleg híján fázni kezdett.

Beckett az ágy felé cipelte a fiút, közben mérte a pulzusát és arca egyre jobban elkomorult. Óvatosan letette pokrócostul, és vigyázva betakarta, hogy ne csak magát a gyereket fedje a takaró, hanem szinte végig az egész matracot. Kezét a forró homlokra fektette és így maradt pár pillanatig. Mikor azonban visszahúzódott, a kék szemek lassan kinyíltak és csodálkozva tekintettek fel rá.

- Carson? – lehelte a fiú.

- Rodney – Carson örült, hogy végre ébren láthatja, de a tekintet intenzitása nyugtalansággal töltötte el – Mindent rendbe fogunk hozni fiam – paskolta meg gyengéden a mellkasát – Ne aggódj.

Mckay sápadt arcvonásai eltorzultak – Sajnálom… - mondta halkan.

- Miért kéne elnézést kérned Rodney? – kérdezte Beckett, közelebb hajolva, hogy meghallja a csendes választ.

- Undok voltam veled – suttogta Rodney – Nem akartam…

- Ugyan, nem is voltál undok – jelentette ki Beckett, de emlékezett, hogyan lökte el magától Rodney, mikor csak az alezredessel akart lenni. Finoman végigsimított a fiú fején, lágyan összeborzolva a haját – Egyszerűen nem voltál önmagad – mondta, majd elhallgatott, mikor felfogta a mondatban rejlő iróniát.

- Féltem – vallotta be Rodney, suttogásnál alig hangosabban – Sajnálom.

- Értem – felelte Carson – Mindannyian félünk egy kicsit. De csak egy percet adj, és máris sokkal jobban leszel. Teylát is és téged is szempillantás alatt visszaváltoztatunk.

- Teyla? – a fiú láztól fényes szemei kutatón vizslattak az athoszi nő után.

Beckett a szomszédos ágy felé fordult, bólintva egyet az ott ácsorgó Zelenkának, hogy segíthet levenni Teyla arcáról az oxigénmaszkot, mert a nő egymaga próbálkozott ugyanezzel.

- Itt vagyok – recsegte, vak szemeit a fiú hangja felé fordítva – Itt vagyok Rodney.

- Ne félj Teyla – susogta Rodney remegő hangon.

- Nem félek – jelentette ki Teyla, és határozottság ömlött el ráncos arcán – Bízom bennük. A megoldást pedig te találtad ki. Bízom benned is. Készen állok.

A fiú bólintott és takaróját szorosan markolva felnézett a szoba többi jelenlevőjére – kerekre tágult szemeiben rettegés dúlt.

- Rendben – mondta – Én is kész vagyok.

Ronon nem bírta tovább és kijelentette.

- Nagyon bátor vagy, kis ember.

Rodney nem válaszolt, de könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, ahogy a sértetlen oldalára fordult a hatalmas kék takaró alatt. Rémült pillantása Sheppard-ét kereste még egyszer utoljára – mintha valamit várna tőle, és valószínűleg meg is kapta, mikor a férfi bátorítóan biccentett egyet felé – aztán behunyta a szemét.

Sheppard elfordult, mert képtelen volt barátját így látni tovább. Zelenkára nézett, és parancsoló hangon kijelentette.

- Akkor kezdjük.

Beckett felállt és az irányítókonzol felé indult. Zelenka odapréselte magát mellé, és elmagyarázta, mit hogyan kell csinálnia. Beckett egy szót sem szólt, csak bólintott, hogy megértette, Zelenka pedig visszahúzódott, hogy ne legyen útban.

Szerencsétlen pillantást vetve feléjük, Beckett így szólt:

- Na most vagy soha – de közben képtelen volt elűzni hangjából az elégedetlenséget és bizalmatlanságot a szerkezettel kapcsolatban. Teylára pillantott, aki minden erejével azon volt, hogy kitartson – hogy még ne adja fel a harcot. Próbálta nem visszaidézni a mumifikált őst, az ágy egykori tulajdonosát; próbált nem párhuzamot húzni az aszalódott holttest és kísértetiesen semmivé lett barátja között. Aztán látta Rodney-t, ahogy a beteg gyermek kétségbeesetten kapaszkodik takarójába, reszket, csendesen zokog, és hihetetlenül magányosnak látszik.

Beckettnek fogalma sem volt, hogy túlélhetik-e ezt vagy sem. Keze habozott kissé az irányítószerkezet felett, mert átfutott fején a gondolat, hogy következő mozdulatával talán éppen ő fogja barátait halálra ítélni. Csakhogy így úgysem élnének sokkal tovább. Ez az egyetlen esélyük.

Eltökélten bólintott, kezét az irányítókonzolra fektette, és látta, ahogy a műszer lassan életre kel. Ujjai biztosan és gyorsan mozogtak, pontosan követve Radek utasításait.

A gép búgva magára talált, a férfi pedig összerezzent, mert jól emlékezett a legutóbbi alkalomra. Egy sugár, aztán még egy előretört, előbb Teyla, majd Rodney ágyát vonva fénypászmába. Az ikersugarak végigfutottak a két alakon. Teyla fejét a párnába fúrta, megadva magát sorsának. Rodney apró labdába gömbölyödött, félelmében nyöszörögve, szembenézve egy újabb terrorral – túl sok megpróbáltatás egy ilyen fiatal számára – sőt még egy Dr. Rodney Mckay korú számára is.

A gép elégedett csipogást hallatott. Sheppard próbálta nyitva tartani a szemét, hogy végigkövesse az eseményeket, és ott legyen emberei számára, amikor azoknak szükségük van rá, de hirtelen rezgést követően vakító fény árasztotta el a szobát. Visszakozott, és karjait felemelve próbálta védeni a szemét.

A gyermek felkiáltott fájdalmában, és abszolút félelmében, az idős nő pedig nyöszörgött kínjában. Sheppard harcolt volna, hogy lásson – de a kápráztató fehér fény mindent elborított.


	18. Chapter 18

Még két fejezet van hátra. Majd igyekszem gyorsabban megcsinálni, mint ezt itt. Csakhát vizsgaidőszak van, nincs rá annyi időm, mint szeretném. Szóval türelem '

**18. fejezet: Visszatérés Sohaországból**

Aztán a szoba egyszer csak sötétségbe borult. Sheppard a falhoz préselődve találta magát, és Rodney ágya után kutatva előretapogatózott, de csak Rononba akadt bele.

- Sheppard? – morrant az egykori üldözött.

- Én vagyok – felelte John, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi csak azért mondta ki a nevét, mert le akarta szögezni kibe szaladt bele, vagy értheti a morgást akár fenyegetésnek is. Elengedte a férfit és megint előrenyúlt, próbálva megtalálni az ágyakat.

- Mckay? – kiáltotta – Teyla?

- Csak egy pillanat – így Zelenka, és hangját kattanás követte. A hordozható lámpák életre keltek, fénybe borítva a helyiséget lágy villódzásukkal. Kissé túl erősnek is találták a világítást, a nagy sötétség után.

Az első dolog, amin Sheppardnak megakadt a szeme, Ronon alakja volt pár centivel mellette, aki a kitömött macskát szorongatta a kezében. Mindannyian pislogtak, mint a halak, próbálva megszokni a fényviszonyokat, miközben Beckett elmotyogott „a pokolba" kijelentését hallották nem messze tőlük valahonnan.

Sheppard tántorogva megindult, és majdnem ütközött Zelenkával, aki ugyanabba az irányba tartott. Pislogva igyekezett megszabadulni a látását elhomályosító fekete pontoktól, miközben megmarkolta Rodney ágynak szegélyét. Hunyorogva próbált jobban látni. Körülötte emberek kiabáltak és vánszorogtak össze-vissza a szobában.

Az egész olyan volt, mintha álomvilágban játszódna – egy világban, ahol mindenki ebben a homályos, darabos szobában létezett.

Először magát az ágyat pillantotta meg, és csak aztán a takarók alatt heverő halmot. Sheppard erősen koncentrált, hogy elkülönítse egymástól az alakokat, és végre meglátta az arcvonásokat, a formát, és a pokróc alatti alak magasságát – Rodney – Dr. Rodney Mckay – 5'10" magas – 37 éves – zseni – úgy alszik, mint egy csecsemő.

Pillantását a másik ágy felé kapta, ahol Teyla ült – ismét egészségesen és fiatalon – kor szántotta barázdák nélkül az arcán. A nő először a plafont bámulta, aztán pillantása a fölé hajló Carsonra siklott, akinek be nem állt a szája, mindenáron feleleteket akart kicsikarni Teyla állapotára vonatkozó kérdéseire. Az athoszi még egyszer körbenézett, és mikor pillantása találkozott az alezredesével, mosolya az előbbinél is szélesebbre tágult.

Sheppard érezte, hogy a saját arca is vigyorba rándul – olyan hirtelen árasztotta el a megkönnyebbülés hulláma, hogy legszívesebben leült volna, ehelyett csak az ágy szélét markolta, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Hál Istennek, gondolta. Hál Istennek!

Beckett - pillanatnyilag elégedetten Teyla hogylétével - megkerülte az ágyat, és kezét gyengéden Rodney nyakára tette, hogy megmérje a pulzusát. A férfi meg se moccant. Beckett egyáltalán nem volt elégedett ezzel a válasszal.

- Rodney – kezdte halkan – Rodney, hallasz engem?

Semmi. A skót doktor aggodalmasan végigsimított a homlokán, majd újra próbálkozott.

- Gyerünk kölyök. Légy jó fiú és nyisd ki nekem a szemed.

Mckay undorodó horkantást hallatott, és homloka ráncokba szaladt.

Fásultan, fáradtan résnyire nyitotta egyik szemét, csak hogy megajándékozza Beckett-et egy jéghideg pillantással.

- Ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy „jó fiú", nem vállalok felelősséget a további tetteimért.

Beckett lassan kieresztette az eddig aggodalmában visszatartott levegőt.

- Ugyan Rodney, erre semmi szükség. Mindannyian halálra aggódtuk magunkat miattad – feddte meg a másikat könnyedén – Te és Teyla jól ránk ijesztettetek.

Rodney grimaszolva hallgatta, tekintete csak aztán vált aggodalmassá, és kezdett Teyla után kutatni maga körül.

- Teyla? – szólongatta és megpróbált mindenáron felülni.

- Itt vagyok – felelte a nő azonnal, gazdag, erős hangon. Ronon már ott állt mellette, hogy segítsen neki felülni. Teyla arcán büszkeség ömlött el, mikor szinte támogatás nélkül sikerült neki a feladat. Az ember szinte érezte, ahogy áradt belőle az elégedettség, mialatt ott ült, szilárdan és erősen (alig-alig remegve) ágya szélén. Amikor Ronon egyik kezét a vállára tette, ő felnyúlt és betakarta azt az övével.

- Jól vagyok – mondta és mosolygott.

Rodney is láthatólag megkönnyebbült, hogy ilyen jókedvűnek látja. Ahogy egymásra néztek, valami szavak nélkül cserélt gazdát köztük – megértés – a teljes megkönnyebbülés érzése. Hatalmasat sóhajtott.

- Az remek… remek, mivel… - visszahanyatlott az ágyra, egyik kezével hadonászva beszéd közben – Aggódtam – fejezte be végül a mondatot – Örülök, hogy jól vagy, és nem olyan… öreg.

A nő mosolya kedves volt, ahogy Rononnak dőlve válaszolt.

- És én örülök, hogy maga is újra normális Dr. Mckay.

- Nos igen, jó, hogy újra önmagam lehetek – felelte Rodney önelégült mosoly kíséretében.

- Hát valakinek ezt is fel kell vállalnia – incselkedett Sheppard – Más nem szívesen ugrana be a szerepre.

- Én viszont meg vagyok győződve, hogy vannak páran, akik szeretnének hozzám hasonlítani - vágott vissza gyorsan Rodney – Elvégre zseni vagyok.

- Az lehet, de nézd csak a küllemet – sorolta Sheppard – Csak nem hiszed, hogy tényleg létezik olyan, aki elcserélné azt, amije van a zsenidért – plusz a többiért, ami te vagy?

- Oh, nagyon szépen köszönöm! – csattant fel végül Rodney.

- Szívesen – válaszolta John a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal, mert egyszerűen boldog volt, hogy újra a felnőtt Mckay-el évődhet, bármiről is legyen szó – Jó tudni, hogy felnőttél, és valamennyire tudsz viselkedni.

- Oh – nyögte Mckay, kissé idegesen, hogy erre nem tud hogyan visszavágni – Jól van, jól! – morogta – Most pedig repesnék, ha békén hagynál – burkolózott szorosabban a takaróba. Ekkor mintha eszébe jutott volna valami, mire arckifejezése dühösből zavarttá változott. A kék pokrócot morzsolgatta – a pokrócot, ami hirtelen sokkal kisebbnek tűnt, mint annak előtte. A felismerésre a zavartság helyére rögtön színtiszta borzalom tolakodott, ami rémült suttogásra késztette.

- Te jó ég, ez alatt teljesen meztelen vagyok!

Szemét szorosan behunyta, mintha így kirekeszthetné a többiek jelenlétét, és pár centivel feljebb rántotta a takarót, nehogy bármije is kilátsszon alóla.

- Ugyan Mckay ne légy már ilyen szégyenlős – bátorította Sheppard vigyorogva – Inkább ugorj fel, és csinálj egy kis műsort.

- Igen – tette hozzá Zelenka – az remek lenne.

Mckay felszisszent, jelezve, hogy fejfájása nem múlt még el teljesen.

- Na azt már nem – morogta a foga között – Inkább tűnjetek innen és találjatok valaki mást, akit kínozni lehet.

- Nem – jelentette ki Sheppard játékos éllel a hangjában.

Rodney erre már nem tehetett mást, csak nyomorultul felsóhajtott és hátat fordított nekik.

- Ez nem velem történik, ez nem velem történik – ismételgette orra alatt újra és újra.

Én meg nagyon remélem, hogy nem csak álmodom, és igenis megtörténik – gondolta Sheppard, alig titkolt örömmel, hogy a megszokott nyafogós, dühös válaszokat hallhatja a másik férfi szájából.

Mckay-en azonban nem maradtak nyom nélkül az átélt események, így nem is bírta sokáig. Szemei lecsukódtak, és szinte azonnal álomba merült. Ezen senki nem csodálkozott, hiszen sokat kivesz egy emberből, ha gyerekből pillanat alatt középkorúvá változik.

Sheppard érezte, hogy szája fültől fülig mosolyra rándul.

- Úgy tűnik, minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba – jelentette ki.

- Igen, úgy tűnik – válaszolta Beckett, akit annyira megráztak az események, hogy egyelőre még örülni sem tudott úgy, mint a többiek – amikor azonban meglátta Ronont, aki továbbra is úgy szorongatta a kis sárga kitömött macskát, mintha igazi lenne, nem bírta tovább, és ő is elmosolyodott.


	19. Chapter 19

19

**19. fejezet: Újra otthon**

- Talán érdemes lenne idehívni egy Ugrót – jegyezte meg Zelenka, ahogy fejét hátradöntve, szemét lehunyva ült a kopottas fehér fal előtt. Hanyag pózban felhúzott lábaira támasztotta karjait, így még csuklótól lefelé lógó kezei is a kimerültség látszatát keltették.

Beckett mellette kuporgott, fejét két tenyerébe döntve, még ahhoz is fáradtan, hogy helyeslésként egy morranásnál több elhagyja a torkát.

Ronon Teyla ágyának támaszkodott, onnan nézett előbb a két doktorra, aztán Sheppardra, aki keresztbe tett lábakkal állt a sok gondot okozott szerkezet mellett, Rodney ágyának fejéhez támaszkodva. Fekete pólója kikandikált nyitott kabátja szárai közül. Az alvó fizikust figyelte, aki szorosan meztelen vállai köré tekerte takaróját. Beckett korábbi kísérlete ellenére, amikor megpróbálta az egész ágyat letakarni a pokróccal, Rodney lába így is kikandikált alóla.

- Gondolt valaki arra, hogy cipőt hozzon Rodney-nak? – kérdezte, bár nem találta sürgősnek a problémát. Kezével végigsimított tarkóján, ahol korábban ömlött róla a mostanra megszáradt izzadtság.

- Hát én nem. Bár a rózsaszín mokaszinjai most is ott hevernek az asztalomon – mondta Carson, hunyorogva a fényben, ahogy felemelte a fejét, és elmosolyodott - Arra gondoltam, bronzba kéne önteni őket.

- Nem voltak rózsaszínek – morogta Mckay alig hallható undorral valahonnan a takaró redői alól. Sheppard szája megrándult. Ahá, ezek szerint nem is alszik olyan mélyen!

Ahogy a katona pillantása találkozott Carsonéval és Radekéval, mosolya gunyoros vigyorgássá terebélyesedett, így nem is állta meg, hogy Rodneyhoz intézve szavait, meg ne szólaljon:

- Naná, hogy nem voltak rózsaszínek. Inkább egészen halvány, cseresznyés pirosak.

- Annyira vicces vagy alezredes – dünnyögte unottan Rodney, anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét – Nehogy már egy pillanatra is komoly próbálj maradni – nyögött fel, miközben helyzetet változtatott. Gyorsan mozdulatlanná dermedt, aztán sokkal óvatosabban elölről kezdte a mozdulatot. Közben ezt motyogta:

- Pokoli érzés az öregedés.

- Tényleg elég kellemetlen – nyugtázta Teyla. Megfordult – Nem is vettem észre Dr. Mckay rózsaszín cipőit. Kimon-tól kapta őket?

- Nem voltak rózsaszínek – hajtogatta Rodney, baljóslatú pillantást villantva Sheppardra résnyire nyitott szemhéjain keresztül.

- Egyetértek, én - růžovỳ-nak láttam őket - ajánlotta Zelenka.

- Az meg mi… - pislogott Teyla, nagyot nézve a fura szóösszetétel és bonyolult kiejtés hallatán.

A szoba csendbe borult, Radek pedig nem tehetett mást, csak megadóan, de egyben megértően felsóhajtott, kissé csalódottan, hogy rajta kívül senki nem értette a tréfát.

- Azt jelenti rózsaszín – legyintett irritáltan Mckay, továbbra is szinte fejbúbig eltűnve a pokróc alatt. Apró mozdulattal próbálta takaró alól kikandikáló egyetlen testrészét, vagyis a lábát behúzni alá.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy értesz csehül Mckay – csodálkozott Sheppard.

- Én nem – Zelenka érti – csattant fel türelmetlenül, hogy megint az egyértelműt kell magyaráznia.

Sheppard örült, hogy Mckay szavait ismét arrogáns türelmetlenség fűti.

Rodney mély sóhajjal próbált kisebb labdába gömbölyödni, ettől viszont felnőtt testének kontúrja még jobban kirajzolódott a takaró alatt.

- Akkor iderendelünk egy Ugrót vagy sem? Ruhákra lesz szükségem… nélkülük nem…

- Jobb már a fejed? – vágott közbe John, elejét véve a panaszáradatnak. Beckettre pillantva látta, hogy az orvos fáradtan két kezébe hajtotta a fejét.

- Kit érdekel a fejem, amikor nincs egy göncöm se? – szállt elő Mckay hangja a pokróc alól – Még annyi belátás sem volt bennetek, hogy gondoljatok erre, a cipőkről már nem is beszélve!

Beckett erőtlenül legyintett egyet az alezredes felé, jelezve, hogy miatta nem kell aggódniuk. Bár Sheppard nem hitte egy szavát sem, nem vitatkozott, tudva, hogy amíg Atlantiszra nem érnek úgysem tehetnek érte semmit.

- Más dolgokkal kellett foglalkoznunk Mckay – küldött újabb pajkos mosolyt Beckett és Zelenka felé – Többek között, hogy megmentsük a hálátlan, pucér fenekedet.

- Én nagyon hálás vagyok – szólt közbe Teyla csendesen, homlokát dörzsölgetve. Komoly tekintettel nézett szét a társaságon – Mindannyiótoknak.

- Na igen, csak mert te egy kedves lány vagy – jelentette ki Beckett ferde mosollyal, miközben úgy döntött nem teszi szóvá, hogy Teyla a biztosan érzett fájdalom dacára szálegyenes tartással ül az ágyán. Ronon próbált úgy tenni, mint aki csak a rend kedvéért őrködik az ágy másik oldalán, de a vak is láthatta, hogy fontoskodva lézeng a nő körül.

- Radek, Teyla, nem éreztek kedvet egy kis sétára? – kérdezte Sheppard, miközben egy vállrándítással ellökte magát a gépezettől. Kezeit karba téve, mindentudó mosollyal nézett a két megszólítottra, Mckay verbális tiltakozását várva. A tudós szeme megint csukva volt, ajkait vékony vonallá préselte a bosszúság.

- Frissítő lenne mozogni egy kicsit – mondta Teyla és mikor elmosolyodott, fehér fogai szinte kivillantak természetesen barna, ránctalan arcából.

Zelenka kimerülten, de jókedvűen kecmergett talpra.

- Egy kis edzés még senkinek nem ártott meg.

Kezét nyújtva felsegítette Beckettet is a földről. Az orvos vállai megereszkedtek, kezei szinte automatikus mozdulattal homlokához kaptak. Radek nem engedte el a karját, pillantása együttérző volt.

- Várjunk, várjunk, várjunk – pattant Rodney egy pillanat alatt ülő helyzetbe, mire a takaró rögtön a derekáig csúszott. Ösztönösen kapott volna utána, ehelyett azonban szinte kétrét görnyedt a fejébe hasító fájdalomtól, arca pedig pillanat alatt halottsápadt lett.

- Jaj, a fejem – nyögte alig hallhatóan, és ez a csendes reakció tőle nyugtalanítóbb volt, mintha ordibált volna.

- Rodney? – Beckett egykettőre lerázta magáról Zelenka kezét, és szinte azonnal az asztrofizikus ágya mellett termett – Jól vagy, fiam?

- Nem, nem vagyok jól – fakadt ki megint Mckay, megfontoltan szívva be és fújva ki a levegőt. Fejét felemelte és szabaddá vált kezeit ölébe fektetve bámulta őket – Miniatürizáltak és megfiatalítottak, aztán vissza, tisztára, mint egy rossz 80-as évekbeli moziban. Hogy lehetnék jól ezek után? – vetett vádló pillantást a főorvosra.

Carson hosszú, szenvedő sóhajjal fújta ki a levegőt, magában megjegyezve, hogy kezdi máris hiányolni a fiatalabb verziót.

- Nem hallom, hogy Teyla panaszkodna – jegyezte meg Sheppard.

- Csak mert ő fel van öltözve – puffogott Rodney, átkozva a világ igazságtalanságát.

A férfiak szinte egy emberként fordultak az athoszi nő felé, és bár hangosan egy szót se szóltak, az arcukra volt írva, hogy ők nem bánnák, ha fordítva lenne. Teyla, aki elértette a célzást, viszonozta pillantásukat, de megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy újra harcos önmaga-ként immár bármelyikkel birokra kelhetne.

- Na igen – motyogta Beckett, érdekesnek találva cipőfűzőjét.

- Lábbelije neki sincs – mondta Sheppard zavartan köhécselve, miközben fantáziája élénk képeket vetített a fejébe.

Ronon előrelépett, de Teyla kinyújtott karral megállította, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna.

- Cipő nélkül is vissza tudok sétálni a kapuig. Semmi gond.

Sheppard győzedelmes pillantást vetett Mckayre.

- Különben is, hogy jutottam ide ruhák és cipő nélkül? – kérdezte Rodney panaszos hangon. Zavartan ráncolta a homlokát – komolyan beszélt. Nem emlékezett.

- Hát fiam, azt hiszem, lassan kezdesz túl nagy lenni ahhoz, hogy az alezredes a karjában hurcolásszon. Ideje a saját lábadra állnod, mint egy engedelmes nagyfiúnak – felelte Carson és otthagyva az ágyat a kijárat felé indult.

- Odavagyok ettől a nagy együttérzéstől Carson – szólt utána csípősen Mckay. Még mindig forró homlokát tenyerébe hajtotta és felsóhajtott – Karban hoztál ide? – kérdezte halkan. Sheppard vállat vont.

- Igen. Nem sok lehetőség adódott, muszáj volt.

Rodney meggyötört arca megnyúlt, mire kezével gyorsan eltakarta az arcát.

- Sajnálom – mondta, meg se próbálva elrejteni szégyenkezését – Ez biztosan… sajnálom.

Az alezredes gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem volt olyan nagydolog. Ugyan már, Mckay! – lépett előre kinyújtott kézzel, hogy megpaskolja a másik meztelen vállát. Mozdulat közben megdermedt, rámeredve Mckay napot rég nem látott sápadt bőrére. Ez a ruhátlanság zavarba ejtő volt. Sheppard megborzongott, keze lehanyatlott.

- Induljunk… minél előbb érünk vissza, annál előbb megvizsgálhatnak téged és térhet vissza minden a normális kerékvágásba.

- Kötve hiszem, hogy ez valaha bekövetkezik – morogta Mckay csak úgy magának, a takarót szorosan magához ölelve. Nemsokára hosszú kék tógaként felöltötte és elindultak.

A rég elhagyatott Ős-várost lassan maguk mögött hagyva, az erdőben folytatták útjukat. Minden megnyugtatás ellenére, hogy már kutya bajuk, Teyla, Beckett és Mckay mind a szokásosnál lassabban lépkedtek a többiek után.

A csapat szétszéledt, Zelenka tudósai haladtak az élen a Csillagkapu felé.

Zelenka Beckettel beszélgetett. Azt ugyan nem hallották miről, de Radek kezeivel hadonászó testbeszéde arra utalt, valami fantasztikusan érdekesről magyaráz éppen. Ronon Teyla lassúbb lépteihez igazította sajátját. Az athoszi nő ugyan visszakapta régi erejét és fiatalságát, az utóbbi napok eseményei viszont eléggé megviselték, és ez tempójában is megmutatkozott.

Sheppard és Mckay voltak a hátvád, a többieket szemmel tartva kullogtak a kitaposott, poros, rendetlen ösvényen. A por minden lépésüknél felhőként emelkedett a magasba, Mckay meztelen lábán hamarosan vastag koszréteget hagyva maga után. A férfi egy árnyalattal még sápadtabb lett, tetanusz oltásokról, fertőzésekről hümmögött magában, de szavaiban nem volt meg a szokásos él, mintha panaszkodni sem tudna már szívből.

Senki nem mutatott érdeklődést sápítozása iránt. Beckett fájdalmas kezeléseket emlegetett a Rodney által felsorolt betegségek ellen, időről időre emlékeztetve a férfit, hogy sajnálatos módon egy gyógyszer hatása sem garantált. Elvégre semmi nem működhet száz százalékosan. Mckay nyavalygása nemsokára elhalkult, majd teljesen meg is szűnt, ami fura módon sokkal aggasztóbban hatott mindnyájukra. Sheppard ezért beszélni kezdett, hogy Mckay (és a saját) figyelmét is elterelje a kényes témák felől.

- Én csak azt mondom, legközelebb, ha belépsz egy Ős város romjai közé – próbálkozott nemtörődöm hangot megütni, de az engedékeny tónust így sem bírta teljesen elfedni vele – akkor inkább vágd le a kezed, de ne nyúlj hozzá semmihez.

Sheppard tekintete az előtte haladó Ronon mellett sétáló Teylára tévedt, és bár megnyugtató volt látni karcsú alakját, ismét rugalmas lépteit, még a vak is látta volna, milyen óvatosan teszi egyik lábát a másik elé.

Mindenki tudta, hogy fájdalmai nem múltak el teljesen.

- ÉN nem is nyúltam semmihez – tiltakozott Mckay, körülményekhez képest lehalkított hangon, miközben a pokrócot próbálta magán tartani – Carson volt! Neki kéne szónokolnod – mindig ő nyúlkál hozzá mindenhez!

Sheppard lelassította lépteit, és halkan, bár kissé fenyegetően megszólalt.

- Rodney.

- Mi van? Jól van, rendben, felfogtam – köszörülte a torkát Mckay. Ha még mondani akart valamit, az rögtön bennrekedt, mikor a falut körülvevő ritkuló erdő fái közül kis szélvész tört elő, hogy boldog kuncogással Rodney takaróba burkolt lábára vethesse magát.

Mckayt a hirtelen támadás váratlanul érte, botladozott egy keveset – a valami ugyanis polipszerű karjait a térde köré, lábait meg bivalyerős szorítással a bokája köré tekerte. A kis betolakodó egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a jókedvű kacarászást.

- Jaj, ne! – nyögött fel Mckay – Szállj le! Le! Le! Le! Segítség! – dülöngélve eltáncolt oldalra, próbálva megőrizni egyensúlyát, ahogy fogságba esett lábát rázogatta, közben a veszélyesen lefelé szánkázó takarót markolva, mintha élete múlna rajta. A tóga vállánál megkötött csomója ennek ellenére meglazulni látszott, hiába kapkodott utána kétségbeesetten. Hóbortos lábrázogatása azonban nemhogy a kívánt eredményt nem érte el, csak még magasabb frekvenciájú visításokat csalt elő a kis támadó szájából. A gyermek minden erejével szorította a lábát, Mckay pedig felszisszent és megkettőzte szabadulásra irányuló erőfeszítéseit.

- Alezredes, csinálj valamit! – könyörögte, mert egyszerre hadakozni a gyerekkel és a lefelé csúszó takaróval több kezet kívánó feladat volt, neki pedig nem volt több kettőnél.

- Rodney, nehogy bajt okozz ennek az aranyos kislánynak – Beckett akcentussal fűszerezett hangja szinte énekelve szállt a gyerek játékos visítása felett, aki továbbra is úgy csimpaszkodott, akár kagyló a hajó fenekén.

- Szedjétek le, a végén még megfertőz valamivel! – felemelte lábát és megrázta Sheppard felé, de az állhatatosan kapaszkodó hosszú barna hajú, széles mosolyú teremtménytől nem szabadulhatott – Menj haza! Hess! Hess! Hol van a házad? – Mckay segélykérő pillantást vetett Atlantiszi társaira – tegyetek már valamit! Ez egy élősködő!

- Igen, az! – értett egyet Sheppard és ügyesen elhajolva kikerülte Mckayt, meg annak hirtelen szerzett sziámi ikerpárját. Pimaszul a kettősre vigyorgott, majd óvatosan megkerülte őket, vigyázva, nehogy rálépjen a vészesen süllyedő és ráncokba gyűrődő takaró szélére.

- Vigyázz Mckay, nehogy ki kelljen tenni a 18-as karikát – mondta figyelmeztető hangon.

- Oh, hogy az a… - káromkodott Rodney, gyorsan felrántva a rögtönzött ruhadarabot egész a hónaljáig.

- Máris jobb – dícsérte Sheppard és folytatta útját a lenyűgözött arckifejezéssel álló Beckett Zelenka, Teyla és Ronon alkotta négyes felé.

Rodney sántikálva követte, részeg matróz módjára átkozódva, aki hirtelen rossz szelet kapott.

Lassan mentek tovább, csapatként beszélgetve, évődve egymással. Sheppard és Ronon érdeklődő pillantásokat vetettek hátra a válluk felett, mintegy ellenőrizve, hogy Mckay mindig védhető és elérhető távolságon belül tartózkodjék, ő pedig nagy hangon pörölt a lábához nőtt rongybabával, próbálva megszabadulni tőle.

A kapu lassan látóterükbe került – a tudósok éppen akkor keltek át a hullámzó kékségen Atlantisz felé – hazafelé. Néhányuk hátra-hátrapillantott, hogy szemügyre vegye a furcsa csapatot, meg annak lemaradt tagját. Néhányan büszkén elmosolyodtak, hogy ismét sikerült az utolsó pillanatban elhárítani egy tragédiát, mások grimaszolva nézték az emelt hangon csípős szavakat daráló Rodney Mckay-t, ahogy megpróbált lépést tartani a többiekkel.

A nevetős, boldog kis rongybaba hangja minden alkalommal túlvisította a felnőttét.


	20. Chapter 20

20

**20. fejezet: A hullámvasút utazásnak vége**

Beckett árnyékos, csupán a kinti gyengélkedő sápadt fényeitől megvilágított irodájában Sheppard szórakozottan birizgálta az orvos íróasztalán heverő megviselt, halványpiros mokaszinokat. Direkt nem kapcsolt lámpát, mert élvezte az árnyékokban megbújó nyugalmat és magányt, amire jelen pillanatban a legjobban vágyott. Rögtön belépéskor megakadt a szeme az apró lábbeliken. Ami végül magához ragadta a figyelmét, az egyik darab hiánya volt. Szinte rögtön utána fel is fedezte az asztal alatt, néhány megviselt és gyűrött genetikával foglalkozó könyv és újságcikk társaságában. Megborzongott a címek láttán, miközben a kis cipőt gyengéden felemelte és visszatette helyére, párja mellé egy műanyag doboz tetejére. A doboz tele volt orvosi eszközökkel, gél elektroforézis vizsgálati adatokkal. Meredten bámulta a fekete-fehér vonalakat, aztán erővel elszakította a tekintetét.

Az apró mokaszinokra pillantva, Mckay koponyás díszítésére lett figyelmes.

Rámeredt a gyerekes, mégis ördögien gonosz tekintetű halálfejre, amit Mckay „gyereknapjai" egyikén alkotott. Az alezredes szinte hitetlenkedve csodálta a durva vonalakkal, ugyanakkor elképesztő részletességgel és szinte szimmetrikus precizitással rajzolt figurákat – a hibákat az esetlen rajzeszköz számlájára írva, szinte tökéletes alkotást látott maga előtt.

Sheppard csendben eltűnődött, vajon kit vagy mit akart Rodney ilyen módon elijeszteni, illetve egyáltalán tudatában volt-e annak, hogy mit csinált.

Ahogy óvatosan felemelte és megfordította a kis mokaszinokat, gondolatban az elmúlt két és fél nap eseményein tűnődött. Az elemzés azonban félbeszakadt, amikor egy kéz landolt a vállán.

A cipőket ügyetlenül visszadobva az asztalra azonnal megpördült, az egyik lábbeli pedig épp úgy szédült le a bútor pereméről, hogy szinte mértani pontossággal korábbi helyén landolt a rendetlenül szétszórt könyvek és cikkek mellett a padlón.

- Sheppard alezredes? – Biro meglepett hangjára úgy összerezzent, mint csínyen kapott iskolásfiú. Persze nem volt számára tiltott terület Beckett irodája, de inkább Teyla és Rodney közelében lett volna a helye, esetleg Zelenkának köszönhette volna meg sokadszor is a sikeres mentőakciót, vagy újra beszélhetett volna Weir-rel. Ehelyett inkább visszavonult Carson irodájának magányába, hogy messziről szemlélje az eseményeket. A dolgok túl gyorsan és követhetetlenül változtak, túl hirtelen. Időre volt szüksége, hogy lépést tarthasson.

- Én csak, öhm… - zavartan hebegett össze-vissza, de anélkül megmagyarázni jelenlétét, hogy nem bocsátkozik konkrétumokba, elég esetlenné tette a végeredményt. Próbálta kerülni az alacsony patológus vastag szemüvegkeret mögül elővillanó zöld szempárjának tekintetét.

Sheppard mindig úgy gondolt Biro-ra, mint aki szeret háttérben maradni, megbújni az árnyékban, és aki teljes harmóniában érzi magát hullái és szövetmintái társaságában. Néha-néha előbukkant a semmiből, hogy aztán dolga végeztével újra visszasüllyedjen hátborzongató világába anélkül, hogy bárki észrevenné. Csak akkor kacérkodott az élőkkel, amikor éppen beütött valami katasztrófa, egyébként körülvette magát halottakkal, hogy kikutassa azoknak titkait, de készen állt, hogy krízis idején átmenetileg visszatérjen az élők világába.

Sheppard egyetértett mini-Mckay ítéletével Biro-val kapcsolatban. Ő sem szerette volna, ha egyedül lenne a nővel a gyengélkedőn. Nem félelemből, csak éppen valahogy rossz ötletnek tűnt – baljós ómennek – a legutolsó rossz előfutárának. Semmi jó nem sülhet ki abból, ha egy patológus látja el a sebeidet, pedig te még élsz és lélegzel. Egyszerűen nyugtalanító és kész!

- Hogy vannak? – pillantott át Sheppard a nő válla felett a gyengélkedőbe. A fényeket letompították, mintha éjszaka lenne. Ronon lezserül egy székre dobta magát és a játékmacskát himbálta a farkánál fogva. Az alezredes remélte, hogy nem szakítja el. Tudta, hogy Mckay-t dühítené a dolog, bár a férfi maga ezt sosem vallaná be.

- Már sokkal jobban. Dr. Mckay vizsgálati adatai azt mutatják, hogy lassan minden visszatér a normális kerékvágásba. A CBC-je gyorsabban normalizálódott, mint remélni mertük volna. A láz viszont eléggé megviselte, annyira, hogy ismét elaludt – Biro mosolygott – Úgy tűnik a morfológiája és csontszerkezete is újra a régi. Dr. Beckett úgy érezte az lesz a legjobb, ha visszaküldi a saját szobájába, ahol a megszokott, otthonos környezet várja, persze csak ha valaki rajta tartja a szemét még egy darabig.

Biro felsóhajtott, mintha az utóbbi döntéssel nem értene teljesen egyet. Volt egy sejtése, hogy Beckett Rodney folyamatos verbális sértegetéseit megelégelve, egyszerűen csendre és nyugalomra vágyott.

Sheppard rápillantott.

- Maga nem ért egyet?

- Nem értek egyet, mert erősen kétlem, hogy Dr. Beckett fogja elvégezni azokat a bizonyos gyakori vizsgálatokat – ez a megtisztelő feladat rám fog hárulni.

Biro frusztráltan felsóhajtott. A patológia nyugis hely volt, a halottak legalább sosem beszéltek vissza. Ez volt a legfőbb oka, hogy annak idején nem maradt a normális orvoslásnál. Ha minden páciens néma lett volna, az nagyon megkönnyítette volna minden orvos dolgát. Sóváran felsóhajtott. Neki megvolt a maga helye a patológián a halottak között – ha néha még új, érdekes vírusok is képbe kerültek, az maga volt a paradicsom.

- Mi van a karjával? – kérdezte Sheppard, visszatérve Rodney témájára.

- A golyó ütötte karcolás? Egy apró kis heg, semmi más. Szinte teljesen begyógyult, mikor visszaváltozott felnőtté.

- Oh. Teyla?

- Még itt tartjuk, bár ő is bámulatos gyorsasággal gyógyul. A vérmintái vizsgálata is gyors regenerációt mutat. Az ő teste mégis nagyon erős traumán ment keresztül. Ezért lesz kicsit több időre szükség a gyógyulásához. Na meg a korábbi problémák a szívével – ami miatt egyszer majdnem elvesztettük – további felülvizsgálatot igényelnek. Dr. Beckett úgy határozott, hogy leghelyesebb, ha megfigyelés alatt tartjuk egy darabig – sóhajtott fel ismét. Sheppard mindent értő mosolyt villantott rá.

- Ha nem tévedek, ezzel sem ért 100 százalékosan egyet.

- Sem önnek, Sheppard alezredes, sem Dr. Beckettnek nem kell majd kerülgetniük azt a melákot odakint, aki azt az átkozott macskát himbálja a farkánál fogva, és úgyszintén nem maguk lesznek, akiknek rövid időközönként meg kell vizsgálniuk Dr. Mckay-t az éjszaka folyamán – Biro sokadszori lemondó sóhajt hallatott, és még feljebb tolta vastag keretes szemüvegét az orrán.

- Hol van a doki? – lökte el magát az íróasztaltól Sheppard és bámult ki a sápadt üvegajtón keresztül a szürke árnyakba burkolózott gyengélkedőbe.

- Fejfájás – közölte Biro, és lehajolt a Sheppard által korábban szétszórt papírokért a földre.

A férfi, válla felett megszemlélte a kócos, rendezetlen patológust.

- Megint kiütötte valamivel?

A nő győzedelmes mosolyt villantott felé.

- Csak a fejfájását kúráltam ki.

- Ezt ő is tudja?

- Majd megtudja egyszer - mosolyodott el újra Biro, feljebb tolva a szemüvegét - És most, ha nem bánják, jó lenne, ha maga, Mr. Dex és Dr. Mckay kitömött macskája eltűnnének egy időre a gyengélkedőből. Én legalábbis erre ösztönözném magukat – mondta, és szótlanul követte az Atlantiszi katonaság fejét, a Pegazus galaxis második legpusztítóbb fegyverét kifelé Beckett irodájából, el a mikroszkópoktól, számítógépektől és más méregdrága eszközöktől, amiket az orvos felhalmozott birodalmában az utóbbi két év során. Mikor Dr. Mckay és Sheppard alezredes legutóbb itt jártak, sikerült felborítaniuk egy teli doboz üveg laboreszközt, akarva-akaratlan tönkretéve 200 elkészült mintadarabot.

- Ha gondolja Doki, majd én ránézek Mckayre maga helyett - javasolta az alezredes egyik legkomolyabb mosolyával - Akkor önnek csak Teyla és Beckett maradna, vagyis lenne egy könnyű éjszakája. Mit szól?

- Ha Mr. Dex-et is eltünteti innen, és megígéri, hogy azonnal jelenti, ha nehézségei támadnak, vagy Dr. Mckay furcsán viselkedik, akkor megegyeztünk.

Sheppard vigyorgott.

- Nem probléma.

0101010101010101

Teyla felébredt és a kórházi ágy méreteihez mérten nyújtózott egy nagyot. A fények alig pislákoltak és a hőmérséklet is alacsonyabb volt idebent, mint a nap folyamán bármikor.

Biro csoszogott oda hozzá pár pillanat múlva, menetközben próbálva belebújni vagy egy számmal nagyobb cipőjébe. Laborköpenye zsebéből fehér papírok világítottak, ő pedig ügyefogyottan kutatott sztetoszkópja után a nyakában, holott annak vége a köpeny jobb zsebéből kandikált elő. Teylához érve elnyomott egy ásítást.

Teyla kis nyugtalansággal figyelte az orvos közeledését. A nő háta mögé pillantva még épp látta, ahogy Sheppard kifelé taszigálja Dex-et a gyengélkedőből, és pajkosan rákacsint, mikor észreveszi, hogy az athoszi őt figyeli.

- Hogy érzi magát Teyla? - kérdezte Biro kedvesen mosolyogva.

- Kipihentnek - viszonozta a gesztust saját mosolyával - Akkor elmehetek? - kérdezte reménykedőn, mert szívesen felcserélte volna már a sivár gyengélkedőt saját lakosztálya kényelmével.

Biro nem vetette el azonnal a távozás gondolatát. Ehelyett vidáman elmosolyodott, mikor matató ujjai végre megtalálták a keresett sztetoszkópot a zsebében. Mikor kirántotta onnan, papírfecnik hada özönlötte el a földet.

- Én abban reménykedtem - kezdte Biro, miközben gyakorlott egy-kezes mozdulattal szétválasztotta a szerkezet két szárát és a fülébe helyezte őket - hogy marad még egy kicsit - pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, amíg az athoszi izmos hátához érintette a sztetoszkópot és belehallgatott - és Carsonnak legalább lesz - fejével a szomszédos ágyon szundító orvos felé bökött - társasága.

Biroban nem volt meg az a képesség, hogy kérleljen vagy ajánlatokat tegyen, így hangja kissé követelőzően csengett.

A sztetoszkópot lágyan a nő melléhez nyomta.

- Mély levegőt.

Teyla ellenkezőn megszólalt.

- Mi baja Dr. Beckettnek? - kérdezte és Carsonra pillantott, aki az oldalán feküdt, alig nyitott szájjal, és egy-egy vizes borogatással a két szemén, meg hátul a nyakán. Még az expedíción előírt kék-szürke egyenruhát viselte, de a mellény és cipő már nem volt rajta, csak egy vékony takaró derékig.

- Az a masina, mivel eleve hibás volt, okozott számára némi mellékhatást, aminek visszafordításán senki nem ügyködött a nagy sietség közepette. Szerencsétlen dolog, de érthető, hogy így történt. Egyszerű fejfájás - semmi halálos, de rém kellemetlen. Most kérem, tartsa vissza a lélegzetét.

Teyla engedelmeskedett.

- Úgy tűnik, minden rendben – húzódott hátrébb Biro és pillantott a másik nőre, aki az athosziak védelmezője és vezetője is volt egy személyben. Látta, amint Teyla előbb Dr. Beckettre néz, aztán visszapillant rá. Ekkor már tudta, hogy sikerült meggyőznie.

- Maradok - jelentette ki Teyla. Körülnézett - Hol van Dr. Mckay?

Biro az órájára pillantott és pajkos mosoly kíséretében megszólalt.

- Ha minden igaz, mialatt mi itt társalgunk, Sheppard alezredes máris vele van.

010101010101010101

Sheppard bámulta még egy ideig Ronon hátát, ahogy a férfi távolodott tőle Atlantisz szürkés fényű éjjeli folyosóin. Nem kívántak egymásnak jó éjszakát, a bajtársiasságot csupán egyszerű főbólintás képében mutatták ki, mielőtt elváltak volna útjaik, az alezredes léptei mégis megtorpantak, mikor rájött, hogy Ronon magával hozta a gyengélkedőből Mckay kitömött macskáját. Még sikerült utolsó pillantást vetnie Rononra, mielőtt annak hatalmas alakja eltűnt volna a folyosó következő kanyarulatában, izmos karjaival Kiki-t szorongatva. Sheppard eltűnődött, számít-e egyáltalán, hogy Ronon megtartja-e a plüsscicát, aztán rájött, hogy nem bánja. Úgy döntött azt sem kérdőjelezi meg, hogy a magányos harcosnak miféle privát indoka van erre a tőle igen szokatlan cselekedetre.

Újra mozgásba lendült. Rodney szobája felé tartva egyre elhagyatottabbak lettek a folyosók. Mindenki aludt. Az utóbbi őrült napok után furának hatott a nyugalom. Meggyorsította lépteit, mert hirtelen elhatározta, hamar lezavarja ezt a látogatást, hogy utána ne kelljen folyton erre gondolnia... ne kelljen azon morfondíroznia, miért érez hatalmas késztetést, hogy visszalopakodjon a gyengélkedőre, és ellopja a rózsaszín cipőket, biztonságba helyezni őket.

A következő sarkon befordulva meglepetten visszahőkölt, mikor meglátta Elizabethet. A nő lassan sétált, szinte csak poroszkált, lehajtott fejjel, hátul összekulcsolt kézzel, ujjai között mintha valami képkeretfélét szorongatott volna.

Sheppard gyorsan útitervet változtatott és lágy futólépésben elindult utána, halkan szólongatva a nevén, félve, hogy esetleg felébreszti a szomszédos szobákban alvókat.

Elizabeth gyengéd mosollyal felnézett rá, mikor a férfi odaért mellé.

- Mi újság - kérdezte, mikor a nő arcán kissé elsimultak a feszültség ráncai - Mért van fenn ilyen későn? Minden rendben?

A nő vállat vont.

- Jól vagyok - mondta - Csak épp... lenyűgöző, hogy a dolgok milyen gyorsan változnak errefelé. Az ember azt hinné, mostanra már hozzá kellett volna szoknom az ilyesmihez, de azt hiszem, nem ez a helyzet - erőtlenül felnevetett és újra megvonta a vállát.

Sheppard visszamosolygott, és saját korábbi gondolatainak visszhangját hallva már nem is érezte magát annyira magányosnak. Elizabeth lenézett a kezében tartott gyűrött képre, amelyen narancssárga krétával rajzolt ábrák kanyarogtak kusza összevisszaságban. Sheppardnak nyakát nyújtogatva sikerült kiböngésznie, hogy a műalkotás nem más, mint Rodney korábbi vázlatos rajza.

Elizabeth vállat vont.

- Zelenka ezt használta, mikor szétszerelte a biometrikus érzékelőt. Minden jel szerint Rodney már azelőtt kidolgozta a tervet, mielőtt „megvilágosodott" volna ott a gyengélkedőn. Radek szerint igen hasznos volt ez a kis rajz, hogy a kristályokat el tudják helyezni a sérült gép megfelelő részeibe.

Sheppard bólintott, de közben már a rajz szélén ugrándozó pálcika macskákat és egyéb gyerekes semmiségeket bámulta. Gyermek és egyben egy zseni munkája. Egy érzés a gyomrába markolt, de makacsul ágált ellene, erővel tartva szenvtelen maszkot az arca elé.

- Tegyen nekem egy szívességet – szólalt meg a nő, végigpillantva a folyosón, Rodney szobájának irányába – ne árulja el neki, hogy ez nálam van.

A férfi érdeklődve látta a másik távolba révedő tekintetét.

- Miért?

Elizabeth szeme azt üzente: „Hát nem egyértelmű?". Sheppard megrázta a fejét.

- Bocsánat nem úgy értettem – nézett rá szégyenlősen – Arra vagyok kíváncsi, miért tartja meg?

- Ebben nem vagyok biztos. Emlékeztetőként, azt hiszem – markolta meg a nő a képet kicsit szorosabban - Talán megakadályoz abban, hogy megjelenés alapján ítéljek. Hogy jobban bízzak az embereimben és… - felsóhajtott – hogy félelmem az ismeretlentől ne tartson vissza attól, hogy rendesen végezzem a munkámat.

Ismét végignézett a folyosón, mintha felmérné annak kihaltságát.

- Az igazság az… hogy majdnem megöltem őt, John.

Az alezredes szemöldöke azonnal felszaladt a homlokáig meglepetésében.

- Micsoda?

- Figyelmeztettem, hogy nem tudok bánni a gyerekekkel alezredes. Azért parancsoltam be abba az óvodába, hogy irányítás alatt tartsam, és talán azért is, hogy kicsit megbüntessem. Úgy éreztem, ami vele történt, ahhoz nekem semmi közöm, ezért az tűnt a legjobb ötletnek, ha félreállítom az útból. Hagyni, hogy szenvedjenek vele a többiek. Kate. Maga. Carson. Én megtartottam a biztonságos távolságot. És… ő ott volt odabent egész álló nap. Egyedül. Senki nem vitt neki ebédet, nem vitték el vacsorázni. És látta azt a szobát, hogy nézett ki? Mi lett volna, ha nem próbál onnan megszökni, és Dr. Li nem látja meg? Akkor nem figyelmeztethetett volna minket, és ki tudja meddig nem is kerestük volna… talán egész éjszaka ott maradt volna egyedül, egymagában… - könnytől csillogó szemekkel felemelte a megviselt rajzot és magához ölelte.

- Nem ön az egyetlen, akinek rosszul kell éreznie magát emiatt Elizabeth – jelentette ki szilárd hangon Sheppard. A szavaiból áradó zordságra a nő is felfigyelt, így láthatta meg az övéhez olyannyira hasonló bűntudatot a másik tekintetében. Pár pillanat múlva bólintott.

- Talán. De én vagyok itt a főnök John, akinek példát kell mutatnia. Nem lett volna szabad engednem, hogy harag és frusztráció irányítsa a cselekedeteimet.

John bámult még rá egy pillanatig mielőtt szája széle kissé felfelé kunkorodott volna.

- Persze, mi most Rodney-ról beszélünk. Maga nem egy szent Elizabeth, habár néha amilyen türelemmel viseli az itteni kusza helyzeteket, ezt a kijelentést megkérdőjelezi mindenki. Tartsa emlékezetében – Rodney sem tette könnyebbé a helyzetet, sőt egyikünk sem… és ezalatt főleg magamat értem. Szinte az egész napomat az edzőteremben vesztegettem Elizabeth.

A nő nézte pár pillanatig mielőtt kissé elmosolyodott.

- Ő… nem könnyű eset, igaz?

- Hát nem.

A nő megint sóhajtott és eleresztette a görcsösen szorongatott képet. Lassan szélesebbé vált a mosolya.

- Nos… - felnézett és mintha saját magának bólintott volna – köszönöm John. Azt hiszem, épp arra volt szükségem, hogy ezt halljam.

A férfi felhorkant és visszamosolygott.

- Szívesen.

- De ugyanez vonatkozik magára is, ugye tudja?

A katona szemöldöke csodálkozón magasba szaladt. A nő mindentudó pillantást vetett rá. Sheppard megállapította, hogy a szenvtelen arckifejezést még gyakorolnia kell. Elizabeth túl jól ismeri.

- Meglátogatja Rodney-t?

- Igen. Biro szeretné, ha odafigyelnék rá.

- Üdvözölje a nevemben.

- Rendben.

Megint bólintott felé, aztán elfordult. Ahogy sétált, vállai mintha megemelkedtek volna, és lépése is céltudatosabbnak látszott. Sheppard mosolygott. Azon töprengett, a nő észrevette-e, hogy felismerte a keretet. Ez volt az, amiben ittlétük első éve alatt végig Simon képét tartotta.

A férfi nem is lehetett volna boldogabb, hogy végre talált valami sokkal érdemlegesebbet, amit beletehet.

01010101

Sheppard szemöldöke ráncokba szaladt az üres szoba láttán, ahol az ágyon rendetlenül, gyűrötten szétdobált takarók azt mutatták valaki megpróbált aludni alattuk, de kudarcot vallott. Nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta. Megfordult és Mckay laborja felé vette az irányt, ami azonban szintén üresen ásítozott. Szemöldökráncolása elmélyült, és ujjaival ütemes tam-tamot verve a combján próbálta eldönteni, riassza-e a többieket.

Beljebb nyomult a helyiségbe, és bekukkantott abba részbe, ahol általában Zelenka dolgozott. Itt mindenfelé Pocsolyaugró darabkák hevertek, meg a lidérchajó egyes részei töltötték be a tér nagy részét. Az egyik asztalon lámpa árválkodott, de Radeknek semmi nyoma. A mérnök minden bizonnyal az igazak álmát aludta.

A nyitott laptop villódzását látva odapillantott és elvigyorodott a háttérnek kirakott képen, ami Mini-Mckay-t ábrázolta ujjszopás közben. Zelenka nem ússza meg szárazon, amit Mckay-től kapni fog ezért. Mindenesetre meg kell kérnie majd a csehet, hogy küldje el neki ezt a képet e-mailben. Megfordult és kisétált a teremből, megtorpanva a folyosón, további lehetséges helyek után kutatva emlékezetében.

Ekkor eszébe ötlött valami, mire azonnal a legközelebbi transzporter felé vette útját.

Pillanatokkal később már egy elhagyatott folyosón bandukolt, és a feles ajtó felett átszűrődő fényt bámulta, próbálva kiverni fejéből a legutóbb ittjártakor lezajlott események emlékét.

Léptei lelassultak az óvoda bejáratánál, és pár percig csak figyelt, mozdulatlanul.

Rodney állt a szoba közepén, és bár teljesen fel volt öltözve, a kék pokróc, amit a jelek szerint megtartott, a válla köré volt tekerve. A tudós a káoszba burkolózott szobát nézte meredten. Plüss és tömés-maradványok hevertek továbbra is mindenfelé, a fekete lyukak azóta sem tűntek el a falakról, a szekrények ajtaja mind tárva nyitva, belsejük kifosztva, megrongált és tönkretett játékok mindenütt.

Takarítóbrigád nem járt itt, ez az egy biztos volt. Különben is, mi szükségük még erre a helyre?

Rodney lábával szórakozottan arrébbrugdosott néhány töltényhüvelyt, amiket az akkor még szilárd lidérc teste felfogott, majd a földre pottyantak, mikor az alak semmivé vált. Az igazat megvallva, mintha kissé hitetlenkedve állt volna fölöttük. Sőt, hitetlenkedve bámult az óvodában mindent.

Sheppard kinyitotta az alsó ajtószárnyat és biccentett egyet Rodney felé, mikor a tudós megpördült, hogy megnézze ki az.

- Héj – mondta üdvözlésképpen, felemelt kézzel. Mckay rámeredt, aztán elkomorult.

- Mit akarsz? – udvariasságnak nyoma sem volt a mondatban.

Sheppard szemöldöke megemelkedett.

- Na ez aztán szép. Idejövök megnézni hogy vagy – orvosi utasításra – te meg leharapod érte a fejem. Bűbájos.

Mckay szeme mintha még jobban összeszűkült volna, de aztán gyorsan megenyhült a pillantása.

- Oh, csak nem Birora gondolsz? Huh. Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem ő maga fog a nyomomban járni?

- Nem. Átvállaltam tőle a feladatot, mert láttam, hogy ráfér egy kis pihenés. De kezdem meggondolni magam.

Mckay torkát köszörülve ismét elfordult, hogy tovább bámulja a szobát. Látszott rajta, hogy teljesen máshol jár az agya, ezért még a tréfára sem úgy reagál, ahogy megszokhatták tőle.

Sheppard felzárkózott mellé, tekintetével nagy ívben elkerülve a földön heverő töltényeket és a falon ütött lyukakat – meg az elmosódott kis piros foltot a padlón. Ehelyett inkább lopva barátját tanulmányozta és fel is tűnt neki a férfi homlokán gyöngyöző izzadtság, meg a kétségbeesett erő, amivel a kék pokróc szegélyét markolta. Keze alig észrevehetően remegett. Tudta, hogy Rodney már a gyógyulás útjára lépett, de még közel sem volt teljesen egészséges. Kimerültnek látszott és fehér volt, mint egy kísértet.

- Még mindig kínoz a fejfájás? – érdeklődött Sheppard finoman.

Rodney nem felelt, csak felhorkantott, mintha a válasz egyértelmű lenne.

- Fáradtnak látszol – jegyezte meg Sheppard – És még a lázad sem múlt el teljesen igaz?

Rodney homlokán egy villanásnyi bosszúság suhant át, de rögtön el is tűnt.

Az alezredes vállat vont.

- Talán okos döntés lenne, ha most elmennél lefeküdni és aludnál egy jót.

Rodney most már eltéveszthetetlen ingerültséggel hunyta be a szemét, de megmakacsolta magát, és a jelek szerint elhatározta, hogy nem válaszol.

Sheppard bólintott, de összeszorította a száját, és két kezét hátul összekulcsolva ő is némaságba merült. Néhány percig egyikük sem szólalt meg.

Az alezredes előre-hátra hintázott a talpán, a padlót bámulta, és várakozott.

Végül Rodney feladta, felsóhajtott, és szabad jobb kezével a szoba felé intett.

- Ezt itt… én csináltam igaz? Ezt a kupit…

Sheppard ajkain a mosolyok legkisebbike játszadozott, amikor felpillantott.

- Igen – a mosoly azon nyomban el is tűnt, mikor tudatosult benne, Rodney mit is mondott valójában – Várjunk csak… nem is emlékszel?

Rodney megrázta a fejét, aztán felszisszent, mivel a mozdulat egyáltalán nem tett jót dübörgő fejfájásának.

- Nem, nem igazán. Az igazat megvallva, attól fogva, hogy másodszor is otthagytuk azt a bolygót és visszajöttünk ide, minden homályossá válik az emlékeimben. Csupán villanások, futó jelenetek, semmi több. Vannak dolgok, amik világosak, mások nem, és vannak, amiknek egyáltalán nincs értelme.

Homloka ráncokba szaladt, és szabad kezével felnyúlt, hogy végigsimítson rajta.

- Valami… mintha emlékeznék egy lidércre. De… az nem történhetett meg. Hogy juthatott volna ide be egy lidérc?

Sheppard szemöldöke megint felliftezett a homlokára, aztán krákogva azt mondta.

- Ah, nos… az egy hologram volt, Rodney. És valahogy te hoztad létre. Meg néhány más játékot is, egy különös szerkezettel. Nem tudom, hol lehet most – nézett körül tanácstalanul, mert fogalma sem volt, mi lett a kis piros eszközzel.

A tudós tekintete élesen megvillant.

- ÉN csináltam egy lidércet? De miért az ég szerelmére?

Sheppard vállat vont.

- Ki tudhatja, mi megy végbe abban a nagy fejedben Rodney? Legtöbben egyszerűen próbálunk lépést tartani vele, csak nem tudunk.

Mckay elfintorodott a nyílt szarkazmus hallatán.

- Kösz.

Sheppard szárazon elmosolyodott, de úgy döntött egyelőre nem hecceli tovább.

- Igazság szerint azt hiszem, rémálmod lehetett. A következő percben pedig… - megint megrántotta a vállát.

Mckay szeme elkerekedett, aztán összehúzódott, mintha már maga az ötlet is sértené, azonban arckifejezése hirtelen megváltozott, ahogy eszébe jutott valami. Pillanatokkal később már irult-pirult szégyenében.

- Oh.

- Nem a te hibád.

Mckay megint komoran az emlékeibe merült, mire szeme újra csészényire tágult, ahogy vádlón Sheppardra meredt.

- Várjunk, várjunk… aztán te… te lelőttél engem?

Sheppard kissé vörös képpel ugyan, de vállat vont.

- Nos…

- Oh, te jó ég! – Rodney arcáról sütött a döbbenet – Te **tényleg lelőttél! **Én meg azt hittem, csak álom volt!

- Ugyan már, Mckay, én csak megpróbáltam…

- Nem hiszem el, hogy rám lőttél! ÉS még te cukkoltál azzal, hogy feszítővassal akartam a lábamról eltávolítani azt a tapadós kis vakarcsot? – keresztbe tette két karját a takaró alatt, amitől az anyag megfeszült a hátán – Hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után a gyerekekkel szembeni bánásmódod.

- Miféle gyerekekkel szembeni bánásmódról hadoválsz? Az életedet próbáltam megmenteni!

- Úgy hogy közben lelősz?

- Itt volt egy lidérc!

- Azt mondtad csupán egy hologram volt!

- De akkor még nem tudtam, hogy csak egy hologram!

- Akkor annyit árulj már el, légy olyan szíves, hogy ha a hologram lidércre céloztál, hogyhogy engem találtál el? Még én is tudom, hogy nem hasonlítok egy lidércre! Különben is, milyen magas lehettem akkoriban? Négy láb? Kevesebb? Mikor láttál utoljára akkora lidércet?

- Nem kevesebb, mint hat órája! És alattomos kis vérszívó volt, abban biztos lehetsz!

- Hát ez igazán lenyűgöző! Csoda, hogy túléltem, ha így vigyáztál rám!

- Te? Neked még a lábadat se kellett megmozdítanod! Nekem kellett elcipelnem téged mindenhová! Szörnyű volt!

- Te nem akartál letenni! Te meg a többiek, akik úgy cibáltatok mindenhová, mint egy zsák krumplit! Gyerek voltam, nem valami hentesáru!

- Hentesáru? Az legalább csendben van, és nem nyavalyog! Már attól megfájdul a fejem, ha visszagondolok arra a vékony kis nyüszítő hangodra… ha még egyszer meghallom, esküszöm…

- Mit teszel, ha? Megint lelősz? Ezt már egyszer elsütötted alezredes és nem jött be!

- Pedig erősen gondolkodom rajta, hogy újra alkalmazzam a módszert!

- Hatalmas szerencse számodra, hogy a Pegazus Galaxisban nincs Szociális Szervezet, mert ha lenne, jó nagy szarban…

- Um, elnézést – vágott közbe egy halk, nőies hang az ajtó felől.

Mindkét férfi hirtelen arrafelé pördült, Mckay kicsit meg is tántorodott a mozdulattól, de Sheppard még idejében megfogta és egyenesbe állította. A bejáratnál egy rózsaszín köntösbe bújtatott szőke nő álldogált, hunyorogva az erős fényben. Mckay úgy emlékezett, egyike Beckett kutatóinak.

- Segíthetünk valamiben? – érdeklődött Sheppard meglepetten, hogy bárki is erre tévedhetett ezen a késői órán.

A nő pislogott párat mire meg mert szólalni.

- Nos, igen. Tudják… nekem meg még néhányunknak errefelé, lejjebb a folyosón van a szobánk – mutatott bal felé a sötétségbe – És múlt éjjel nem pihentünk valami sokat a nagy felzúdulás… szóval tudják… - előbb Mckay-re aztán Sheppardra vándorolt a pillantása – a sok izgalom miatt, és ezért mind eléggé fáradtak vagyunk és um… - szája grimaszba torzult – Nem vennének lejjebb a hangerőből? Elég hangosak voltak maguk ketten!

Sheppard nem szólt, csak Mckay-re nézett.

A tudós elkomorodott, szeme villámokat szórt, szája immár komolyan megfeszült, hangot adva nemtetszésének. Sheppard talán csak beképzelt magának dolgokat, de gondolatban szinte látta, ahogy villámok csapkodnak Mckay feje felett.

Az ajtóban veszteglő tudós talán ugyanezt látta, mert ijedt szemmel hátrábblépett kettőt.

- Elég hangosak? – ismételte meg Mckay a korábbi szavakat, jól megnyomva minden egyes mássalhangzót, mialatt arcszíne lassan bíborvörösre váltott – ELÉG HANGOSAK!

A lányból a félelem kis nyüszítést csalt elő és immár egészen visszahátrált az árnyékos folyosó homályába.

- Tudni akarja milyen az IGAZÁN HANGOS? – üvöltötte magán kívül Mckay, és a kék takarót hatalmas denevérszárny módjára kifeszítette maga körül, a csalóka árnyékok pedig még nagyobbra, feketébbre nagyították alakját – MEGMUTATOM ÉN NEKED, HOGY MI AZ A HANGOS! KI INNEN, TE HÁRPIA!

A lány felsikoltott és szapora papucs-csattogással elmenekült a közelükből. A két férfi fejüket félrebillentve hallgatóztak, mikor a léptek zaja hirtelen megszakadt – viselőjük valószínűleg megbotlott és elesett, de alig pár pillanat múlva újra felpattant és tovább menekült.

Mikor végleg elhalt minden nesz, Mckay hátradőlt a sarkán, és ajkán a megelégedés kis mosolyával újra maga köré kanyarította a pokrócot. Sheppardra sandított, aki aljas kis vigyorral bámult vissza rá.

Mckay szégyentelenül kuncogott.

- Ez jó móka volt. Jó, hogy újra képes vagyok ilyesmire.

Sheppardból kitört a nevetés. Mckay nemsokára csatlakozott hozzá, de nem hosszú ideig, mert lappangó rosszulléte hatására heves köhögő-roham fogta el. Sheppard, még mindig kacagva megragadta a férfi bal karját és átvetve azt a válla felett, kifelé kormányozta magukat a szobából. Mckay hagyta, hogy vezessék, amúgy sem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy el tudna menni a saját lábán.

- Jó végre újra magunk között tudni, oh Laborok Ördögi Ura! – mondta Sheppard és játékosan felemelte kezét, hogy megborzolja a tudós üstökét.

Mckay még idejében elhajolt a mozdulat elől.

- Fogalmad sincs mennyire jó volt visszatérni – felelte ő, kimerültséggel vegyes vidámsággal. Sheppard vele nevetett, és ahogy kiléptek a hallba, minden rózsaszín cipőkre vonatkozó gondolatát elfelejtette.

Mckay még egyszer utoljára visszanézett az óvodába, közben a padlón talált kis pirosas szerkezetet morzsolgatta a zsebében ujjai között. Felnézett, és egy gondolattal lekapcsolta a lámpákat, majd követte barátját kifelé az ajtón.

Az egyik sarokból ekkor halk, de annál idegesítőbb hang szólt utánuk.

- Beeda-beeda, hál istennek, hogy végre vége. Beeda-beeda.

Mckay visszapislantott a szobába, Twiki pedig szikraesőt hányva másodszor is darabjaira hullott.

Csak ekkor érezte úgy, hogy végre tényleg minden a helyére rázódott az univerzumban.


End file.
